


Marinette's baby

by Kandykate



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Babies, Birthing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Go Easy On Me, Mild Gore, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pregnancy, Teenagers, first full fanfic, some smut for later chapters, there is a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 67,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandykate/pseuds/Kandykate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having successfully keeping her identity a secret as well as from her partner Cat Noir, Marinette/Ladybug gives into him one night . Not knowing the true identity of Chat Noir, Marinette struggles to keep an even larger secret. As the months go on Marinette worries that her secret could put her in serious danger, as well as the new life she is now obligated to protect</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Just a preface, to give the reader a taste of what's to come,later chapters will explain the situation beforehand. I hope this is okay.

Prologue:

The sky seemed to darken, and Marinette stood in her room. Sweat damped at the top of her forehead, as she glared at herself with slight guilt and regret. She began to fidget some as her body was layered with sweaters. She could hear her parents discussing the situation down below. She wasn't even quite sure of what was going to happen. For the first time in her life she was afraid of the future. She was afraid of what was going to happen, and she was mostly afraid of the judgment and possible danger that came her way if others had found out.

What would Alya think of her?

What would Chloe say to everyone?

Or worse... what would Adrien think about her now?

Over a mistake.

One stupid mistake...

A mistake she could have easily prevented, but because of lack of experience drove her to complete ignorance of her surroundings

It didn't help the sheer disappointment and fear she endured when she had to tell her parents, and it didn't help that she had to now hide the situation from all of her classmates. She even had to go as far as hiding it from her teachers.

She felt shameful.

Everyone would be aware of what she did, and she would continue to carry the evidence under her sweater, and possibly for the rest of her life.

She had kept the father well under secrecy as she still had yet to learn of his secret identity.

She wasn't sure of her feelings, but she was afraid of them not being good.

Marinette would never thought she would become a teenage mother. In fact, she and Alya vowed that they would never become those kinds of mothers, especially at 17.

Marinette sighed as she pulled off her first two layers of sweaters, and threw them to the side. She wiped her forehead free from sweat, as he white shirt slowly shifted from her belly.

She pressed her lips together as even her belly button began to protrude some. She rested her hands and cradled her tiny baby bump. Her fingers traced the skin delicately as he pale skin began to bear slight stretch marks.

Tikki slowly emerged from Marinette's side pouch and floated towards her shoulder.

Noticing the grimace on her face, she slowly nuzzled her cheek and smiled softly.

"Don't worry, Marinette. Everything will be okay." She said, her eyes only smiling at her. At any other time, Tikki's words would have comforted her.

Marinette wasn't sure of how she felt regarding the baby she was carrying. She cringed at how cruel the thought was.

However, this time it was too serious. This was something she couldn't see unfolding well. She bit her lip and cradled her belly, as a tear slipped down her cheek.

A/N: Now guys, this is a preview of what's to come! Next chapter starts from the very beginning! Before she gets pregnant! ;)

Thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

MONTHS EARLIER FROM PROLOGUE

Marinette stared at the blank piece of paper before her. Class was almost over, and she hadn't got down two words for her open response tests. This was her least favorite, as writing wasn't exactly her thing. She had tried a few times in the last three years, but to no avail. She was pushing her senior year, and the writing assignments only got harder.

She thought for a moment, pushing her lips side to side thoughtfully.

Alya, who had just finished her test simply leaned back against her chair, he arms casually folded. Her glasses rested carefully against her nose.

Nino, seemed to confidently write down the last of his answers, and then pridefully placed down his pencil.

Adrien had finished his own a few minutes prior to Alya and was excused early. He must have had a photo shoot or something. Marinette attempted to clear her head, and with a thick sigh she began to write down as much as she knew. She started with the ones that she knew first, and then spent whatever time she had left to figure out the more challenging ones.

Just as the tip of the pencil began to wear down, and her knuckles began to ache, she wrote the last of her words and dropped the pencil with an exaggerated sigh.

As if one cue, the final bell rang, and she turned her paper over.

Alya slipped out of her seat and grabbed her bag in which Marinette followed suit.

"I think I bombed that test" Marinette chuckled nervously, attempting to create a joke out of the thick space between her and her friend.

"There goes my future."

Alya laughed and rolled her eyes as the two of them walked out of the classroom.

"Marinette, it's just one test. We just turned 17, we still have one more year to go. Don't sweat it." She assured.

Marinette simply giggled softly and then touched her chin.

"You hadn't made any attempt to spend time with Adrien, I noticed" Alya said thoughtfully.

Marinette sighed and then shrugged.

"I don't like it either. He seems a lot more busier now that we've only got one more year to go. I'm sure work has piled up for him too"

Alya nodded and then looked at Marinette with a small smile.

"Next time you see him, you could ask when he's free? You could finally see a movie you've been wanting to see with and ONLY him for that past... What is it...? Three years now?" She teased.

Marinette blushed, and touched her now warm flushed face.

"Alya, now's not the time." She giggled. "It's warm out, and I'm sure we can finally work out the last details of our project due next week." She said.

Alya sighed and then held her hands on her hips.

"You're right... But I'm also right too... You really need to go out there while he's still single." She suggested.

Marinette nodded and grabbed Alya's hand rushing her down the steps.

-Adrien-

Adrien threw his bookbag on the bed and sat at the edge.

He had a pounding headache from a few hours before. He didn't have a problem with the test, and the hundreds of homework assignments and projects he had piling in his bag, it was more about the duties his father pressed on him outside of school.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

Plagg, who had just finished his mound of cheese carefully stumbled out of his bag.

He lye across the bed and hummed while rubbing his belly.

Adrien sighed and rested his elbows on his knees.

His dad had become more expectant of him lately, it was almost if he wasn't human at all.

It was becoming relentless, and nearly impossible for him to keep up.

He would've opted to quit, but that time didn't seem like now.

The only time he actually felt like he was human was when he was around ladybug.

She had that power to ignite every fiber of his being. He only looked forward to see her anymore.

Plagg seemed to notice Adrien's slumped position, but decided to lay low and let him sort things out in his head.

Adrien stood up and grabbed his bag and began to search through it. He figured he'd just start with the easier homework first before Nathalie shows up with another task.

Just as he sat down and placed his pen and paper down, he felt a slight tremble beneath him.

He looked at Plagg who seemed just as confused as he was.

A large gust of wind opened all of his windows and blew his papers all across the room.

Adrien stood up and rushed to his window, his eyes widening as a black mass formed over the Eiffel tower in the distance.

Pressing his lips together he turned back towards Plagg who sighed and knew the drill.


	3. Chapter 3

-Adrien-

After the defeat of Hawkmoth, ladybug swung with her spotted yoyo string and landed on the roof space right beside cat noir.

Seeming totally unaware of how flushed he got around her she lightly touched his shoulders.

"Good work, kitty." She said playfully and giggled.

He chuckled and placed his hand at her hip.

"Thanks, my lady." He said with wriggling brows.

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders with a sly smile.

Lately she didn't mind the flirting that was done to her by cat noir. As silly as it sounded and despite her growing used to it, she was beginning to like the attention she received from him. Of course she would never tell him so.

He looked at her with slight dreamy eyes and then he held her closer to him.

"What do you say, you and I get out of the get up and hang out a bit?" He asked, suggestively and looked at her.

She touched his hand softly and slipped it off her waist.

"Sounds tempting, but I need to go... I still think our identities should stay a secret, even between us. We've been doing so well already for a few years or so." She said, almost apologetically.

"I'll see you around" she winked before she waved and soon took off from the roof.

He watched her as she left. This wasn't the first time, she had rejected him, but he still had hope that she would grow on to him.

Banging his pole against the top of the roof, it extended and he made a jump for it.

Adrien plopped on his bed, the ring on his finger blinking before he slowly faded back into his normal identity.

He tried not to think so much about the events that had just came to place. Hawkmoths akumas were starting to grow more clever and harder to beat. It was like he had gained practice and strategy along the years and Adrien couldn't help but to worry some. He slipped out of bed and gathered the papers that had blown across the room from earlier in the day.

He needed to focus on his other work for now, especially the work that was due the next day.

~Marinette~

Marinette ran as fast as she could. Tikki trembled in her bag as she ran. She was running late and she had promised to finish her class project with Alya.

The sun had already started to set and Marinette grew worried that Alya had left.

Alya waited in the park, her bag on her floor and a slight annoyed look on her face.

"Alya! I'm so sorry." Marinette panted as she stopped in front of the girl. She attempted to catch her breath and she touched her shoulder.

"Why do you disappear for hours on end? Then you don't even answer my calls..." Alya said with a raised brow.

Marinette swallowed hard.

"I had a few things to do with my parents... I left my phone in my room." She said softly, hoping that the girl would buy it.

Alya simply looked at Marinette for a moment before unfolding her arms and turning her back to reach for her bag.

"It's getting late... I'm sorry but I have to go home. We can finish the project at your house tomorrow after school if you're available... I mean... If you're not planning to disappear for hours." She said and slipped the bag over her shoulder.

"I'll call you" she added and smiled at Marinette half heartedly and brushed past her.

Marinette simply watched her leave with a grimace.

Her duties had kept her busy, but she had noticed that it was starting to merge its way into her friendship.

At first it was barely noticeable, but because hawkmoth seemed to have grown strength over the years, it had taken a much longer time to defeat him.

Alya seemed to notice more and more of how much Marinette wasn't around and it nearly tore her apart that she had kept this secret from her.

Tikki slowly climbed out of the bag. Her eyes open wide with a grimace.

"Marinette..." She said softly, her voice trailing off.

Marinette smiled, attempting to shake off any tension that was left behind by Alya.

The sky had started to darken once more and Marinette began to walk out of the park.

She had just rushed that way for no reason it seemed.

Tikki could still sense her sadness and then slowly touched her hand.

"Does a night stroll sound good to you, Marinette?" She asked curiously, her lips still smiling with optimism.

Marinette paused and looked at Tikki with a small grin.

A/N: Sorry these first few chapters are so boring, but I promise it'll get better. I wanted them to take it slow, and give the reader time to take in the new settings instead of rushing into things. Please stay around my loves! Following chapters should be longer too!


	4. Chapter 4

-Marinette-

Ladybug hopped onto the tallest building she could find, excluding the Eiffel tower of course.

She smiled softly as the soft warm wind began to blow through her bangs.

The sky had completely darkened at this time, and the street lights down below casted dim shadows along the sides of the building.

The Eiffel tower, ahead gave just enough right light for everyone still out.

Leaning against an unused chimney she slowly sat down, to enjoy the view.

She needed this time to think things through and understand everything that went about that day.

She wanted to get her thoughts together and think of ways to make things easier for everyone.

She pursed her lips in consideration, when she heard a slight noise.

"I thought I'd find you out here..." A voice emanated softly from behind her.

Her eyes widened and she jumped with slight shock.

She whipped her head back and sighed.

"What the- don't do that! You scared me!" She said, her chest heaving up and down.

"I'm sorry, my lady" Chat Noir said with a cocky smile and was soon beside her in an instant.

She scrunched her face as she looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, as her heart beat started to slow respectively.

"I didn't think you to be the stalker type." She added.

The black cat's shoulders shook slightly with laughter.

Lady bug rolled it off and smiled some as she looked down to the streets ahead.

"You should feel some sort of accomplishment. It's not always a bad thing I show where you are." He winked.

Ladybug rolled her eyes.

"Try not to flatter yourself so much. How do you know where I am anyway?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I'm a cat, I've got a keen sense in the dark" he said, pointing to his bright green eyes through the mask.

"That doesn't prove anything" she giggled. "I never took you as a stalker cat" she said softly and touched her lips.

He scooted closer with a small smile.

"I wouldn't call it that." He replied. "I think we'd be pretty good together."

Lady bug shuddered and then shook her head.

"I'd rather be possessed by an akuma." She said with pursed lips.

Chat Noir pouted as he gave an exasperating gasp and held his hand to his chest.

"Ouch... Really painful" he replied.

Lady bug giggled and then slowly touched the tip of his nose politely.

"I'm sure you'll come to take back those words, my lady." He said with a raised brow.

Marinette shuddered beneath the mask. Lately, his flirting had become more and more bold. She was appreciative that he backed down respectively every moment she had shown an inch of uncomfort.

However, this time she figured she would see how far it would go this time. She had a long day, and she knew Chat Noir long enough, why not throw him a treat every now and then again. Plus his silly demeanor sometimes cheered her up when she was feeling blue... But only sometimes.

She giggled at the irony and then rubbed her upper arm.

"I wouldn't count on it." She whispered, in response to his earlier statement.

"I guess we should wait and see" he sighed softly and began to lean away from her.

He leaned against his arms, his palms pressed against the roof as he looked up to the sky.

The wind blew against them carefully.

Lady bug imitated Chat Noir, and leaned against her arms to take in the fresh air.

"So what brought you up here at this time of night?" He asked, almost nervously, his smile seemed just as genuine as ever.

Ladybug pursed her lips temporarily before she brought her gaze back to him.

"It was an eventful day... Not to say the least... I just needed a bit of time to think." She answered truthfully.

She was internally grateful that she had a friend outside of the real world. Someone she could talk to, and to her knowledge didn't know much about her at all.

It was if she talked to a mutual party, almost like a shrink.

However, she knew her limits, she only talked about things generally, she didn't talk too much. She spoke just enough to keep her identity safe.

Chat Noir leaned forward and hung an arm loosely over his now bent knee.

"Are you okay?" He asked softly.

She nodded with the most sincere grin she could muster, to throw him off.

In all honesty, the situation with Alya was really bothering her. If it weren't for Tikki, Marinette would have drowned in loneliness.

Adrien had been so busy since the school year started, and she barely even got to see him anymore... Not that she talked to him anyway.

Hawkmoth had the two of them to their necks in akumas, and Marinette was secretly drowing in a sea of loneliness.

"Everything is fine... Thanks" she spoke softly, her voice cracking through the silence that stood between the two. She attempted to keep her voice as light as possible.

She slowly scooted her way towards the edge of the building, her legs dangling carefully.

Chat didn't move, he simply stood behind, allowing her to take in the silence and clear her head. He respected that.

He himself, had lacked affection from anyone let alone his own dad, and he had craved it more so than anything he could have possibly imagined. He knew the tense feeling of loneliness when he saw. Just like her, he hid it well, but could always sense it when it came to it.

The wind continued to blow as if it simply urged her to move on, and retreat back home where she was safe.

Perhaps that's what she should do. At least there, she couldn't mess things up, and cause more disappointment in people as she had been so far.

The only thing she had hoped for, was to stop Hawkmoth for good.

She wasn't sure what that meant for ladybug and Chat Noir altogether, but at least then she'd have time to be normal... To have a normal life without having to live in a city that was in constant fear due to the akumas.

Ladybug sighed a bit before she looked up at Chat, her eyes almost like blue bubbles as she looked at him.

He offered her a weary side smile and he slid down the roof to meet her at the edge.

"Ladybug... I'm here for you... You know that right?" He assured and touched her shoulder.

She snickered and looked away from him.

"Thank you..." She said with a small smile.

"I really do appreciate it." She said and looked up at him.

He looked down at her with an awkward grin before he leaned down.

"Perhaps we should seal this promise with a kiss?" He suggested and soon closed his eyes with pursed lips.

Ladybug's brow furrowed as her face fell with annoyance.

"Okay, kitty... I think we're done here." She said with a small sigh as she placed her hand carefully against his face. His lips pressed carefully to her palm, as she shoved his face away.

She slowly pushed herself back, and then stood up carefully.

"I think I should get going... I don't want my miraculous to run out on the roof... That would be a bit... Of an awkward situation." She said thoughtfully and looked at Chat.

He slowly stood up and stepped up to meet her half way, his height white uneven to hers due to the angle of the roof that the two were standing on.

"Would that necessarily be a bad thing? We've known each other for such a long time... And we still haven't even shown each other what we're like outside of this." He said, almost solemnly.

Marinette shuddered behind her mask. That was the last thing she wanted.

For someone to see who she really was. In her head she was a plain, boring clumsy girl compared to who she was when she is ladybug.

She shook her head as she took a few steps back.

"Now isn't the time to talk about this..." She sighed.

He continued to give her a strange look.

"I can keep a secret if I wanted to..." He said softly, a small smile forming into his face once more. "You'd be surprised."

She shook her head carefully with an small smile.

"Goodnight..." She said, before she turned her back and hopped off the building.

Chat watched her as she swung building to building, his arms folded. He chuckled to himself, before he too turned and made his way home.


	5. Chapter 5

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY

-Marinette-

It was almost 7 in the morning and Marinette groaned as the alarm on her phone buzzed carefully.

She stretched and then sat up slowly.

Tikki, who was sleeping on a pillow beside her slowly began to stir as well. She smiled and stretched her tiny stub arms and looked up at Marinette.

"Good morning" she said softly.

Marinette rubbed her cheeks with a dreamy smile.

"Good morning" she replied in a soft yawn. She slipped out of bed, and continued to go about her morning routine.

She met her parents downstairs in the kitchen. Her mother had set her plate of breakfast by the island table, where as her father was opening up shop down below.

Their shop was particularly popular for their pastries, especially in the morning. People who had early work hours, as well as school would usually drop by to pick up something freshly baked and warm to eat on the go to their usual places.

"Morning mom" she said softly as she slid onto the island stood and began picking at her food.

Her mother looked at her with a small smile.

"Good morning sweetheart" she replied as she poured a cup of coffee.

Marinette sighed as she took a bite of her food. She couldn't stop thinking about Alya. She felt bad that she had left her alone to sort out the project items alone. She knew she had to make some time to make it up to her.

If by miracle that would happen, would be fantastic, as if for once, something went her way... Just for once.

"Is there something wrong?" Her mother's voice chimed in, breaking through every one of her thoughts.

Marinette cleared her throat some as she contemplated her situation. She usually told her mother everything, and sort of little mix ups didn't seem that much of a big deal. She didn't plan on stopping now should she. She really needed advice at this moment and she felt as if her mother could have possibly been the only person to give her some. As a matter of fact, because she was so busy dealing with keeping Paris safe, her mother was almost the only person she had ever talked to for the time being.

Marinette slipped out her phone to send a quick text to Alya.

To Alya:

'I'm still really sorry about yesterday. I hope we're okay'

She slid her phone into her pocket and brushed her bangs slightly from her forehead.

"It's nothing... Alya and I have a project to work on, and its just stressing us out a bit." She replied sheepishly.

Of course all of it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't exactly the truth either.

Her mother hummed as she took a careful sip of her coffee, the steam slowly emanated from her cup as she swallowed and nodded.

"I understand how much of a hassle that can be... But time is a huge factor when it comes to school. It'll be worth it when you graduate.

Marinette nodded and continue to pick at her food.

She leaned on her elbow, her chin resting in her hand.

"I'm sure I'll think of something" she murmured softly to herself.

"You're wonderful, Marinette." Her mother said softly and placed her mug on the island table.

"You're a smart girl. I'm sure you'll come up with something" she said softly and walked passed her, her hand lightly touching her shoulder as she met her father down in the shop below.

Marinette smiled to herself as she took another bite of her food.

She was glad to have her mom around as well as her father. She always knew she'd find comfort in them. So she was incredibly grateful to them. She always felt better.

-Adrien-

Adrien held a paper cup in his hand. He had Nathalie pick up a cup of a cappuccino. He has stayed up until at least 3 in the morning doing his class work that was due that very same day.

He had his ups and downs, and despite everything he had to do within that week, he somehow maintained a high grade.

Sure, he kept what he could in order, but after all he was still human. It didn't matter who or what he could do, or what he had the power of because of his miraculous. He needed a break every now and again.

He rubbed his temples as he paused and then took a sip of his drink. Plagg, slept soundly in his bag, mounded in a box of cheese that Adrien purposely kept closed because of the smell.

Adrien grabbed his bag and slid it over his shoulder. He leaned into his seat as Nathalie entered the room with a small tablet and slid it on the table in front of him.

He looked wearily at her and then slowly picked up the device.

"It's your schedule for the next week." She said softly.

Adrien nodded and then looked up at her.

"Any sign of my father?" He asked.

She shook her head softly.

"He had left early this morning." She explained.

Adrien slumped slightly In his chair.

"I assume I won't be getting a break this week." He sighed and stood up.

Nathalie gave him an apologetic look.

He simply offered her a weary smile and headed out to the car that awaited for him outside.

He slid into the back seat.

He watched the buildings go by as the car drove down the street carefully.

He spoke no words the entire ride.

When he arrived at school, he threw away the now empty paper cup and made his way up the stairs. He slid into his usual seat, and stared at the desk.

Nino had been running late.

Kind of like Marinette, he too barely had time to spend with his friend.

He inwardly racked with guilt.

He missed his friend. He felt a bit withdrawn and wanted someone to at least touch his shoulder, anything that showed some sort of reassurance.

He ran his hands up his arm carefully and pointed his eyes towards the teacher as she began to start the class.

-Marinette-

Marinette giggled as she had her papers drawn out against her desk.

It was nearing the end of class and most of her classmates had already began packing their things.

Alya had most of her books stuffed into her bag and Marinette followed suit.

She had a constant blush on her face as she was able to see Adrien for an entire school day for the first time in three weeks.

She was beginning to question whether or not he was still attending.

The bell rang and Marinette sat at her desk, her smile and blush obviously evident as she watched Adrien walk out of the classroom with Nino without a second glance.

Alya lightly punched her shoulder and Marinette snapped out of it.

"What was that for?" She laughed softly and rubbed her arm at the tender spot where it was hit.

Alya giggled and shook her head as she slung her bag over her shoulder.

"We can't stay in class forever. We should get going. I have to get home to grab a few things to get our project done... We're still on for your house... Right?" She asked with a raised brow.

Marinette smiled nervously.

"Y-yes! Of course" she said with a nervous laugh and slung her bag over her shoulder.

Alya brushed past her and down towards the door, simply assuming that Marinette would follow, and so she did.

"Great" she replied softly as the two exited the class.

"I'm actually pretty excited that we got the outline done. We are so close to getting it done. We'll have so much time to hang out later." Alya said, her hand clasped against her bag strap, her eyes remaining hopeful behind her glasses.

Marinette smiled back, she was hopeful too. If anything didn't go wrong, just for once she could actually hang out with Alya. Everything could just go back to normal.

"That's sounds really great." She said softly and they both exited the building.

After parting their own ways Marinette began to rush home. Her bag bounced at her hips. Tikki slowly emerged from her bag and sat at her shoulders, her tiny red arms holding onto the side of her pigtails as she turned a corner.

Normally, Marinette would have taken the bus, but the routes were so slow lately, and she wanted to be home as soon as possible.

She was growing more and more exited at the thought of Alya coming over to study and work with her. It had been some time since she had been over.

She giggled at the thought. Her mom probably would be excited for her as well.

Just as she rounded the corner she was abruptly stopped by a blood curling scream.

Her eyes widened as she stepped back and hid behind the wall of the building that stood at the end of the street.

Marinette flipped her hair, as she looked down at Tikki with worry.

-Chat Noir-

Chat hopped off one building and then the next. He held his stick.

He paused at the edge of the building. He pressed his lips together as a black shadow whisked past him. He had to regain his balance almost immediately.

Looking up, the black mass traveled upwards before it slowly transformed into a figure.

The slim figure of a female with a pale face, and black lips.

Chat Noir glared at the unknown assailant, her blue eyes almost holding a familiar tint within them.

He shook his head, shaking the thought away before standing up straight.

"Look, I don't know what you're trying to do and why, but just be aware that it won't last for long." He said thoughtfully.

"You think you scare me?" The girl replied, her mouth flashing a toothy grin.

There was something about her, and that specific moment that made his skin crawl. He clenched his fists.

With his teeth clenched he took a lunge for her. She simply remained still as she slowly dodged his attack, grabbing his wrists and flinging him across to the next building.

With a grunt, he hit the brick wall of the chimney and began to tumble across the flat surface of the roof.

The girl leaped, her fists creating a black mass. She was soon in front of him, as he scrambled to his feet.

Immediately his eyes began to dark back and forth, trying to find the item of interest.

He knew he didn't have the ability to capture the akumas, but the least he could do is hold her off until ladybug showed up.

The girl gave him a cold smile as she slowly approached him. Just as she was about to raise her fist towards chat her hand was stopped. They both glared as her wrist was wrapped with a black wire and pulled back.

The girl growled as ladybug was behind her in an instant.

"I was worried you weren't going to show." Chat breathed nervously.

Ladybug simply smiled before she yanked the girl as far as Chat as she could.

The assailant of course, wouldn't go down without a fight.

Her feet dragged against the pavement, and grabbing onto the wire she yanked back, forcing ladybug to fall to her knees.

The assailant grinned before she tossed ladybug towards the edge of the building, the wrap slowly unfolding from her wrists.

"I don't have time for this" she said coldly before she turned her back and hopped to the next building

Chat shivered. There was something about her... It was too familiar to him. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

Ladybug whimpered slightly as she struggled to climb back up the side of the building.

Chat ignored the assailant for once and slid to the edge of the roof, to help her up.

She gripped on to his hand right and hoisted herself up to safety.

"It's starting to be impossible to find the akumas anymore." Chat said nervously.

"What if we can't beat him this time?" He added and shot his partner a glare of worry.

Ladybug shook her head and immediately began to follow the akummatized victim. Her eyes set on any part of item she was holding that would give away some kind of weakness.

Chat followed his lady diligently as they both tried what best they could to stay low for the time being.

Chat immediately pulled ladybug behind him. Her gaze slowly trailing up to his face. Her eyes however, displayed a bit of annoyance and nervousness at the same time.

The akummatized victim slowly paused just as she was about to make her way to the ground.

The two heros held their breath.

The assailants fists clenched as she turned.

The knuckles on her skin almost turned white.

Black mass started to form around her fists.

"I said I don't have time for this." She repeated coldly.

Chat bit his lip as he contemplated attacking again. While doing so, he changed positions, only making himself more available towards her.

The assailant smiled as she threw her black mass towards the pair.

Catching the two off guard, Chat ducked, looking towards ladybug who dropped to her knees as well.

He looked back at ladybug who looked up at him, her eyes wide and on the brim of tears.

Trailing his eyes down, he nearly gasp. He saw blood.

Ladybug was wounded.

A/N: Another crappy attempt at another crappy chapter. Haha. Anyway, I just realized now that some people are confused as to where the story line is now. The chapters after the prologue takes place in the past! So the prologue was just to give the reader a taste of what has yet to come. I didn't realize that until now when someone pointed it out. I can hear Morty yelling at Me right now about it.

I'm so sorry guys for the confusion!


	6. Chapter 6

-Ladybug-

Ladybug could feel this searing pain through her right arm. She looked at Chat, her eyes on the brim of tears. His horrified and concerned expression only confirming her fears.

She whimpered softly as she reached up, just at Chat did.

She looked away from her, her face contorting with surprise as the assailant slowly disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Her eyes widened as she pointed, pulling Chats attention somewhere else other than her injury.

"Where did she go?" He asked, his brow raised.

Ladybug slowly climbed to her feet, her wincing clearing evident as she examined her suit that was torn.

"We have to find her." Ladybug said adamantly.

Chat looked back at her with wide eyes.

"You're wounded... You have to go back." He said almost frantically.

Ladybug groaned with frustration, as she looked at Chat.

"We can't let her get away. If she could do this to me, can you imagine what she could be doing to others?!" She exclaimed.

Ladybug took a few steps forward, her head slowly spinning.

Chat merely grazed her hand before she was able to get away.

He immediately ran after her, stopping her from jumping to the next building.

"If you go on like this, you're going to end up passing out... If you bleed too much, it's not safe for you..." He said softly. "If that happens, who will protect your identity then"

Ladybug wanted to protest, but her mouth closed quickly. She couldn't argue with him. He was right and she had no argument to retort that.

"I'll look for her." He said softly. "Just get yourself away from here, and patch up" he said before he nodded and jumped to the next roof.

Ladybug watched him as he disappeared.

The sun had almost set and ladybugs blood almost ran cold.

She forgot about her study date with Alya... Again!

She needed to patch herself up quick while there was still time.

She gathered whatever strength she had left to make it home.

-Chat Noir-

Chat slowly walked on the streets. There was no sign of the akumatized victim anywhere, and the streets became eerily quiet. He kept his weapon to his side diligently.

He didn't know what to expect when it came to this situation. He had worry in the back of his mind for ladybug. He had hoped she took his advice and went to patch herself up before anything serious had happened. She looked as if she lost a lot of blood, and the thought sent shudders down his spine. The voice of the assailant sounded quite familiar, and the thought of it made his skin crawl. Her new found abilities were unlike anything he had ever seen, especially coming from Hawk moth. His worry only intensified as he was going on for hours and hours. He still couldn't find her anywhere. It was incredibly unusual and it wasn't something that he was used to.

He sighed in discontent as he could hear a familiar beeping sound, emanating from his ring. He brought his hand up to his face inspecting it briefly, before he retreated to a safe place to revert back to himself.

Plagg was ejected forcefully from the ring, and groaned as he carefully landed on an open palm Adrien respectively held out for him.

"I'm so tired..." He whined as he turned to his side.

Adrien slumped slightly and then put the little kwami in his outer shirt pocket.

"I'll get you home, and fetch you something to eat" he sighed. "I just...have to figure things out." He added as he turned the corner and began to power walk almost.

Plagg slowly peaked out from his shirt and looked at Adrien, his yellowish green eyes almost glowing in the dark.

"You're tense..." He said simply, his ears perked up. He didn't bother to move an inch. He wasn't lying when he commented that he was sore from the previous events.

"Its just... Strange... I've never had this problem before." Adrien responded.

"We've never had an akuma do this before... I believe Hawk moth is up to something far more serious and complex than what we're used to"

Plagg didn't say a word as he knew Adrien was right. He had never seen this kind of plot before, but it worried him just as much.

Adrien continued to walk down the street, at this point he would have usually called for a ride, but this time he needed to think, especially if there was something so little as one small detail or gathered smoke could be witnessed.

-Marinette-

Just as she anticipated she made it home on time. Alya had sent her a few texts explaining the few things she had to do, and was on her way.

She was able to stop the bleeding. Her eyes watering the moment she began to clean it.

Tikki remained at her side the entire time, comforting her.

Marinette had a hard time, trying to come up with a way to hide the pain she would be experiencing while Alya made her stay. She didn't want to draw attention to herself.

Like Chat Noir, Marinette worried about the situation on their hands. This was different, something that was going to be much tougher than usual. She knew this the moment she realized that the assailants attack ripped right through her suit.

The wound didn't look superficial. She feared she would need some sort of stitching. It would be hard to cover it more so.

She bit her lip as she put pressure on it. She was thankful to not get blood everywhere. Her parents were definitely going to question her.

Patching it up as carefully as she could she pulled her shirt over her head.

She winced as the pain it caused her, every time she used her arm strength.

She worried it could pose a problem for future events.

Tikki slowly rubbed her forearm.

"Do you think Chat Noir at least got a lead of where she could be at?" Marinette asked Tikki nervously.

Tikki shook her head.

"I'm not sure... But I think its best to meet up with him at least before the night Is out." She said thoughtfully.

Marinette nodded as she pushed herself out of the chair.

Wiping away all traces of pain she had in her face, she retrieved all the items she needed to complete her project with Alya.

Within moments, night had fallen and Alya was allowed to ascend up to Marinette's room.

Marinette had her papers placed on the floor evenly. The poster board went untouched on the far end of the room.

She had their outlines, placed in front of her. Marinette enjoyed the visual parts of the projects rather than the written parts.

Alya seemed to feel the same, but had confidence to maintain a high grade.

Marinette laughed some as Alya struggled to write down the thesis statement the both of them had a hard time coming up with in the first place.

"Its just really hard to gather the right words" Alya sighed.

Marinette nodded.

"I know the feeling all too well." She said, her free arm gliding up her other arm. She paused, the wound just about her fingertips.

Marinette gulped and pulled her hand away from her arm completely.

Alya raised a brow.

"Speaking of which. . . When was the last time you tried talking to Adrien?" Alya asked curiously.

Marinette sighed nervously and rubbed the back of her head with her free arm.

"It's... Been awhile... I barely see him in school anymore. We're both way too busy these days." She chuckled nervously.

Alya rolled her eyes with a grin.

"That's no excuse." She replied. "He was in school today, you didn't even say two words to him!"

Marinette laughed nervously, her cheeks turning into a dark shade of pink.

"A-Alya... Y-you know I can't talk to him." She stuttered, her heart racing at the thought of Adrien, the way that it always did.

"That's because you think too much!" Alya protested, and lightly patted Marinette unknowingly on her bad arm.

Marinette clenched her teeth, tears immediately started to sting her eyes.

She hid it well.

She pulled it off well, because Alya didn't even noticed.

"I can't help it... I can't function when I'm around him" she replied truthfully, her voice only shaking lightly as the pain subsided slowly.

Alya leaned down and began to write a bit on the draft paper.

"You can do it." She said softly. "We just have to work on it."

Marinette smiled and then leaned forward to start working on the first paragraph on their assignment.

Marinette knew she had worries that nagged her in the back of her head.

However, she allowed herself, just for a moment to enjoy her time with Alya.

It had been a long time since she had to spend some quality time with her friend.

She had really missed it.

-Adrien-

Adrien walked through the long narrow hallways of his home.

He kept his bag outside of his door. He couldn't focus on homework tonight. He had way too much on his mind. He pushed open the bedroom doors and threw his school bag to the side.

He looked around his room. He made sure his computers were off, his windows were closed. He tried to keep his room as tidy as possible so that Nathalie didn't feel the need to send cleaning staff into his room. He preferred that they cleaned outside of his bedroom, but that never stopped them anyway. That's why he made sure his things were hidden and put away just for that reason.

His head started to pound a bit, as he pulled off his clothes and started to throw them into a nearby hamper.

He depended on a shower to help him relax and soothe a headache. Despite his numerous relaxation attempts, he couldn't get himself to calm down. He always found his mind returning back to where it had started.

He had to meet up with her again. He wasn't sure when, but he needed to as soon as possible.

After his shower Adrien paced his room. He ran a hand through his hair, as his mouth continued to feel dry despite his attempts to hydrate.

Plagg, didn't seem to be bothered much by the situation at the moment. He simply sat on one of his pillows, munching on cheese. His face contorted into that of utter content and satisfaction as he gulped down the last lump of cheese.

He rasped a sigh, and rubbed his belly as he leaned back into the bed.

Adrien sat at the edge of his bed and looked at Plagg.

"Ready to go?" He asked, as Plagg simply turned to his side with distaste.

"Can't we call it a night? We've done enough work. I'd rather just sleep" Plagg complained.

Adrien sighed and stood up.

"Any other time... I'd agree with you" Adrien said solemnly. It has been so long since he had a good night's sleep, but he had much to deal with.

It would be impossible to sleep with that on his mind.

First things first, he needed to make sure that ladybug was okay.

-Marinette-

Marinette watched as Alya slung her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm glad we're almost done with the project." She said with a small yawn.

Marinette nodded as she led her towards the door. Her mother waited outside for her.

"Yeah... But I think we should get some sleep." Marinette suggested as Alya met her mother outside.

"See you tomorrow!" Alya said with a smile.

Marinette smiled and nodded in return.

She couldn't help but to feel giddy about being on good terms with Alya, but it didn't last long.

She still had a problem to deal with, and it mostly drained the energy from her.

As she closed the door she snuck back up stairs to her bedroom where Tikki waited for her.

"Do you think Chat Noir picked up any leads?" Marinette asked as she picked up the little kwami.

Tikki shook her head.

"We can't be sure... We'll probably have to ask him ourselves." She said with a wink.

Marinette pursed her lips in thought. Knowing Chat Noir the way she did, she knew he'd be worried sick. If she didn't know any better, she'd probably assume that he was outside still looking for the assailant, or maybe even looking for her.

Maybe she didn't know better.

Marinette looked at Tikki with weary eyes.

It was late and she was tired, but she at least had to see if he had found any. She had to assure him to the least that she was okay.

"Okay, Tikki. Let's go!"


	7. Chapter 7

-ladybug-

Ladybug stood on the end of a lamp post before she jumped off and landed on the ground effortlessly.

She shivered slightly, as the weather started to cool. Her arm still ached some, and she was feeling more and more tired.

She placed her hands on her hips. The streets were eerily quiet. She pressed her lips together.

"I knew I'd find you out here." A voice emanated softly from behind her.

Ladybug gasped and immediately whipped around to look at Chat Noir.

Her teeth nearly bared as she took out a deep breath.

"Holy- would you stop scaring me like that?!" She exclaimed, her eyes wide and her chest heaving.

He gave her an apologetic smile.

"My apologies, my lady" he said, as he stepped on the curb and stood in front of her with a slight grimace after a moment.

"Did you take care of that wound?" He asked, softly his eyes slowly making its way down her arm.

She shied away, and reached up to hover her hand just about her wound.

Her suit seemed to reattach itself, but her wound just continued to throb.

"Y-yeah..." She said softly, her face suddenly flushed with embarrassment. It had never really dawned on her until that moment that the situation was actually quite embarrassing.

He watched her carefully and then slowly reached over and lightly grazed Her arm, as he intended to inspect the spot where it was once torn.

"Does it still hurt? Do you need any stitches?" He asked, the top of his knuckles brushed against her collarbone.

She rejected the shivers that waved down her spine. She had no idea what it was, but it was almost starting to annoy her.

"Yes, it hurts" she said, and pulled away.

He immediately recoiled.

"But... I don't know if it'll need stitches... It looks a little... Bad." She admitted, keeping her eyes off of him.

He sighed, and wanted to rub his temples, but he rejected the thought.

"Then let me see it." He protested.

She looked at him.

"How?! You can't just roll up my sleeve!" She argued.

"Doesn't it have a zipper on the back or something?" He asked.

She immediately felt a blush rush to her face.

"It does..." She said flatly. "But personally, I don't think you'd want to touch that zipper." Her brow began to twitch in slight annoyance.

He gulped as he realized what she meant and he nodded.

"Y-you're right... I'm sorry. I just wanted to... To see the wound." He stuttered.

She rubbed her face and nodded.

"Its fine... I'll be okay" she said softly.

He wanted to protest, but he declined the thought. He didn't want her to be anymore uncomfortable than she was already.

"Have you found her?" Ladybug asked, her eyes seeming to travel down his body.

Chat shook his head with a sigh.

"No... But it's really strange... And it worries me." He said thoughtfully.

"It feels like he's planning something, not to mention the voice of her... Just sounded so familiar." He said, rubbing his chin.

Ladybug nodded and then looked down the block.

"It makes me worry too" she said softly. "It makes me scared of what's next. We can't stop looking for her though"

Chat Noir nodded, as he placed his hands on his hips.

"But it's getting late... We both need rest, and we can't stay like this forever." He said in an almost monotonus voice. He briefly glared at his ring, and then looked at her.

She nodded in understanding, and rubbed her earlobes carefully.

"We will meet here tomorrow afternoon... Unless she shows up again" ladybug said.

Chat nodded and looked up the street wearily.

Her gaze followed his. She nodded as she felt another shiver through her body. Her lids had began to feel heavy.

"Goodnight." She said.

He smiled and saluted before he turned his back and began to Sprint home on all fours.

She laughed and turned to make her own way home.

Swinging, building to building, Marinette enjoyed the wind through her hair.

She climbed through her windows. She made sure to make no sound as her parents were sleeping in the next room.

Just as she desuited, Marinette yawned. Tikki slowly landed in Marinette's bed.

Her eyelids had began to feel heavy as well.

It had been a long day, and a long night.

Marinette was glad that she was able to reconcile with Alya, but she couldn't help but to think that Chat Noir, was right. Maybe hawk moth could be planning something, but the fact that she had no idea what it could have been, made her more nervous than usual.

She slowly dressed in her pajamas and then slid into bed with Tikki.

She immediately closed her eyes and attempted to sleep.

She sighed and turned to her side. Cat Noir, and what was that feeling she had experienced moments before. She thought nothing of it, and slowly pushed it back into her mind.

-Adrien-

Adrien shivered as he climbed through his own window. His father was asleep somewhere on the far side of the house.

There was no way he could hear him at that point.

He yawned as he desuited as well. Perhaps he shouldn't have opted to leave his room so fast right after a shower.

He was freezing like hell.

Adrien dug through his drawers for warmer pajamas.

"Finally, I've been waiting all day for this" Plagg groaned as he slowly descended onto Adrien's pillow.

Adrien pulled on his shirt, and rolled his eyes towards plagg.

"You're tired? You barely do anything" he snickered as he climbed into bed.

Adrien thought some about the days event. He was really worried, but most of all it bothered him about who the akumatized victim was. She was so familiar to him, and it drove him nuts that he couldn't point out who it was.

He closed his eyes, as he buried his face into his pillow. He furrowed his brow and pulled the blanket over him.

He eventually fell asleep, dreaming of the days events of course, his lady.


	8. Chapter 8

-Marinette-

Marinette woke up the next morning with a minor headache. She worried the stress she was undergoing the last two days, yesterday in particular, was getting to her.

Tikki yawned, as she sat up. Tikki looked at Marinette as she slid out of bed.

Briefly Marinette had forgotten about the previous events, but groaned upon remembrance.

Her head began to ache.

She couldn't miss school, and leave Alya to present the project to their instructor on her own. That wouldn't be fair, and she was afraid that it would somehow shake her friendship with Alya again. She didn't want that, especially after having patched it up not too long ago.

Marinette slowly rolled up her sleeves, and then winced slightly.

She rubbed her eyes.

Her wound didn't seem as red as last night, but it still swelled and it hurt just as bad.

Tikki was by her ear in an instant.

"Are you alright, Marinette?" She asked softly.

Marinette nodded, her eyes closed.

"Y-yeah... I think so." She replied. She slowly made her way towards the bathroom for an early morning shower.

That morning, Marinette helped her father open the shop. She wasn't feeling hungry, but to throw her parents of she ate something small, with a glass of Orange juice.

-Adrien-

Adrien was once again, up earlier than the sun. He allowed plagg to sleep in. He had the feeling that he was going to be Chat Noir for a long period of time that day, and he wanted plagg to get as much rest as he needed.

If he needed to, Adrien would get him another mound of cheese later. He kept the little kwami in his bag as he packed him.

His father was no where around, but Adrien found himself a little annoyed at housekeeping. He sat on his bed only momentarily, as they started to clean.

They usually started the cleaning when he was out of the room, and that was more often than not, but today it seemed as if they ran their duties earlier in the day.

If it wasn't because his room was almost always tidy, they wouldn't have to spend less than a few minutes cleaning in or around his room.

He kept his expression calm and nodded with a subtle smile as she exited the room.

He sighed and slid his bag over his shoulder.

Nathalie waited for him by the door.

"I have your photo shoot schedule for today" she spoke sternly.

Adrien nodded, and reached his hand out to grab the schedule tablet.

Nathalie handed it to him. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the front door slamming shut. Adrien had already left the house and headed for his limo.

He had hoped that his decision to skip breakfast wouldn't bite him in the ass later on in the day.

He found his train of thoughts to eat away his appetite. Usually things like this wouldn't bother him, but this particular occasion did.

Maybe it was the thought sent of not knowing is what drove him mad.

Nathalie seemed unphased by Adrien's unobservant behavior and simply dismissed it.

Once as school Adrien was greeted by Nino and which the both entered the class together.

Marinette met up with Alya, and attended the class together as well.

Adrien sat in his usual seat, but kept his bag by his legs in case something were to happen.

"Dude, are you okay?" Nino asked, touching Adrien's shoulder in which he almost winced at.

"Y-yeah... Why?" Adrien asked, his heart racing out from his chest from the initial contact.

"You... Just seen tense, man" he said softly, his face showing a deep grimace.

Adrien tried to laugh it off.

"Yeah, just... Haven't been sleeping. My schedule has been pretty packed" he explained.

Nino sighed and shook his head.

"Are you scheduled for a break? Maybe we could hang out. You need it bro." He said, and gave Adrien a firm pat on the back.

Adrien shook his head, his fingers rubbed the back of his neck momentarily before he spoke once more.

"Not anytime soon... I'm sorry" Adrien replied apologetically.

Nino's faced slowly twisted in slight disappointment before he quickly covered it up and spoke again.

"Hey, its not a problem... We could always plan next time" he recoiled.

Adrien remained unconvinced with Nino and nodded.

-Marinette-

Marinette slid into the seat behind Adrien. She blushed slightly as she stared at the back of his head.

Alya giggled and reached over to smack her playfully on the arm.

"Are you going to continue drooling at the back of his head or are you going to talk to him?" She asked in a hoarse whisper as she scooted closer to Marinette.

Marinette bit her lip, her cheeks slowly descended into a dark blush.

"No, not today... I have too much to think about" she said softly, as she doodled on a piece of paper.

Alya shook her head and looked across the room.

"I heard Chloé had food poisoning last night" Alya giggled.

Marinette gasped dramatically, it was dripping in sarcasm.

"No wonder it's been so quiet" Marinette replied her giggle echoing Alya's.

"I was just about to say that!" Alya replied.

Marinette snorted and quickly covered her mouth, it only sent Alya into another giggle rage.

A student behind them hushed them in annoyance as the instructor stepped into the class.

Marinette spent the first thirty minutes staring at the back of Adrien's head.

A/N:

Here's a short chapter I thought I'd get out. Before I start the next chapter I wanted to get some advice.

Should I write out the love scenes? Or should I just imply them? If I should write them out how detailed should they be?

PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS!

:D

You can pm please. I really want to know what you guys think! Their relationship goes into a new level in the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

**INTIMACY WARNING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

-Adrien-

Adrien was feeling weary. He couldn't stand the work he had to do ahead.

School had only ended moments ago, and he had two more jobs to do along with homework.

He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

He slowly climbed up the stairs, a yawn ebbed through his lips as he turned down the hall.

He paused upon seeing his father's office door all the way at the end of the hall.

It was open.

That was a first for him.

Could it be that his father was home for the first time in years?

Adrien could feel a surge of hope rise through his chest.

He stuffed his hands into his pockets, as he began to make his way towards his father's office.

He kept his bag strap clasped tightly In his hand.

Adrien could already feel his palms sweating from the anticipation as he stepped in front of the door.

A part of his mind warned that he was getting his hopes up for nothing. He was sure that the moment he opened the door his father wouldn't even be there, and that his door was open simply due to a gust of wind.

For all he knew, Nathalie could have been in there, just simply dropping off paperwork for his father to compete later while Adrien was either working or in school.

Or worse, simply cleaning crew there to do their jobs and clean the occupied room in the house.

Adrien slowly pushed himself into the room, his knuckles carefully grazing against the solid mahogany colored door.

His father stood behind his desk, his glasses sitting on his nose carefully as his dark blue eyes concentrated diligently on the laptop screen in front of him.

Adrien noticed the furrow in his brow had deepened since the last time he had seen him, the gray streak in his hair seemed more prominent than usual.

Adrien rubbed his elbow nervously. It was as if every ounce of bravery he had in him, immediately shook from his body.

"F-father?" He asked softly, his voice emanating a lot more trembling than he had wanted it to.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he had wondered if his father had been drowning in work, just as bad as he was. It would explain his fathers appearance.

Gabriel didn't say a word as he continued to work on what was displayed on-screen.

Adrien waited, and then cleared his throat.

"Father?" He asked once more, only earning a grunt from the other.

Adrien waited, taking the subtle noise as a response to his presence.

Adrien twisted the strap of his bag in his hands before clearing his throat once more.

"I... I know things... Are picking up... B-but... I wanted to know if I could get a break a bit sooner than scheduled? I need a mental health day, and finals are coming up-"

Adrien was caught off by his father's disapproving scoff.

Gabriel's eyes met Adrien's in an instant, his own self-esteem cowering the moment their eyes met.

A small shudder ran down his spine as his father spoke.

"You can handle this." Gabriel spoke. "You've done this for years. I shouldn't expect for you to back out now." He said sternly.

"I wouldn't schedule you for anything I knew you couldn't handle."

Adrien stared blankly at his father.

"B-but-"

Gabriel stood up from his set, his brow furrowed with frustration.

"I said no. That is final. I have work to do Adrien. I will not discuss this matter any further." He stated and pointed towards the door.

Adrien bit his lip and stormed out of the room.

He began to feel more and more as a marketing merchandise than his own son.

His fists clenched as he turned the hall and went straight into his room.

Adrien threw his bag on the ground.

Plagg, who was inside, groaned as his head banged against the ground. He slipped out from beneath the flap and peered at Adrien who was on the verge of tears.

"What was that

for?" Plagg whined as he rubbed the top of his head.

He immediately recoiled upon seeing how upset Adrien was.

Adrien sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his face anxiously.

Adrien felt incredibly lonely and tired.

He couldn't even fathom how he managed to go this far.

He stood up and walked towards his window. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

Plagg slowly floated up to his side, he perched himself on Adrien's shoulder.

"Mom wouldn't have ever let it got this far" he said softly as he opened his eyes.

Plagg remained quiet, he allowed Adrien to think on his own.

It wasn't until the two of them both heard an explosion just a few streets ahead of them.

The explosion was so forcefully it nearly toppled Adrien over.

He stumbled back, and quickly regained himself before rushing back to the window.

"What was that?!" Plagg exclaimed as he gripped on to Adrien's collar.

Adrien's eyes darted across the streets he could view down below.

"There!" He pointed. A large puff of smoke emanated a few feet ahead of them.

He pressed his lips together anxiously. He knew that building from anywhere. It was the mayor's building.

Adrien looked at the clock on his desk. He was due to be at a photo shoot in an hour. Of course under such circumstances... He couldn't help himself.

"Come on, Plagg."

-Ladybug-

Ladybug hadn't wasted any time. The moment she recognized the building she made a run for it.

She had brushed past dozens of civilians who were screaming. She hooked on to a lamp-post and swung herself up on the nearest building she could find.

Squinting her eyes, she could make out a small figure in the smoke but it quickly faded in a matter of seconds. The explosion broke up a few pieces of furniture from the roof. Bits and chunks of the building blew off, but for the most part, the building remained in tact.

Ladybug pursed her lips as she leaped to the next building.

"I thought I'd see you here again" a voice from behind her said once more.

Ladybug stood up straight and looked Chat Noir straight in the eye.

"I knew you'd show up behind me like a creeper" ladybug replied with a smile.

Chat simply chuckled with a goofy smile before he joined her at her side.

"So what do we have here? You think it could be smoke girl again?" He asked, as both their eyes began to survey the situation.

They both knew that there was a possibility that she was going to show up eventually. She seemed to be in a hurry the last time she got away. The worst felt like it was yet to come. It was due mostly to the fact that she more than likely had a plan that none of them could figure out.

"I'm not sure... But there's no way we're going to find out from here. We have to go inside and see if anyone's hurt. If we're lucky we could actually catch her this time" ladybug replied.

Chat Noir looked at her.

"Have you figured out the item of interest yet?" He asked curiously.

Ladybug shook her head.

"No, but now is as good of a time as any." She said thoughtfully.

Before he could even respond she had swung herself down into the double doors below.

Chat snorted before he followed suit.

Inside Mayor Bourgeois stood in the lobby, fumbling as his guards attempted to escort him out of the building.

"My Angel. They took my Angel!" He cried hysterically.

Ladybug froze, and barely gave Chat enough time to catch up with her before she took off running again.

"What happened?" Ladybug asked, her voice cracking as she spoke. The mayor seemed way too hysterical to speak, but she felt like she had an idea of what might have happened.

One of the guards looked at ladybug, as he struggled with the mayor who seemed to want to climb back into the elevator.

"We were attacked. Chloé is gone." He said in a breathy voice, his arms successfully ducking any of the mayor's attempts to retaliate.

"We can't let him go back up there. It's not safe. That thing has been here twice this week. We didn't think much of it until it started to attack us" the guard explained.

Ladybug looked at Chat who took in the information and went straight to the stairs to investigate the rummaged parts of the building.

"Get him out of here. We'll take care of this" she said softly and turned her back to investigate.

She had hope that the assailant would still be around, but her and Chat still had remaining questions on their minds.

Why would this thing attack the mayor and take Chloè?

Chat had reached the third floor by then, while ladybug kept on going.

They couldn't find anything in the building.

She had met Chat halfway in the hallway and grit her teeth with frustration.

"Did you find anything?" Chat asked, his lips slowly pursed in thought as his eyes continued to look across the hallways.

"No, but this doesn't make sense... Why would it take Chloè?" She asked curiously. "The guard said that they saw her here twice this week before it started to attack." She pondered. Her hands lightly traced her chin.

"The explosion came from the roof... Maybe Chloè is up there." Chat suggested and quickly rushed back to the stairway.

Ladybug nodded and followed him.

Upon entering the roof, Chat Noir pushed opened the door. His eyes widened as the site of the situation.

Pieces of the concrete were plowed open with holes, some of it even displayed some of the rooms below. The table and chairs were strewn everywhere. Remnants of smoke continued to cloud the air.

Ladybug lightly coughed behind him. Her brow furrowed as she took in the situation. Her chest began to fill in with something she'd never thought she would ever feel, and that was sheer fear.

She gulped slightly as she stepped closer to Chat.

"You don't think... She caused this explosion... Right?" She asked, her voice shook slightly.

Chat looked back at her.

"I mean... We don't have a choice do we." He said thoughtfully. "We need to figure this out quick"

Ladybug opened her mouth to speak, but heard something behind her. She quickly wiped her head back to face in noise. Before she could get two words out she felt two hands on her shoulders.

"CHAT!" She yelped before she was thrown across the roof. She skid across the tattered roof, and rolled towards one of the holes.

She gripped to the edges, hanging on her legs swung below her. She carefully let go, and landed on her feet to the exposed rooms below.

Chat immediately whipped back and glared at the girl.

"We meet again" she said with a cruel tone dripping in her voice heavily.

Chat clenched his fists as he looked at the girl.

"What do you want?" He asked, his mind attempting to trace back to where he had heard her voice before.

She looked at Chat's hand.

"We both know... What I want" she said sternly.

Ladybug had stood beneath the two of them. Her heart raced beyong her control and the wound on her arm ached as her mind flooded with memories of their last encounter.

Her legs and lower back ached alongside the wound she had already sustained that she hadn't allowed to heal completely yet.

She must've had a few scrapes somewhere.

Chat kept his miraculous clenched tightly on his finger.

"Surely, this isn't the best idea you've got." He said in a confident tone.

In reality he feared this akuma more than anyone he's ever encountered.

She laughed at his remark and rolled her eyes.

"I came here for one thing only." She said, her eyes turning black.

Ladybug carefully climbed up the wall, and slipped through one of the gapes in the ceiling.

Grunting, she hoisted herself back onto the roof and looked up fearfully as the girl took a lunge at Chat.

Chat quickly rolled out of the way, in the direction opposite of ladybug.

Ladybug ignored the pain as she seized the distraction to make her attack.

She whipped her string around the girls leg and pulled back, attempting to pull the girl back down to the ground.

She needed to buy the both of them some time to figure out what they needed to save her.

She girl was yanked back, but she lifted her thigh, forcing ladybug to stumble forward.

Ladybug grunted but used every aching muscle she had in her body to keep her grounded.

Chat Noir, turned to watch ladybug momentarily and then took a leap to meet her side.

He gripped her waist and aided her stance.

The girl growled, her eyes continuously clouded into a deep black as she raised her fist.

Almost as a trigger, ladybug cowered slightly in fear.

Just as a steam of black smoke began to venture it's way towards her, Chat pushed lady out of the way, forcing her to let go of her ladybug yoyo. The string released the girl immediately, and she stood up with ease, a content smile displaying across her face.

Chat grunted slightly as he was hit on his collarbone.

Fortunately, he didn't bleed as much as ladybug did initially, but he surely felt blood.

Ladybug grunted as she rolled and look up at the girl as she stood.

She wasn't aware of Chat's injury, but she couldn't think about him in particular for the time being.

She was focused heavily on the girl who was now coming straight for her.

Ladybug rolled out of the way as the girl lunged towards her.

Ladybug staggered to her feet as she made an attempt to jump to the next building.

The assailant gripped her ankle and yanked her back, throwing her against the ground as if she were simply a ball of the sort.

Ladybug landed on her back, a searing pain coursing through her chest, as the wind was literally knocked from her.

Chat looked up with grit teeth.

He felt useless. He couldn't do much for the girl who only ever seemed to give him genuine affection.

Chat immediately raced towards ladybug. She groaned and turned to her side. Her body ached more than it ever had before. She looked up at the girl, whose fists slowly began to fade out.

"You guys keep getting better and better." She said with a grin. A large mass of smoke began to slowly circulate around her feet.

"I've had fun guys, but we must cut it short." She breathed. "But I'll be back" she spoke, her voice fading out as her figure was engulfed in a cloud of smoke.

"What on earth was that about?" Chat grunted as he carefully lifted ladybug to her feet.

She staggered slightly as she gripped on to his wrist, attempting to hold her balance.

Chat ignored the pain he felt throbbing in his collarbone, and looked at his lady.

"You need to get home. The building is evacuated, and I'm staying here for the night. She could be back at any time, and she could possibly have Chloè.

Ladybug shook her head and walked around Chat, her eyes darting around for the holes on the roof.

"I'm not going anywhere. She's not like anything we've been against" she spoke softly. "You can't face her alone. I'm staying here with you" she breathed.

Chat continued to look at her. Usually at this moment, he would have said or done something to lighten up the mood, but the situation seemed too dire, and he was in too much pain. The things running through his head only placed more tension for the two of them.

Chat lightly clutched his collarbone carefully and it was then that ladybug realized that he was injured.

"Are you okay?"She asked.

He looked at her briefly and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." He spoke as he made his way towards the door that led to the steps back inside the building.

"Come, my lady" he said softly.

Ladybug nodded and followed.

The two of them remained on the fourth floor, they decided that it would be best if they had stayed in separate rooms.

Marinette had locked her doors and texted her mother. She felt bad that she had to lie to her parents, but she didn't have a choice. She'd rather have them think that she was spending the night at Alya's house than the actual truth.

Chat walked towards the window and peered past the curtains. The streets continued as normal, but he could spot a few police cars on the corner of the block.

Adrien didn't feel the need to text anyone at home to acknowledge his whereabouts. No one really cared, or was too busy to even notice.

Adrien felt a little frustrated, even as Chat Noir. He constantly found himself conflicted with his life at home.

He could still hear the words of his father from earlier in the day.

Chat sat on the edge of his bed, and was about to remove his ring when he heard a soft knock at the door.

Looking up, he cleared his throat and slowly approached the door.

Opening it, he blinked a few times as he noticed ladybug, standing shyly in the doorway.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

He blinked a few times.

This was a pleasant surprise.

Of course he didn't think twice. He took a few steps back and opened the door wider for her.

She held her hands behind her back and stepped in respectively.

Chat closed the door behind her, and watched as she walked towards the Windows. She pulled back the curtain slightly and began to examine the street. They both seemed almost frantic.

It was almost evident that neither of them would be getting sleep that night.

They both feared of her coming back.

Ladybug turned to look at Chat as he approached her, he gave her one of his signature goofy smiles and she giggled, shaking it off quickly.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she looked up at him briefly.

He nodded as he brushed his fingers through the collarbones of his suit.

"Yeah." He sighed. "She got me."

She nodded in understanding. She knew the pain he was going through, she had only experienced it the day before.

She reached up and carefully began to peel back the fabric.

He blinked a few times. He knew the touch was completely innocent, but he couldn't stop his heart from beating erratically.

She furrowed her brow as she inspected the wound.

"You're seriously hurt... How can you sit here and say you're okay. It looks pretty bad" she recoiled, and began to draw her hands away.

With a small smile he caught her hand.

"You do it all the time, my lady" he said with a smooth voice.

It caught ladybug off guard.

She was usually resilient against his sudden flirtatious remarks and gestures, but this time she found herself slightly subjectable to it.

She slowly pulled away, as it was unnerving. She didn't like it at all. She started to recover as she sat down on the edge of the bed.

She wasn't sure if it was because that they were both scared for numerous reasons, but she was beginning to feel a connection of the sort.

Chat sat beside her, he continued to look ahead with a grimace.

Ladybug twisted her hands against her lap nervously. The two of them Sat in awkward silence.

Chat slowly examined the wound himself. His skin stained with blood, but he was grateful that it still wasn't bleeding.

He pressed his lips together as his head hung low.

"I'm scared." He said softly.

Ladybug's eyes widened slightly. Her fists slowly clenched in her lap at his words.

They both were scared. She knew she was scared, but was even ashamed to admit it.

He simply said what the both of them were thinking.

She slowly reached over and touched his hand.

"I know... I am too." She whispered thoughtfully.

Adrien shivered behind his mask, the warm touch of her hand sent shivers down his spine.

It had been awhile since anyone had given him any gesture of reassurance. Nathalie barely even said two words to him anymore, and she was the most "companionship" he would ever get. The gesture only seemed to draw him into her more.

He watched her hand carefully, before he brought his eyes to hers.

Her eyes immediately connected with his.

She immediately recoiled from nervousness. This was unnerving. Since when did she ever get this way around Chat Noir. She only ever got this way around Adrien. Chat Noir? The obnoxious cat boy? There was no way.

She swallowed hard and shifted slightly.

As her hand retracted towards her lap, he carefully held it in his own.

She watched both their hands momentarily. He seemed to really enjoyed any kind of contact He could get from her. They way he slouched, the way he held his grimace, she could tell he was lonely. She could feel for him in a sense.

With school, and duties of being ladybug, Marinette barely had time to spend with Alya or her family. With Adrien being busy most of the time, Marinette barely saw much of him let alone had the courage to talk to him.

She felt a wave of sadness overcome her as she let herself go for once.

She smiled as she leaned forward, and gave him a gentle hug.

Chat was taken back from this sudden gesture, but he slowly encased his arms around her.

He buried his face into her neck, as he took in her scent. He could feel slight shocks run up his spine and explode fireworks in his head, as his arms took in the dip in her body.

He savored the moment, and he appreciated her allowing him to enjoy the moment.

She could tell by the trembling in his arms, that this had a lot more to it than simply being afraid.

Ladybug slowly pulled away.

"Chat Noir... Something is wrong... You're never like this" she spoke thoughtfully as she looked at him. His hands continued to rest at her waist.

He chuckled as her question, and shrugged it off.

"I... Have a lot going on... I'm not usually inhabited by my personal life... But its getting unmanageable." He spoke sheepishly.

Ladybug nodded in understanding. She waited awkwardly as Chat Noir hung his head low again his hands retracting from her waist.

She cleared her throat. She wasn't the best at pep talks, but when she gave one, she was genuinely honest.

"I... I know... You're a good person... And from the experiences we've had the past few years... I know you are strong." She said softly, and then touched his hair gently. It was almost as if she was petting a kitten behind the ears.

"I don't know what it is that's bothering you, or putting you down... But whatever it is, I know you're strong enough to figure something out and make it through."

Chat Noir, shuddered as She slowly ran her fingers through his hair. He kept his hands fiddled together briefly before he turned around to look at her with a small smile.

He wasn't sure if this is what he needed, but he'll take it. Anything from ladybug was good enough for him.

He gently grabbed her hand and kissed it gently.

She scoffed playfully, but didn't pull away like she always had.

She stood up carefully, and walked by Chat.

"Maybe you should get some rest." She said softly.

He bit his lip before he stood up.

"Wait."

She paused right at the door, and slowly turned.

Chat slightly jumbled around for words in his head. He was ten times more nervous than usual, and he needed to get his thoughts in line, like he used to.

"I don't know about you, but I still have sometime before my transformation wears off... Maybe we could spend a little more time together." He suggested, a goofy smile on his face and his hand reaching up to rub the back of his neck.

Ladybug, shook her head with a smile, her arms slowly folding.

-Chat Noir-

Chat Noir sat against the bed, his teeth clenched together as ladybug pressed a damp cloth against the wound carefully. It had sealed on its own for the most part, but she couldn't survey most of the damage until it was cleaned.

She looked at his skin with a furrowed brow. This was the most she's ever seen of the male body, and it was making her blush some. She did away with it the best way that she could. She knew that if he had saw it, is ego could possibly explode.

That's just how he was.

"I don't even get to call him dad." He spoke softly, breaking the silence between the two of them.

Ladybug was taken by surprise at his sudden statement.

She looked up at him carefully.

"What do you mean?" She asked before finishing up the wound.

"My father... I don't even call him dad..."He sighed.

Ladybug slowly pulled away.

"You aren't close with your parents?" She asked curiously, as she set down the damp rag.

Chat Noir shook his head.

"Not with my father at least... My mom hasn't been around for awhile, and my father gets too... Adamant of me." He said sheepishly. "It's a little overwhelming. At times I don't even feel like his son."

Ladybug looked at him with a grimace. She scooted a little closer and rested her head into his arm, keeping mindful of his wound just above.

"I know... It seems hard now, but as I said before, I'm sure you'll figure something out." She said softly. "You don't know what could happen. Life is full of surprises." She whispered, and slowly brushed her fingers against his arms.

She could feel her own heart beat in her throat. She didn't know what was with her suddenly.

This was only the second time she's ever had a meaningful conversation with him, and they seemed to be coming up a lot.

She could feel herself being drawn to him some, and she bit her lip.

He kept himself buried in her warmth.

He often found himself shuddering as they both breathed in synchronization.

She slowly pulled away, the front of his suit was still undone halfway, and ladybug gulped. She reached over and began to close it up.

"You're all patched up now." She breathed, her hands trembling as she started to close up.

Just as her hands worked their way up Chat caught them carefully.

Ladybugs eyes widened and she looked up at him.

She blinked a few times, her lips parted slightly as she breathed and her pink lips opened more so to speak.

Before she could get any words out, his lips had caressed hers.

Chat Noir didn't know what came over him, he felt a little wrong that he gave her no warning either.

The moment felt right for him. He enjoyed her company, she made him feel validated. She gave him the attention and affection that he craved.

Her lips remained still against his. He slowly pulled away, his eyes opening slowly.

Her cheeks were incredulously red beneath the mask. Her chest heaved almost as If she was panicking.

Ladybug was taken back from the kiss, but would it be wrong of her to say that she liked it?

Sure, he wasn't Adrien, but the kiss felt so right.

Did this mean she liked him? She didn't know anymore. She looked at Chat who stood still for a moment before he leaned forward and kissed her once more.

Only this time, she kissed back.

Chat let himself sink into the moment, as his own heart started to pound in his throat.

The two of them seemed to melt into each other.

For the time being, both of them decided that they'd enjoy their intimacy because each of them both had what the other needed.

Ladybug blushed deeply as she lay down, her body only bore her undergarments. Her mask and earrings remained in tact, as her chest heaved up and down.

She had never done something like this before, and she didn't know what she was doing.

Her legs carefully pressed together, as her arms even covered her chest.

Chat ran his hand down her arms and shifted as his lips touched the corner of her mouth.

Ladybug gasped in pain, a small whimper escaping her lips.

"Ouch." She whimpered, her body slightly recoiling.

His eyes widened slightly as he retracted his hand from her arm, completely forgetting about the wound she sustained.

"I'm sorry." Chat assured, his hand immediately dropping down to her forearms.

Ladybug pressed her pink lips together and nodded, she turned her head to the side.

She closed her eyes and breathed deep, as his lips kissed down the back of her ear, and slowly down her neck.

She bit her lip, as his hand slowly followed through every curve and dip of her body.

His hand paused at her underwear, his hands shook almost vigorously as he lifted her hips, and slid them down her long legs.

Ladybug gripped the sheets, her heart once more threatened to pound out of her chest.

Her mind clouded, she couldn't think of anything at that moment.

Chat found himself moving on instinct. He really did love her, and he needed her.

His lips brushed against her skin. Her legs trembled as his fingertips lightly grazed her. Goosebumps rose on her skin, as her lips parted and her eyes squeezed shut.

Chat carefully held her thighs, his mind also clouded, the only thing he could see was her.

It was all he wanted to see.

He could feel the blush rise on his face, as his head hung low.

Within moments his tongue dipped into the depths of her core.

Ladybug gasped, her body immediately reacting. The initial feeling so shocking it sent sparks down her spine so intense it caused her legs to tense.

She could feel tiny spasms in her stomach as he continued to explore her warmth.

She felt embarrassed, her eyes closing and opening as she tried to keep her grasp on reality.

Her hands immediately rushed to his hair.

Trembling, her fingers ran through the locks of his hair as her thighs rapidly tensed.

"S-should we turn off the lights?" She breathed, her breath rigid.

Chat seemed too preoccupied with his current doings he didn't even answer.

Chat felt fireworks explode in his head. He enjoyed the moment he was having with her rather than continuously boasting to himself that he got this close to her.

Everything that was happening just didn't register.

His face continued to blush deeply as her fingers raked through his hair.

He could feel her thighs tensing occasionally.

Ladybug felt herself being pulled closer to her first release.

Her heart began to pound harder, her vision became blurry, and her body vibrated in so much bliss, it almost terrified her.

She bit her lip, as her head lifted and dropped.

"No, no, no, no." She whispered frantically, her knees buckling inwardly.

"No... Please... Please." She begged to almost no one as bliss rocked every fiber of her being. Her body spasmed, and before she knew it, she came crashing back down on to the bed.

Her eyes remained closed, as she attempted to regain her thoughts. Her face completely flushed, she breathed heavily.

Chat slowly rested his face against her inner thigh, his eyes closed and his lips parted.

Her skin smelled sweet to him, and he savored the closeness he had with her that very moment.

He opened his eyes once more and shifted as he hovered over her.

Ladybug looked at him briefly, but slowly looked away as he began to kiss at her neck once more.

She slowly reached up, her fingers ran across his forearms delicately.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him, just yet. Her face still flushing, she was incredibly embarrassed at her inexperience as well as her predicament. He seemed experienced some, but she was completely unaware that it was his first time too.

He was simply caught up in the moment just as she was.

She could feel him press against with ease. Adrien, behind the mask began shaking some. He felt some parts of him wanting to recoil.

He had to know who she was.

He paused slightly as he hovered over her, his hand propped him up beside her head.

His chest heaved alongside hers. His lips parted so to speak, but was interrupted when her soft lips touched his.

Once more, shocks ran through his spine at their kiss. The years he waited just for this moment was worth it to him.

Fireworks exploded in his head, the moment their lips met and he let it sink in. His eyes closed slowly as the two shared a passionate kiss.

Her hands traveled down his arms, and her legs slowly encased around his hips, which were now almost bare.

She breathed shyly, her cheecks flustered a deep red as he took her lips.

Her hands retreated towards his back, and his lips moved elsewhere.

She finally opened her eyes after what felt like centuries.

She trembled slightly, as she pressed her nose against his skin. She left small kisses across his chest eventually letting it lead to the small wound on his collar bone. She smiled sweetly as she kissed it.

Her fingertips continued to travel down his spine, her legs still trembling.

Her nails dug into his back as his hips moved.

A small gasped escaped both of their lips as they took in the new feeling each of them felt.

Ladybug immediately began to feel spasms in her stomach, and Chat Noir felt fireworks travel up his spine.

Out of instinct, he began to move delicately.

Ladybugs legs tensed around him.

Her eyes rapidly closed and her breathing only grew more rigid along with his. She could feel the skin of his hips brushing against her inner thighs.

Her hands fell from his back towards his forearms where he held himself carefully.

Her fingers dug into his skin some. She bit her lip, her eyes widening and then closing shut once more.

Chat could feel the fireworks in his head with each movement. His breathing only hitched as he felt her thighs tremble around him.

It didn't take much for ladybug to reach her release.

She buried her face into his neck, as she convulsed delicately against him.

Her vision became blurry, and she gasped, internally begging for mercy.

He held her like a delicate flower. Ladybug breathed out as she sensed him edging closer, as his movements became more eager and desperate. She held on to his forearms, biting onto her lip to keep up with him. Nonetheless she did whatever she could to keep herself close to him.

He lightly whimpered in her ear as his body spasmed, his own release sucking the energy out of him. His vision shook and he held himself tightly against her

Ladybug shifted as she felt his release, her hands shaking as she placed her hands at his shoulders.

He carefully collapsed onto her, his arms immediately wrapping around her waist, as he waited out his release.

They both lay quietly, attempting to catch their breaths as the two lay in silent bliss.

She was tired, and her body felt sore.

He was also tired, but he found himself smiling almost foolishly as he rested against her.

Her lips opened slightly as she turned her head away, the blush still incredibly evident against her skin.

Did this really just happen?

Did she just do what she thought she would probably only share with Adrien.

Ladybug immediately felt a drop in her stomach as her high faded out significantly.

Immediately, Adrien flooded into her mind. Soon after, her parents were next.

Internally she felt like she had betrayed Adrien, and disrespected her parents.

She gulped as Chat Noir rolled off of her.

She touched her face, her mask still perched tightly against her skin. She slipped out of bed eagerly, her figure slipping out of Chat's arms which pulled Chat out of his high.

"Where are you going?" Chat spoke softly, as he reached and tugged on her hand.

Ladybug froze and looked at him apologetically.

She gulped once more. Her internal conflicts were causing her to withdraw as usual, and she needed to leave before she had a breakdown.

"M-my transformation is wearing off... I need to go." She breathed.

Chat blinked a few times and sat up.

"Wait... Even after all of this... You still don't want to know who we really are?" He asked, small amounts of hurt etched in his voice.

Adrien had just experienced the most love and passion he could have ever gotten. For all his years of living, he craved that attention, he craved love. After having shared this most intimate moment with her, he felt a deep connection, and he didn't want to lose her.

"I'm sorry... " She spoke with a trembling voice as she attempted to slip back on her suit.

Chat began to slide to the end of the bed to meet her again.

"Please... Don't leave." He pleaded as he reached for her hand.

She pulled away and nearly tumbled through the door.

She wanted to cry.

She felt a black hole swarm in her stomach.

She wanted to share this moment with Adrien. Why the hell did she give in to Chat Noir?!

She grew frustrated with herself.

She opened the door and looked back at him.

"This never happened." She breathed and without another look she closed the door.

Wiping tears from her eyes she ran to her room.

Chat stared at the door, his heart beating uncontrollably.

Her words continued to ring around in his head.

He couldn't grasp everything, it had all happened so fast.

He was just in a dream, and now he was suddenly pulled into a nightmare.

He clutched the blanket in his lap, as his head dropped down solemnly.

She probably wasn't aware, but her words had killed him.

A/N:

Sorry it took so long. I literally have been writing this chapter for days! I kept having to go back, and change things. I must have revised it four times to change and then add stuff all the while waiting for an edit from a third party. Anyways, I was really nervous to post this chapter and I hope you guys like it? It should get the setting going.

Thank you so much!


	10. Chapter 10

-Chat Noir-

Chat sat on top of the roof, the sun was out, and the air seemed to be warmer than usual. He wasn't complaining either way. His legs criss crossed carefully at his ankles.

He thoughtfully looked at his stick, ladybug had been ignoring his calls lately.

It had been two days since their intimate encounter, and Chat Noir worried that it could have been the last time they were going to see each other.

He missed her terribly, and he didn't get a chance to see her since then.

The akumatized assailant didn't show up either. Chat hadn't seen her in some time either.

The streets of Paris remained quiet. He wished he could have said the same about his mind.

He retracted his stick and put it back behind his back.

Chat shuddered as he sighed.

He could still feel her on his lips, at times when he tried to sleep his mind would carry him back to that unforgettable moment.

He wanted to go back. He wanted to live back to when it happened.

He could still taste her on his tongue.

He sighed and carefully stood up, the bones in his back cracking with ease.

He carefully slipped off the building and sprinted home.

-Marinette-

Marinette had stayed inside all day. Alya came once or twice to check in on Marinette, but she wasn't doing too well.

Marinette stepped out of the shower. Her head pounded severely, and her stomach hurt. The stress had finally gotten down to her.

She hadn't heard from him in some time either. She was aware that he tried to reach out to her a couple of times, but she didn't want to talk to him. At least for the time being. She was embarrassed and she was ashamed.

All she could remember was the look on his face right before she left.

She was angry with herself. She didn't even know what came over her. She felt that because she was caught in the moment she inwardly led him on. She liked Adrien, she only ever liked Adrien.

The thought of sharing that moment with Chat instead of Adrien only bothered her more than she could have possibly imagined.

She breathed in deeply, and wiped her eyes. She dried herself carefully and slipped into her bedroom.

Marinette carefully threw herself in her bed.

Tikki had slept most of the day. The two of them had been exhausted looking non-stop for the evilized victim.

Marinette held her face shyly, as he eyes closed.

She tried everything she could to avoid thinking about her encounter with Chat Noir. She needed to focus on more important things.

Tikki cuddled until the pillows, her face almost buried.

Marinette shuddered, she could still remember the way he felt. She could even still feel his lips, as well as how delicate his tongue explored her.

She clenched her fists. How could she do this? To Adrien, and her parents.

Adrien wouldn't want someone like her... And her parents would hate her if they knew what she did.

Marinette was sure she was overreacting, but she couldn't will away the voices in her head that seem to contradict the possibility.

She turned to her side and rubbed her temples, as her eyes flickered beneath her lids.

Tikki hadn't said a word about it, though Marinette was aware that she knew. The embarrassment didn't sink in, until only a few hours after she had reverted that night.

She didn't mean to be so cold towards him. It was the last thing she wanted.

She could still hear his voice, and the hurt etched in the tone of his voice.

She eventually closed her eyes. She eventually let it wonder to their current situation.

They both needed to work together to attain hawk moths latest akuma.

She worried it would have been awkward between the two of them.

She had hoped that the two of them could have forgotten about it, and go about to doing their business and work together as a team.

Her brow furrowed.

Knowing him, she knew he wouldn't let it go. It would have probably been the first thing he'd bring up.

He slowly relaxed her face.

It was her first time, she knew either of them wouldn't be able to forget it.

She found a heavily feeling in the pit of her stomach.

She often contemplated talking to Alya about the situation.

But how would she word it?

She couldn't tell her the entire truth. If so, she couldn't do it without blowing her identity as ladybug.

She could tell her the general situation, that she had lost her virginity, but she cringed at the thought.

It seemed completely out of her character and Alya would question that.

In fact, she knew Alya would question just about everything.

The sad part was, Marinette didn't know who she even shared that moment with. She didn't know Chat Noir's real identity, so she couldn't explain that question even if she tried.

She eventually decided that she didn't need to tell Alya, at least not yet.

She pressed her lips together and eventually let herself sleep.

-ADRIEN-

Adrien sat at his desk, his face with a deep grimace as he noticed the class starting to fill in. Often he thought about simply getting up and leaving, but he was sure his father wouldn't approve.

Alya sat behind him. Marinette who was usually beside her didn't show up to class.

Nino slid into the seat next to Adrien.

"Why the sad face, man?" He asked curiously.

Adrien blinked, unaware of his obvious sad state of affair, he quickly shook off the look on his face.

Adrien offered a weary smile.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a little tired." He said softly.

Adrien slowly slipped into the back of his mind as Nino smiled and patted him on the shoulder in reassurance.

He felt bad for lying to his friend, but if he told him the truth he would know that he was Chat Noir.

That was the last thing Adrien wanted. He trusted Nino with secrets, but he feared this was something he couldn't handle. Plus, Adrien felt he wouldn't understand the current situation he was now undergoing with ladybug.

He looked at the board ahead of them as the class grew quiet. The instructor cleared her throat and began to start the class.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck as worry nagged at him.

Ladybug had been ignoring him for quite some time, and she still had yet to even make an appearance.

Thought their current assailant hadn't. Showed up yet, it simply made the situation more worrisome and suspicious. It gave him all the more reason to keep looking and watch the streets at night as best as they could.

He was sure ladybug wouldn't deny that obligation. He was sure that he was going to see her that night, during their usual patrol.

He inwardly smiled. He couldn't wait to see her again..

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short. Next chapter will be the first time they interacted since that night. I just wanted to gift this chapter out there to throw myself a bone before finals, which is partly the reason why this chapter is so short. semester is almost done and things are piling up. But after break things should be longer and more interesting.

Thank you for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

-MARINETTE-

* One month later*

Marinette had grown used to not having those around her.

It had been a month since she's seen the akumatized victim as well Chloé.

Marinette couldn't rid away the gnawing thoughts in her head.

Every time she walked to school, she'd see the missing flyers everywhere.

Even in class, it was all the school ever talked about.

Marinette often woke up most nights in a cold sweat, her anxiety so bad it almost caused her to vomit.

Her parents started to grow suspicious, and she couldn't miss anymore days of school.

She slipped on her bookbag and looked at the steps of her school.

Alya stood beside her and touched her shoulder.

"Everyone is saying she's dead." He voice emanated as the two began to climb the steps.

Marinette had already been chewing her thumbnail, Alya's voice pulling her straight from her thoughts.

"W-what?" Marinette asked, as the two walked into the class.

"Chloé... She's been gone for a little over a month... Everyone is already saying she's dead." Alya clarified.

Marinette swallowed hard and ignored the immediate drop in her stomach.

She was already worried about Chloé. Although she wasn't very nice to her or any of her friends, she didn't want the girl dead.

She slid into her seat, and ran her hand across her cheeks.

-ADRIEN-

Adrien had been silently crying the night before. Everything had just dawned on him in the last month.

His father only seemed to be more and more angry with him.

For the first time, he had felt sick. His stomach made flips and turns and his head pounded in his ears.

He was completely miserable. He had a slight panic in his chest as he truly believed that he was never going to see ladybug again.

He almost felt like he was drowning. After learning that Chloé had been missing for a little over a month, it had simply added to the massive amount of stress he was already in.

"Take the day off." Plagg suggested as he sat on Adrien's shoulder.

Adriens chest felt heavy and he looked at his locked bedroom door.

The housekeepers seemed to be in slight frustration as they couldn't enter his room.

He ran a hand through his hair.

"Your father won't be here for another week or two! It's a good idea." Plagg ushered.

Adrien dropped his head.

"You're right." He sighed. He'd hardly ever agreed with Plagg, but it was different this time.

Not only was his father ever around, but Nathalie seemed to make less of her appearance in the last month.

Adrien closed his eyes and fell back against his bed.

His lip tugged between his teeth as he let out a loud and well deserved groan.

He missed another human's touch, and he missed ladybug like hell. He was willing to take everything he said to her back if it meant that he'd see her again.

But he refused to pretend that it never happened.

He loved her, and that moment was one of the best things he's ever experienced.

It was the first time he had ever been intimate, and that night etched into his mind like a stain.

He was in love with her, and the more he thought about that moment, the more pain he felt in his chest at her sharp words when they finished.

He curled into his bed and pulled the blankets over his head. He clenched on to the sheets below him. His knuckles turned white as he gripped the threads tightly.

-MARINETTE-

She sighed as she slipped into her seat.

Alya sat next to Marinette.

They both had a clear view to the front of the classroom.

Neither Adrien or Nino showed up to class.

Marinette sighed as she rested her chin on her palm.

It was normal for Nino to miss days, but it definitely wasn't normal with Adrien.

Marinette pouted some. She didn't get to stare at the back of his head today, and that kind of bummed her out.

"Adrien looked dead tired the last time I saw him." Alya whispered just as the teacher walked in.

Marinette frowned at that thought.

Poor Adrien.

"I'm sure he's just taking a day off. He deserved it." She added.

Marinette still couldn't will away the slight guilt that gnawed at her.

She didn't want to think about the incident with Chat Noir.

It was probably the dumbest thing she could have ever done. But all in all, she deeply felt as if she betrayed Adrien.

She couldn't stop the black hole that began swarming in her stomach.

She felt her palms grow a bit clammy and she pressed her lips together.

She looked straight ahead and tried to pay attention.

"Are you okay?", Alya whispered and touched Marinette's shoulder, as she seemed to notice her posture.

Marinette jumped slightly at her touch and gulped with a nod, immediately plastering a smile on her face.

Alya sighed and shook her head with an unconvinced expression.

Marinette nearly hid in her own skin and kept her gaze ahead

She couldn't concentrate.

The school bell had just rang, and Marinette hugged Alya.

"I'll see you after the weekend." Alya sighed.

"My mom has relatives over tonight, so we can't hang out this weekend." She sighed.

Marinette looked at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, Alya. Maybe we could see a movie another time then." Marinette assured.

Alya smirked and poked Marinette on the shoulder.

"Shouldnt you be asking that question to Adrien?" She teased, her brows wriggling playfully.

Marinette blushed and shoved Alya softly.

"Go home Alya. Your family is waiting." She teased.

Alya snickered as she began walking away.

"I'll see you Monday!" She said, her hand waving.

Marinette smiled and waved back.

She watched as Alya soon disappeared in the crowd.

She sighed and turned in the opposite direction.

She felt the guilt roll down her spine.

She hated lying, and she still couldn't stop beating herself up about her feelings towards Adrien.

Marinette held on the strap of her bag. Her eyes counting the cracks on the sidewalk.

She had to face facts. She knew deep down she had started to develop feelings for Chat.

Kissing him felt... Right...

She groaned. She didn't want to admit it. This was something she couldn't possibly want.

Tikki slowly emerged from her bag, and nuzzled Marinette.

"You've been awfully quiet, Marinette." She commented softly.

Marinette looked down at Tikki with a weary smile.

"It's just... I'm doing a lot of thinking." She replied.

Tikki nodded.

"Chat Noir?" She asked, her eyes almost completely glossy.

Marinette blushed deeply as she remembered Tikki knew exactly what they did that night.

Marinette shook her head.

"N-no... More important things." She replied.

Tikki tilted her head.

"Marinette-" her voice was cut off by a loud noise, and a violent shaking underneath their feet.

Marinette gasped as she leaned on a street pole for balance.

Marinette turned her head, the mayor's building was once again under attack.

"She's back..." Tikki warned.

Marinette nodded as she stumbled into an eerie alleyway and dropped her bag.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Marinette could feel her transformation take place.

It was like swimming in an ocean of bubbles.

As it was complete, she made a run for it.

She wrapped her ladybug yoyo and swung herself up.

In a grunt, she landed on the roof effortlessly.

She breathed in as she stood up.

She ran towards the roof top door that led to the steps in the inside.

She could hear commotion going on in the inside of one of the rooms.

Immediately the mayor's guards swung into action and began to evacuate the building.

The mayor was in the next arrondissiment, on a meeting.

Ladybug carefully inspected the halls on the fourth floor.

He eyes bounced around the hall walls.

"No matter where I show up, you're bound to find me aren't you?" A female's sharp voice said behind her.

Ladybug clenched her fist and turned around to face the enemy.

"What do you want?" Ladybug asked, her voice almost shaking.

"I think you know what I want..."her voice trailed off.

Ladybug gulped and touched her earrings..

The assailant chuckled.

"I want you out of the way... Permanently." She said with a grin.

She immediately lunged towards ladybug.

Ladybug clenched her teeth, her eyes following the girls form.

Her body twisted, dodging the attack.

Ladybug gripped the assailants ankle, and with all her might, yanked her back.

Ladybug grunted as she threw the assailant back against the wall.

The assailant banged against the wall, her eyes widened in shock at ladybugs sudden dodge and retaliation.

"I'm getting sick of you. " ladybug said with slight anger, her breathing heavy.

The girl smiled as she pulled herself from the crevice in the wall her body created from force of impact.

"I can tell so." She said, wiping blood from her split lip.

"I don't want to hurt you... But you're leaving me no choice." Ladybug gulped, her body immediately aching which was abnormal for her.

"Of course... Otherwise I'd kill you... Hand over the earrings... I'll consider sparing your life." She offered.

Ladybug clenched her fists.

"Keep dreaming." She replied back swiftly.

The assailant laughed as her own fists clenched, a black smoke forming around them.

Ladybug gulped.

She knew what was to come.

A thick gust of smoke darted straight for her.

Ladybug immediately dropped in the narrow hallway.

With a loud thud, ladybug landed on the floor.

Flinging her yoyo she was able to wrap it around the girls wrist, yanking her to the ground as well.

The assailant looked up, her eyes black and her teeth clenched.

Before ladybug could react the girl wrapped up the wire, yanking ladybug towards her.

With a grin, she wrapped up the wire, her hand gripping the midstring.

Ladybug's eyes widened as she felt her own yoyo wire wrapped tight around her neck.

Ladybug immediately began to panic. Her hands attempting to pry away the wire that began to dig in her skin.

She gasped for air.

"I warned you..." The girl said, her eyes completely black.

Ladybug began to kick at her, tears slipping from her eyes as she began to choke.

She reached up and began to scratch her face, which the girl simply turned her head.

Ladybug could hear her own heart beat pound in her ears as her vision became blurry.

"I can hear your heart..." The girl said coldly.

She pulled the yoyo wire tighter.

"But no worries... That'll end soon." She said, her eyes slowly fading back to a blue color.

Her face slowly started to contort into something of pure interest as she now heard something else.

Her grin slowly faded away from the smile to something of confusion.

The wire loosened around her neck.

Ladybug whimpered loudly as she was able to breathe in a bit of air.

The girl was suddenly yanked off, and thrown across the hall.

Ladybug immediately pulled at the wire, the imprint already implanted on her neck.

She rubbed her neck as she coughed, her hands shaking as she finally breathed.

"Are you alright?" A familiar voice spoke.

Ladybug looked up, a pair of green eyes bore through her own.

She nodded as he crouched down, and helped her up.

They both looked at the girl, ladybugs hand gripped on to Chat's tightly.

The assailant staggered to her feet, a form of smoke forming at her feet.

"This... Is interesting..." She spoke, the smoke traveling up her body.

"This calls for a change of plans..." The grin appeared back on her face. Her eyes immediately darted back to Chat.

"I wonder if you have anything to do with it." She chuckled as she slowly began to fade out.

"No!" Ladybug exclaimed, her neck almost hurting immediately after. Ladybug shook as she took a lunge for the slowly dissipating figure.

Her fists clenched as she landed into nothing.

She looked back at Chat.

She rubbed her neck, the red lines throbbing against her skin breathed the suit

"We're not spending the night here again..." She rasped.

Chat shook his head.

"Still gives us time to talk. It's been a long time, my lady." He replied.

Ladybug shook her head.

"I don't want to talk..." She retorted.

Chat Noir began to walk closer to her once more.

"I can't pretend it didn't happen." He spoke truthfully.

Ladybug pushed at his chest as he was merely inches away from her.

"Nows not the time!" She exclaimed.

"And when is the time?! When you disappear for another month or so?" He asked, hurt and anger etched in his voice.

This was a first time seeing this side of him, ladybug stared at him with wide eyes.

The two of them looked at each other in silence.

Her eyes locked on to his.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean... To come off cold... Or to disappear... But... Everything happened so fast." Ladybug spoke. "I-it... Scared me..." Her voice trailed off.

Chat looked at her, his lips parted as he hesitantly touched her waist.

"Don't-" ladybug whispered, and slowly pushed him away.

Chat immediately caught her hand.

She looked at their hands, her eyes traveling up to his eyes.

She pressed her lips together, and looked away.

She breathed deep and tried to think elsewhere.

She began to think about how she was close to death, but something willed the assailant to stop. She didn't know what the case was, but she became curious.

Chat released her hands as he began to roll the fabric away from her neck.

"How bad is the damage?" He asked, exposing her neck.

Ladybug winced.

"I-I'm not sure... I'm afraid to look." She spoke carefully.

She began to tremble once more. Her heart raced the moment he touched her skin.

Chat Noir could feel his own heartbeat, not because he was mesmerized, but because the wire had left a nasty deep red mark on her neck.

"Is it sore?" He asked, as he then exposed her collar bones.

Ladybug breathed in and gulped.

"Y-yeah... Only a little." She breathed, her face a deep red and her pupils dialated.

"She will be back. And I'm sure it'll be here again. We need to keep a look out and be careful" Ladybug added, her voice shaking as she pulled away from him. Her hand slipped out of his with force he couldn't help but to recognize.

"Then I'll keep watch..." Chat spoke, ignoring her sudden change in body language.

Ladybug nodded, as she ran her fingers across her neck.

"H-How bad does it look?" She asked, inwardly afraid of the answer.

Chat didn't answer but simply glared at her.

She had gathered her assumptions by then.

Ladybug sighed and shook her head. The pain of her face was evident. Her mind immediately began to race as she began to over think once more.

She could even still feel the wire around her neck.

Someone almost killed her with her own weapon.

But what made her stop?

What did she mean when she had asked if Chat had something to so with it.

What exactly did "it" mean? These questions immediately flooded in her mind, aimlessly torturing her.

Her eyes closed as she bit her lip, and suddenly she felt someone touch her face.

Her mind immediately stopped. The tears that threatened to ebb, immediately pushed back.

With a soft gasp she opened her eyes to meet a pair of green ones staring into hers.

Chat still couldn't get over her eyes. He was crazy about her, and lately he didn't care that it became obvious.

He had missed her, the past month without her was almost excruciating, especially since he was only left to linger on the last words she's told him.

She breathed softly and then gasped, her eyes closing once more as he gently began to kiss her neck.

"It will be okay." He assured against her skin, and soon rested his forehead against hers.

Ladybug trembled as she let herself sink into him as she had did before.

She touched his hand as it continued to rest on her cheek.

The two remained still in that moment.

She swallowed hard as she prepared for what she sensed was coming next.

His fingers slowly curled under her chin and lifted her face.

Her eyes only opened halfway as she felt him move closer and closer.

They fluttered closed as her hands rested on his chest, and his lips pressed on to hers firmly.


	12. Chapter 12

INTIMACY WARNING. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

-MARINETTE-

The kiss was much more intense than anything she could have ever possibly experienced.

Chat ran his fingers through her bangs, before he rested them at the sides of her neck.

Ladybug shivered as her hands caught into his.

She kissed back, their lips in a fight for dominance.

It wasn't long until she pulled away, attempting to gasp for air.

Her forehead rested on his, and he licked his lips.

She held her eyes closed.

She could feelt her blood boil as she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

She gently touched his face and leaned closer once more.

Before they knew it, the two off them were on the floor, right there in the middle of the hallway.

Her hands shook as they tugged at the collar of his suit.

Within moments, they were eagerly tearing off each other's suits.

Ladybug kept her soft lips eagerly pressed to his where he turned his head for a better angle.

His lips pulled away from hers, and slowly traveled down her neck.

His tongue slowly explored her chest, which ladybug immediately reacted to.

Her eyes squeezed shut, her lips parting as she whimpered in ecstasy.

Chat breathed against her skin, as his love shook under him, wearing nothing but her underwear. She opened her eyes the moment he hovered over her. Their eyes connected immediately, as their masks continued to hide their real identities.

She swallowed hard as her pupils dilated, her cheeks even darker.

He looked down on her, their breathing uneven as they looked at each other.

He leaned down and kissed her eagerly.

His chest felt like it was close to bursting. He missed this, and almost felt honored that he was able to experience this moment again.

Her lifted her waist as he slid down her underwear, his fingers brushing against her thigh as his excitement grew eager.

Every emotion he's ever had for her, he kept withheld. It wasn't until she disappeared for a month that they became difficult for him to maintain.

Ladybug blushed as she pressed her thighs together, her hands covering herself as she breathed.

Chat leaned down and kissed her once more with urgency.

Ladybug whimpered as she returned the kiss, keeping up with the sense of urgency.

Her hands knotted in his hair as her legs wrapped around his waist securely.

His head dropped as he pressed against her, his lips kissing her neck softly, being mindful of her injuries.

Ladybug shook as she smelled his skin, his hair, his breath. She shook more so at the anticipation when his hips shifted.

Her hands immediately dropped down to his lower back.

His cheek pressed against hers, his lips brushing slightly against the lobe of her ear.

Her back arched and her nails dug into his back at his sudden intrusion.

She felt her spine tingle as he breathed out a small moan in her ear.

Her nails dragged up his back, causing him to wince a bit, and to draw back in pain.

One of her hands balled into a fist, her nails digging in her own palm.

He reached over and smoothed out her hand. His lips soon met hers once more as he moved diligently.

Ladybug tensed under him some. Her body racked with bliss.

This time was a lot different than before. This one had more urgency, more eagerness to his movements.

Ladybugs fingers encased around his as the two held hands.

His lips hovered over hers, his mouth open against hers but not really kissing.

Her teeth slowly bit into his bottom lip as she tried to keep up with his movements.

She whimpered as he pushed her closer to her release.

It was a pace she wasn't used to, and it seemed to drive her mad.

Her hand clenched around his hand.

"Chat~" she breathed, her body tensing as she feared her release.

His lips stayed at hers as he breathed into her mouth.

"I... I thought... I'd never see you again" he spoke, his voice chopped between breaths and moving.

Ladybug shook slightly, her vision blurring.

She couldn't handle the release she anticipated. It was scaring her.

Her heart pounded as she tried to hold back.

She bit her lip once more as she kept up with him. She could taste his breath as his skin pressed against hers.

His chest pressed tightly against hers, and she silenced his whimpers with a kiss.

Her hand continued to hold on to his as the kiss turned into an urgent need. Her free hand held the back of his neck.

She eventually let her lips slip away from his, as she simply breathed against them.

She began to tremble some as she was edging closer. Her breath grew rigid, and allowed him to take her, simply before the edge.

Her hand immediately slipped from his and slid down his chest.

"No... No, no, no, no, no,no" she begged, her hand now pushing at his hips.

Her legs wrapped around his waist ever more tighter.

"I can't-" she pleaded, her vision shaking, her voice pitching.

"Wait... Wait..." Chat panted, his hips pressed to hers tightly.

Ladybug gasped, her body trembling, as his hands were now propped on both sides of her head, propping himself up.

"Chat-" she begged, her eyes shutting and a loud whimper escaped her mouth. She breathed heavily as she rode out her release. Her body soon relaxed as she now lay motionless on the ground.

She could feel the muscles in his hips tremble, as he grunted with a quick jerk motion.

Ladybug soon tensed again as she felt the familiar warmth of his release.

He breathed out and waited before he slowly moved away from her.

He trembled slightly, trying to catch his breath.

Ladybug immediately turned to her side. Her lips parted as she tried to catch her breath.

Chat followed suit, staring at the back of her head.

They'd just finished an intense session, it was a first for them.

"You know... This wasn't a mistake..." He whispered softly. "You can't make the same mistake twice." He panted.

Ladybug shuddered, as he spoke. He was right, and she knew she liked him. It just wasn't right to her.

Deep down, she was afraid of that too.

"I still don't think... We should... Reveal ourselves just yet." She sighed.

He raised a brow and propped himself up on his elbow as the two awkward lay on the floor.

"Still?" He sighed, a bit frustrated but respected her wishes.

Ladybug only wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'd... Just feel... More comfortable if we've waited just a little longer." She whispered.

Chat blinked a few times and slowly moved closer.

He placed his hands on her hips and kissed the back of her neck.

Ladybug closed her eyes, and rolled her shoulders, as his thumbs massaged her hips.

"We should get going before someone comes back." He whispered, a goofy smile forming on his lips.

Ladybug rolled her eyes and sat up with a grin.

She held her chest in her hands and gathered up her clothing.

He did the same.

Marinette had some thinking to do.

Adrien was glad that she didn't leave this time.

He looked up at her as she slid on her under wear.

"You're... Not going to disappear on me for a whole month... Are you?" He asked, his hand lightly grabbing hers.

Ladybug sighed as she looked at their hands momentarily.

She looked at him with a weary smile.

"I won't."

A/N: Sorry for such an unnecessary chapter. I wanted more intimacy between the two.

Also, I think I'm sexually attracted to one of my co workers... Oh well. xD


	13. Chapter 13

-ADRIEN-

Adrien lay on his stomach. He had just made it out of the shower, it was a bit more painful than usual, but it was worth it to him.

Nino had wondered why Adrien was in a happier mood than usual these days. It had been five days since he and ladybug had been together and shared each other passionately one minute at a time.

They had seen each other the night before, for their nightly patrol, but didn't talk much about their last encounter.

Adrien sat up, and pulled his shirt over his head. He winced as the fabric of his shirt brushed against the deep scratches on his lower back.

Plagg looked at Adrien and shook his head.

Adrien looked at Plagg with a horrified blush.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked, his voice shaking slightly.

Plagg floated up to Adrien's shoulder with a grin.

"Was it worth it?" He asked, his eyes motioned to the scratches across his back.

Adrien sighed, a dreamy smile tugged at his lips as he remembered the events that happened.

He couldn't help but to feel a little guilty.  
He had been carried away, he went a lot more eager than usual, and it was because of his own pace that caused ladybug to scratch him up the way she did.  
He pressed his lips together and looked to Plagg and shrugged.

"Shes always worth it." He replied.  
Plagg rolled his eyes.  
"Oh please..."

Adrien chuckled at his response and rubbed his temples.

He knew that revealing their identities to one another could be risky, but he could keep a secret if he wanted to.

He wouldn't tell anyone who she really was, and it was killing him that he didn't know who she really was.  
She had said to give her time, but could that time come any faster?  
He grew more and more impatient by the minute.

-MARINETTE-

Sweat beaded at her hairline.  
Her stomach had curled into knots, and her body had felt weaker than its ever been.

Her body tensed as she gripped on the sides of the toilet bowl.  
She shook as she vomited violently, her body threatening to give out on her that very moment.

Her mom knocked on the door.

"Marinette... Are you alright?" She asked, her ear nearly pressed against the door.

Marinette panted, she stood up on shaking legs and began to rinse her mouth.

"I'm okay, mom." She breathed as she wiped her face and stepped out to meet her mother.

They had both descended the stairs towards the shop on the first floor.  
Her dad had began to beat the eggs into the bowl.

"Would you mind stirring this up?" He asked, and started to push the bowl towards her.

With a smile, Marinette received so and began to stir the eggs.  
Her father went to the back to retrieve other ingredients, while her mother started to set the display cakes.  
Marinette whisked the eggs as best as she could.  
The aroma of the batter immediately caused her body to tense.

She clamped a hand over her mouth and ran back upstairs as she became violently ill again.

Her mother paused and watched Marinette with a grimace as she ran up the stairs, her face almost a green color.

Marinette had finished and groaned.  
Her brow furrowed as she began to swear and she wiped her forehead with her sleeve.

Tikki slowly emerged from the fabric covering her neck. She had done well hiding the fact that she was almost choked to death, and with a little makeup, the scar it left was barely noticeable.

"Marinette, are you alright?" She asked, her eyes huge with curiosity and concern.

Marinette breathed in deeply.

"I don't know what is wrong with me today." She replied shakily. "I think I may have caught a bug" she breathed.  
Tikki frowned at Marinette.

"You should get some rest. Explain to your parents, I'm sure they'd understand."

Marinette breathed steadily before nodding and cleaning herself up.

She only made it halfway down the stairs before she felt weak and ill once more.

She looked at her mother who was on her way up the stairs.

Marinette pressed her lips together as she looked at her mother apologetically.

Her mother looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Marinette... You look a bit green. Are you alright?" She asked.

Marinette nodded, and swallowed before speaking again.

"Y-yeah... I think I came down with something." She whispered, her voice quivering.

Marinette couldn't tell what was wrong with her, but she had been eating a lot lately and was easily subjectable to food poisoning.

That could have been likely. She wouldn't doubt it.

Her mother slowly climbed up the stairs and touched Marinette's face.

"Sweetie... You're sweating... Do you need anything?" She asked, her worry etching more into her features.

Marinette trembled slightly as she began to smell the cupcakes down below baking.

She shook her head.  
"Just rest..." She breathed, fighting another urge to vomit.

There was nothing left to vomit, she was simply vomiting water and acid by this point.

Her mother nodded and grabbed Marinette's trembling hand and led her straight to bed.

Later that day Marinette felt a bit better enough to make the half day of school.

Her sickness almost immediately washed away, although she did feel sore more than half the time.

Marinette began to cross the street carefully when Tikki emerged from the flap of her purse.

"I see you're in a better shape Marinette." She said with glossy eyes.

Marinette giggled softly.  
"I feel a lot better." She replied. "I guess it was just a morning bug."

Tikki nodded and immediately submerged back into her purse when the two of them spotted Alya step off the bus.

Marinette smiled as she reached the other side of the street.  
It had been awhile since she's seen her friend. She was inwardly cheering at how much better she was feeling. She was glad that she made the decision to return to the rest of the class.

Everyone was just returning to class from their lunch breaks.  
Alya and Nino were usually the first ones to return.  
Marinette never really questioned it.  
She had always suspected that Alya and Nino had something going on, but never pressured Alya about it.

"Alya!" Marinette called softly from the corner.  
Alya spotted Marinette and waved.  
Within moments she was at her side and the two of them began to walk towards class.

Marinette had a hard time concentrating.  
She felt an immense pain in her chest.

She occasionally sipped the bottle of water she had stashed in her bag, but it was in vain.  
Alya noticed Marinette fidgeting, and slowly turned to face her.

"Marinette... What is the matter with you?" She whispered harshly.  
Adrien silently heard the harsh whisper and turned slightly.  
Marinette caught a glimpse of him, and gulped with a deep blush.  
She immediately composed herself and waved shyly at him.  
He smiled and waved back before turning his attention back towards the instructor.  
Marinette sighed in relief. He was just so beautiful.  
She couldn't help but to feel the slight tinge of guilt as she thought back on her rendezvous with Chat Noir.  
After all, Adrien was who she was really in love with.  
At least, she was convinced she was.

She looked at Alya with an apologetic expression, the blush still in her cheeks.

"Nothing, I just have heartburn." She breathed.

Alya rose a brow.  
"Heartburn?" She whispered back.  
Marinette nodded and waited as the teacher took a break in her words.  
Once she spoke again Marinette turned her head towards Alya.

"Y-yeah... I was really sick this morning. I was puking almost every five minutes." She replied truthfully.  
"Maybe that's why I have it."

Alya gave her a strange look and shrugged it off.

Marinette shook her head and rubbed her temples.  
She continued to drink her water, the heartburn failed to die down until later.

When the last bell rang to dismiss the class, Marinette felt as if it were in vain.  
She couldn't concentrate at all, and she was beginning to feel a little ill.

She slung her back over her shoulder.

She stumbled a bit and was slightly pushed forward as someone bumped into her.

"Oh, sorry Marinette." Adrien said softly.  
Marinette gulped and turned her head.

He gave her a small smile and patted her shoulder.

She looked at him, her eyes wide and her face turned pale before it went into a green shade.

Adrien's expression slowly turned into one of concern.

"Are you alright?"He asked curiously.

Alya slowly touched Marinette's shoulder.  
"Y-yeah... She's just feeling a little ill this afternoon." She said softly.

Marinette continued to look at Adrien, her heart pounding in her ears and her stomach tight.

"I hope you feel better." He told her thoughtfully. His green eyes immediately connected with hers.

Marinette could feel her stomach turn.  
This wasn't good, this wasn't good at all.  
No matter how bad she wanted to move, her muscles locked her in place. She inwardly screamed as Adrien simply looked at her with a genuine smile.

Alya was simply about to pull Marinette off to the side, but it had been too late.

Within a few seconds, the contents of Marinette's stomach was on Adrien's shirt.

Adrien took a few steps back, his shirt covered in vomit, some of it dripped down his shirt and on to his chest and stomach.  
It wasn't long before his own face started to turn green.

Alya's eyes widened in utter shock as did his.

"Oh my..." Before Alya could say anything Marinette immediately bursted into tears.  
She reached out towards Adrien but immediately tensed and hovered over. She began to vomit once more, only this time Adrien moved out of the way, a stray of vomit splattered just in front of his shoes.

Marinette had upset herself so much, she vomited again.

Alya immediately pulled Marinette away.

"We're sorry... I'm gonna get her home. Throw that shirt away." Alya suggested ushering her out of the class.  
Nino began to gag immensely.  
"I'm gonna be sick, I'M GONNA BE SICK." He gagged.

"Dont just stand there, get a janitor before I do it too!" Adrien retorted.

Their voices faded out as Alya walked Marinette home.  
Marinette had felt so embarrassed all she could do was cry.  
She couldn't even change her clothes on her own.

After having her cleaned up Alya sat on the bed with her.  
Tikki remained in her bag, itching to come out, and help Marinette. She had never seen her cry so much before.

Marinette let out a little sniffle and looked at Alya with puffy eyes..

"Are you done? You've been crying for hours." Alya sighed and scratched her head.

Marinette nodded and rubbed her cheeks.

"I'm so embarrassed..." She said softly, her chest heaving as she began to start another fit of crying.

Alya immediately held her face.  
"Hey, no. Don't think about it, I'm sure Adrien would laugh about it later." She assured.

Marinette gasped in air as she let out another choppy sob.  
"He-hates-me!" She cried.  
Alya immediately stood up and grabbed Marinette by the shoulders.

"No, Marinette, he doesn't. Let's go to the movies... Let's do something to get your mind off of things." She assured softly.

Marinette looked at her with glossy eyes.

"I... Wanted to ask Adrien to the movies." Her lip quivered as she began to cry once more.

Alya groaned and rested her head in her hand.

"Girl... Girl... Girl..." She sighed.

Marinette stood by the popcorn stand next to Alya.  
Her parents were nice enough to let her borrow some money for the movie tickets and snacks.

Alya bought them two movie tickets and Marinette eyed all of the snacks on stand.

She licked her lips as she began to randomly pull snacks out. She ordered two large drinks and an extra large bucket of popcorn with extra butter.

Alya stared at Marinette with wide eyes as she was rang in and cashed out.  
She hoisted some of the snacks to Alya who gulped at the massive amounts of snacks.

"Come on... The movie is about to start." Marinette spoke as she began to make her way down to the assigned screen.

Marinette squeezed into the rows with Alya beside her.

As she sat down, Marinette immediately ripped open an ice cream pop and dunked it into the popcorn bucket.

Alya stared at her with an almost horrified expression.

Marinette didn't notice. She was too busy munching down on as many snacks as she could.

The movie was midway in when Marinette had to excuse herself once more.

Alya waited behind and continued to watch.  
When it had taken a long time, Alya slowly slipped from her seat to check up on her.

Marinette hovered over the toilet, her face green and her eyes watered.

Alya slowly opened the stall, and leaned down to rub her back.

"Are you okay?" Alya asked.  
Tikki, who was just comforting Marinette before Alya came in, slowly submerged herself back into the bag she was always kept in.

Marinette looked up at Alya.

"I think I ate too much." She breathed.

Alya shook her head.

"Maybe it was the mix of things. Girl, you've been a mess today. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were pregnant." She sighed.

"Now let's get you cleaned up." She added and slowly helped Marinette off the bathroom stall floor.

Marinette gulped at Alya's choice of words.

She didn't know the few things she's got into involving Chat Noir. So, in a sad sense she didn't know any better.  
Marinette shook the thought from her head as she inwardly felt so stupid.  
There was no way she could be pregnant.  
Not ever! Never ever!  
...Could she?

A/N: Ooooo things are starting up now. It's about time. As you can see, I'm a cliffhanger junkie.


	14. Chapter 14

-MARINETTE-

Marinette sat on the edge of her bed.

Her eyes wide, and her legs shaking.

This couldn't be happening. How could she be so careless and stupid.

She held the pregnancy test in her palm, her hand shaking as she read the result plastered on the front.

Positive

She pressed her lips together as she threw it on the floor in frustration. Three other tests lay on the floor all reading the same thing.

It could have been defective, but she couldn't go to the hospital and check for herself.

She stood up, and wrapped her arms around herself as she began to pace.

She bit her lip as she gathered up the tests and threw each of them into the trash.

She could feel the tears sting in her eyes.

How could this happen?

This couldn't be happening. There's no way.

She shuddered at all the memories of her intimacy with Chat Noir. She didn't really focus on the two times he had released within her.

She rubbed her temples.

This was excruciating. She didn't even know anything about Chat Noir.

She wanted to know his identity, but at the same time she didn't. How would she even tell him? How would she tell Alya?

Her parents? How could she do that to them. Her life felt like it was shaken.

How could she tell anyone?

She didn't think too much about how much that would affect her role as ladybug, but what would everyone think of her now.

She pressed her lips together and sealed in her cries.

Adrien definitely wouldn't want her now. She was a teenager, and she was now pregnant.

How could she be so stupid?

Tikki looked at Marinette.

"Marinette... You have to tell your parents... They can help you." She assured.

Marinette shook her head as she began to pace nervously.

"No, I can't... I can't do that to them." She breathed.

"This was a terrible mistake." She added as her pace began to grow a little faster.

"Your parents can help." She assured, she carefully floated up to Marinette's ear and nuzzled her.

"It will be okay, Marinette." Tikki said softly.

"Your parents will help you."

Marinette shook her head.

"No... I'm not telling anyone. I can't do this to everyone." She sighed.

"Not even Chat...it would be best that he's not involved." She spoke softly.

Tikki looked at her with a grimace.

"But... Marinette... He's the father... Shouldn't he know?" She asked.

Marinette looked at Tikki.

"No... I'll just... Get rid of it when its born." She sniffled. She wiped her tears that already began streaming down her face.

She loved Adrien... She liked Chat too, but she loved Adrien more.

She couldn't do this anymore with Chat. It was not fair to either of them.

"Marinette...are you sure about this?" Tikki asked, her eyes widened.

Marinette stopped pacing and sat down on the bed.

"Y-yes... No one has to know about this... It'll just be me and you Tikki." She sighed.

Marinette closed her eyes as the wheels in her head turned.

Everything made sense. She understood why her akumatized assailant didn't finish her off.

She heard the baby's heartbeat.

She had an entirely new problem to deal with aside from hiding her pregnancy.

She knew her enemy was aware of her being pregnant, and now has to protect her unborn child.

-ADRIEN-

Adrien had just finished homework. He had been taking numerous showers since the incident with Marinette. She was a sweet girl, and even at times he thought she was adorable.

She was a bit strange, but quite interesting sometimes.

He wasn't aware why she acted the way she did, but the vomit incident really did throw him off.

It literally made him sick.

He couldn't wipe the smell off, despite how many times he showered.

He felt bad for her. She must have been incredibly ill.

Plagg sat on Adrien's bed and munched on his cheese, watching Adrien as if he were some movie to be entertained by.

Adrien pulled a new shirt over his head. Once he had it on, he smoothed out his hair and looked at Plagg.

"Do I smell?" He asked Plagg.

Plagg hummed as he took another gulp of his cheese.

"Its all in your head Adrien." He sighed, his face turning into that of a dreaminess.

"All I can smell is Swiss Gruyère." He hummed as he smothered himself in the cheese.

Adrien rolled his eyes and shook his head.

Adrien looked at his watch.

"Its almost time to meet up with ladybug soon. Are you full enough to transform me?" Adrien asked impatiently.

Plagg looked at Adrien with one eye and simply turned around.

Adrien couldn't help but to feel as giddy as he did. Things were going well with ladybug, and for awhile he was incredibly happy.

At that moment he didn't even worry so much about his father, he had ladybug.

It was all that mattered to him, it was all that made him happy.

"Plagg, hurry. I don't want to be late." He said thoughtfully.

-Chat Noir-

Chat waited on top of the Bourgeois hotel.

It was almost sunset and ladybug seemed to have been running late.

He looked at the time on his stick, before retracting it and putting it away.

"Anything yet?" A voice asked from way behind him.

Chat turned to look at his lady.

Something about her seemed different. He couldn't tell what it was, but she seemed troubled.

"No... Nothing yet... I still haven't figured out what the plan is yet, but I have a feeling it's going to be bad." Chat spoke, walking closer to ladybug who seemed to tense at his words.

She wrapped her arms around herself and kept her gaze away from him.

Chat assumed she was just as stressed as he was.

He slowly touched her shoulder.

"It will be okay..." He said softly.

Ladybug sighed and slowly shrugged out of his grip.

Chat allowed his hands to drop to his side.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her curiously. It was always when things got better, something always messed things up. He wasn't sure if it was the stress of the akuma or anything else.

"I'm fine..." Ladybug said, her voice starting to become a bit more serious.

"There's no sign of Chloé. We'll need to start our own search." Ladybug said thoughtfully.

"The mayor is counting on us." She spoke.

Chat nodded.

"I'll take the call on this one... You get home and get your thoughts together." He said, looking at her.

Ladybug looked at Chat, her lip trembled slightly before she stepped away.

He could tell she initially wanted to protest, but something was withholding her from doing so.

She nodded before turning her back.

"I'll be up tomorrow morning to cover... That way you can rest some tonight." She spoke and leaped before Chat could even protest.

He sighed as he watched. her leap effortlessly from building to building.

He rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

The whole thing happening felt like it was putting a strain on the both of them lately.

He wondered if their nightly patrols and lack of sleep made her uneasy.

She seemed troubled and that bothered him more than usual.

He was worried. He couldn't lose her again. He was worried that she'd pull away again. He was willing to do anything to prevent that. And so, he gave her the space she needed and made sure not to pressure her.

Sighing, he turned to face the sunset. Even though they'd had each other about twice, she still seemed closed to him.

Hopefully, she'd open up to him.

He wanted to know who she was, and he had hoped that would come sooner.

A/N : Two updates in one day?! What's happening here... I'm actually excited. :3 my mind is spawning tons of ideas. I'm actually considering a sequel. Plus I have no cable so... THERE'S TIME NOW.


	15. Chapter 15

-MARINETTE-

Marinette glared at herself in the mirror. Her face contorted with that of distaste.

She slowly groped her chest as they were now more sensitive than usual.

"Well... I guess the only upside is that they're a bit bigger." Marinette said with a grimace.

Two weeks had passed since she had learned she was pregnant, and she feared the changes her body was soon going to make.

Tikki floated up to her ear and smiled.

"At the rate you're going... It's safe to assume you conceived the first night with Chat." Tikki said thoughtfully.

Marinette immediately cringed and hushed the little kwami.

"Don't say that." She whispered carefully. Her face immediately fell into a deep blush, as Tikki giggled apologetically.

"I'm still in my first... Trimester." Marinette shuddered.

"I read about this in health class. My whole body is gonna be sore... I'm going to end up a planet soon." She cried.

Tikki shook her head and pressed her forehead against Marinette's jawline.

"Relax, Marinette. I can add just a little modification to the suit. I'd be able to hold you off just a bit longer so long as it doesn't tear. So when you grow a little, I can help you hide it." Tikki explained. Her smile soon turned to that of a grimace as she thought about their loose akuma.

"Be careful with you know who... She's the only one I've seen in years who was able to tear the suit."

Marinette listened carefully and nodded thoughtfully.

"If she rips any part of the suit... Your pregnancy could be revealed." Tikki warned.

Marinette nodded.

"Thanks Tikki." She sighed.

Marinette still hadn't told Chat about the little surprise, but she was able to work along side him as if she wasn't pregnant at all.

She made sure to distance herself, which he seemed to notice.

He still had yet to say something about it.

She couldn't ruin his life too.

Still, she couldn't even help but to feel guilty. She didn't decide on whether or not she was keeping the baby, but she told herself to worry about that at a later time.

Marinette ran her fingers across her belly.

She sighed and looked at Tikki.

"I'll have to layer myself in sweaters when I start growing. I can't tell my parents yet." She sighed.

Marinette felt a lot more stress than she was used to.

She understood the benefits of telling her parents.

They could have led guidance, they knew how to care for a baby.

She was sure her mother was aware of the effects of pregnancy, and what to expect when it's time to birth.

Marinette shuddered.

She didn't want to think about that part.

She was almost scared to do that part. She heard a lot of scary stories about it, and the immense pain it caused.

She shuddered. She had to have the baby. There was no other option she would even remotely think about doing.

She pulled out her pigtails and looked at Tikki.

"My back is already sore... I'm gonna shower." She sighed and yawned.

Tikki slowly floated around Marinette's head.

"Hey, don't fall asleep in the tub." Tikki squeaked.

Marinette giggled.

"I won't. I promise." She whispered.

-CHAT NOIR-

Chat sighed as he sat on top of the Bourgeois hotel. The sun had began to set, and he was almost tired...and very very hungry.

It was only a matter of time before ladybug came back to cover her side of the bargain.

He turned his head, as he caught sight of the lady, swinging herself from the side building.

He offered her a small smile.

He had noticed that she was a little closed to him. He was a bit bummed by it, but she didn't owe him anything. If she wanted her space, she got her space.

He wasn't happy about it, but he respected it.

"Oh hey." He said with a goofy smile just as she landed on the rooftop.

"Here to cover my shift?" He winked.

Ladybug smiled and walked towards him with her hands on her hips.

"Go ahead." She spoke softly and brushed by him.

"See anything suspicious?" She asked.

CHAT shook his head.

"Nope... Just searched all the hot spots" he said with a wink.

Ladybug chuckled and rubbed her head.

"No sign of Chloé." He added as he walked around her.

Ladybug looked at Chat as she walked around her.

"I wonder..." Ladybug sighed. Her arms crossed in thought.

"You think Chloè had something to do with it?" Chat asked curiously.

She nodded.

"When is she not doing something." Ladybug said thoughtfully.

She turned her head and looked at Chat.

"Go... I know you're hungry... I heard your stomach from two blocks away." She said with a small smile.

Chat chuckled as he looked at her.

There was something about her that was different. She seemed to glow a bit, and maybe... Put on a little weight?

It wasn't that noticeable, but she was a bit different.

"Want me to get you anything?" He asked, still feeling a bit jittery around her. Her skin was immaculate and glowing. He almost craved her once more.

Ladybug shook her head.

"I got it covered." She said with a wink.

"Get some rest." She said softly, and then turned her back to him.

He looked at her for a moment before he extended his stick and pounced his way off the rooftop. He sprinted as fast as he could.

He snuck into his room, his father completely unaware of his own sons existence.

Once he was inside of his room, he desuited.

With a small breath of air, Plagg slipped out from his ring and landed on his bed.

He held his eyes closed, as he was feeling just as hungry as Adrien.

"Pizza?" Adrien questioned, a small grin on his face

"Extra cheese please!" Plagg, chimed in.

-MARINETTE-

Marinette had slowly slipped into an alley. She kept her guard up. She was a little irritated, she was feeling hungry. She didn't eat too long ago.

This whole baby thing was new, and she definitely needed some getting used to.

Chat Noir didn't seem to suspect a thing.

She was pretty proud of herself that she had made it almost two months without anyone knowing she was pregnant.

It was only a matter of time before she started showing.

She wasn't too concerned about that just yet. Tikki, promised her just enough time to cover as ladybug, but as Marinette, she had somewhat of a problem.

Luckily, the weather was getting a bit cooler, the rain kept seeping in more often than not, so it wouldn't be too much suspicion on her part.

Ladybug shivered. She was hungry, and worried.

Would she get away with sneaking off for just a little snack?

She licked her lips and turned the corner and gasped.

Her heart raced as Chloé stood in front of her.

A small smile in her face.

Ladybug gulped.

"C-Chloé?" She gasped.

"We were looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?!" She exclaimed and reached out to her.

Chloé watched as ladybug touched her arm. Her brow immediately furrowed, and her smile turned almost wickedly.

Her hands clamped around her arm and threw her across the narrow street.

Ladybug screamed as she hit the ground and tumbled over.

Ladybug immediately placed a hand over her stomach, as she staggered to her feet.

A sharp pain ran down her spine as she looked in horror.

Chloé's figured slowly morphed into smoke, her appearance taking the familiar face.

Ladybug clenched her fists.

He stood to her feet, her breathing now rigid.

"It's great to see you again." The girl said softly.

"You tricked me..." Ladybug spat through clenched teeth.

"Try not to sound so hurt." The girl chuckled. "Besides... We have more important things to worry about." She added.

Ladybug took a few steps back.

"You're not having my miraculous." She said sternly.

The girl shrugged.

"I'd thought you'd say that." She sighed and immediately crossed her arms.

She kicked her feet as she began to pace around a bit.

"That thing inside you..." She spoke, her eyes turning black as she looked at ladybug.

"Are you willing to lose it?" She asked sharply.

Ladybug's eyes widened.

"W-what?" She asked.

The girl chuckled, her chuckle now turning into a sick laugh.

"I'll kill it." She breathed sharply.

"Of course... If you don't want that... We could make a fair trade... I might even let you live..." She spoke softly, a small cloud of smoke forming around her hand.

Ladybug shook some.

Everything felt wrong about this.

Even at her words, she cringed.

"It's not going to happen." She spoke, her voice growing sharp.

The girl sighed.

"Well... I was hoping you would make this a bit easy for me." She sighed.

Ladybug gulped.

"What did you do to Chloé? Where is she?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Dont worry about that chick...she's gone now. You all hated her anyway." She retaliated.

Ladybug shook her head.

"Where is she?"

The girl glared at her. Her fists clenched.

"You know, it really pisses me off when people don't know their place." She breathed, before raising her hand and blasting a solid cloud of smoke towards Ladybug.

Ladybug immediately jumped out of the way.

The girl grunted as she slid on her feet.

Ladybug turned to face her, her hands still clenched.

She gasped as the girl zoomed up to her.

Ladybug gripped her wrists and flung her as best as she could.

The girl flipped and landed on her feet before bounding over to her once more.

Ladybug gasped as it happened so quickly.

Within seconds, the girl was on top of ladybug.

"Is it really worth all this to protect that thing?!" She snapped as she raised her fist.

"How about if I just punch the thing out of you."

Ladybug struggled.

"Get off me." She cried, before bringing her knee up, and hitting the girl in the gut.

The girl leaned over, releasing her wrists.

Ladybug punched her in the face, and with both feet she kicked her off.

Ladybug shook as she staggered to her feet once more.

Pulling out her ladybug yoyo, she paged the only person she knew could help her.

"Just give up..." She spoke.

"You just cleared my suspicion for now..." She breathed as she wiped blood from her mouth.

"Just think about it..." She breathed. "It's either you hand over the miraculous... Or you could say goodbye to that thing... And Chloé." She threatened.

Ladybug couldn't breathe.

"No!" She yelled right before the girl started to fade out in a cloud of smoke.

She was really in a risky situation. Her identity definitely needed to stay a secret. She knew that she would stop at nothing until hawk moth for what they needed.

Her family was at risk, and only finalized her decision to tell Chat Noir about her being pregnant.

She collapsed to the ground as the assailant finally disappeared.

She fell into her belly with a groan, as the adrenaline started to run out, and her body felt pain more than ever.

She could hear footsteps running closer and closer towards her.

The rain started to pick up and she closed her eyes.

"Ladybug." Chat whispered, as he wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up.

"What happened?"He asked in a panic.

She breathed and looked at him.

"She got away...",she painted, the pain in her back failing to subside.

"She's gonna kill Chloé if we don't give in." She added, looking at Chat with pleading eyes.

He looked back at her, the rain getting harder, as they both gripped each other.

They both can see from each other's eyes that this was much more serious than anything they could have possibly imagined.

-MARINETTE-

Once the two had made it home in their own separate journeys, Marinette couldn't help but to worry.

She didn't know what to do. She couldn't let hawk moth have the miraculous. Heavens only knew what could happen, the whole world could be at risk.

She didn't want to hurt what was growing in her, but she didn't want to put Chloé's life at risk either.

She needed a plan. The most the girl was doing was simply fighting her off.

She feared that she was stalling, that something bigger was about to happen.

Tikki looked at Marinette who rubbed her shoulder.

"This is getting out of hand Marinette. You have to tell Chat." She begged. "He could work with you if he understood what was happening." She suggested.

Marinette shook her head.

"He's helping enough now." Marinette protested.

"But he could help more... He doesn't know what's happening... As far as he knows, you guys are only trying to get Chloé back." Tikki said.

Marinette looked away. She knew Tikki was right, but it didn't seem to ease her ache and nervousness. Her ego had been clouded with embarrassment from the start, but it was too dangerous.

She would much rather tackle it alone, than to bring anymore people she cared about into it.

She looked at Tikki.

"I think we can handle this for a few more weeks..."


	16. Chapter 16

-MARINETTE-

Marinette pulled a sweater over her head. Things have been calm, and Chloé still had yet to make an appearance.

Marinette sighed as her back began to get quite sore.

Her belly had grown a bit, and it was getting risky sneaking off for prenatal care.

She couldn't hide it from her parents anymore. They had already started suspecting that something was different.

Tikki sat on her shoulders as Marinette frowned. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones, but she allowed herself to cry.

She couldn't bring herself to look Adrien in the face since that incident. She even swore she spotted him cowering whenever she was around him.

It was something she feared would be a permanent scar on him. He'd be afraid to be around her because he didn't want to be puked on again.

"Are you actually telling your parents today?" Tikki asked, her eyes wide.

"You have to tell them."

Marinette nodded as she rested a hand on her belly.

"Well... It was only a matter of time... It's hard to wear a bunch of sweaters at home without them suspecting anything you know?" Marinette sighed, as she wiped a few tears away from her cheeks.

Tikki nodded.

"Which is why you should tell them." She suggested.

Marinette nodded.

"Yeah, maybe after school?" She mused.

Tikki shrugged.

"You have to do it eventually." She ushered.

Marinette planned to stall it as much as she could.

She wasn't looking forward to putting herself in that awkward situation. She was afraid of how'd they take the news.

She slipped her backpack on over her shoulder and stuffed her phone in her bag.

Tikki slowly submerged herself into the bag.

Marinette sighed, before she left her room and headed to school.

-ADRIEN-

Adrien had made it to class early. He was in his usual seat, finishing last night's homework before the class had started and he head to turn it in.

He could hear shifting in the doorway, and he looked up.

Marinette, wearing an incredibly baggy sweater and black leggings, slipped through the crack of the door and closed it behind her.

She didn't seem to notice Adrien as she brushed by the desk.

"Hey, Marinette...are you feeling better?" He asked softly.

She paused and looked at him.

She seemed off as she nervously waved and nodded.

"Y-yeah... A lot better than yesterday." She gulped as she slipped into her seat.

She placed her bookbag on the desk, nervously.

There was something about the glow in her face the was eerily familiar to him. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"So... Homework last night was pretty tough wasn't it?" He mused as he turned around and began to write a bit of a formula on the worksheet.

Marinette chuckled nervously.

"Y-yeah... I-it took me all night to finish it." She breathed.

Adrien looked back at her once more with a smile.

He thought she was kind of cute when she wasn't puking.

He looked down, and noticed the small bead of sweat by her temples.

His own brow furrowed.

"Want to take that sweater off? It's like ninety degrees in here." He chuckled, pulling at the collar of his shirt.

Marinette chuckled and shook her head with a nervous smile. Her cheeks seemed to take a reddish tint to it, as she reached around to rub the back of her neck.

"U-uh n-no. That's okay. I-m actually really really cold." She stuttered, and tugged at her sweater.

Adrien raised a brow and nodded.

"I just thought I'd ask... You looked like you were sweating." He said softly.

Marinette gulped and nodded

"Y-yeah. They're cold sweats." She breathed. "I get them all the time. It's always so cold in here."

Adrien considered to stare at her.

"Yeah...I guess..." His voice trailed off as he turned around and faced his worksheet.

She really was a strange one.

He ran the pen across his lips thoughtfully and briefly before he began to write once more.

-MARINETTE-

Marinette wanted to smack herself.

Was that the best excuse she could come up with. She was feeling a bit warm, but she didn't want everyone to see her belly. It was obvious enough to know she was pregnant. She wasn't huge yet, but she was definitely showing.

She wiped the sweat from her temples as Adrien turned around to work on his paper.

Marinette felt like she was a water bag. She often found herself going to the bathroom.

This was one of those instances where she really had to go.

She couldn't go. This was the only time she had to spend with Adrien.

Even though she may not have been pregnant by him, she still wanted to be close to him.

He didn't have to know she was pregnant. She swallowed hard as she slowly scooted over to get a better look at his face.

A few more of the students began to fill the class.

Nino took his usual seat next to Adrien. The two began to exchange a few words.

Marinette jumped as Alya seemed to pop out of nowhere and slid into the seat next to her.

"Girl, why are you wearing a sweater? It's over a hundred degrees in here!" She exclaimed.

Marinette cringed.

"I'm just... Cold." She sighed and tucked a stran of hair behind her ears.

This was getting a bit harder than she thought.

The instructor came into the class just as everyone took their seat.

Marinette didn't want to draw suspicion to herself. It was already bad enough that she was wearing a baggy sweater in an obviously hot environment. She was determined to make it the rest of the school day without having to excuse herself for the bathroom.

She bit her lip as she crossed her legs. She continued to stay close to Alya as the class went about.

She whimpered slightly. This was a lot harder than she thought.

Alya looked at her with a raised brow.

"Are you alright?" She whispered.

Marinette gulped and nodded with a nervous smile.

"Y-yes. Of course." She said with a quiet breathy laugh.

Alya just looked at her, and shook her head.

"You've been acting so weird lately... What's up with you?"

Marinette sighed and blinked a few times.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said softly.

"I always act this way, when I'm not feeling well." She said, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

Her bladder felt almost like it was going to burst.

She didn't even drink that much water? Why does she have to go so badly?

Alya shook her head, and discretely began to swipe away at her phone.

Marinette hid behind her backpack as she looked at Adrien.

Her mouth immediately began to grow a lot more wetter than usual.

What was this?

Her fists clenched, as she swallowed.

An hour or two passed during class, and she had at least fifteen minutes before their first class break.

She clenched on to the paper in front of her.

She could do it...

At least that's what she thought.

She tried to concentrate, all the while trying to keep attention away from herself.

She could feel the sweat drip down her temple, and she hastily wiped it away off her skin.

Her eyes darted around the classroom.

Her legs pressed together, as she breathed. Her cheeks grew deep red as she noticed Adrien doing most of the simplistic things.

He would occasionally lick his lip, he'd run the pen across his lips. The slightest movements of his arms would drive her insane.

Her knuckled turned white, as she gripped on the paper.

Alya seemed to notice because she slowly scooted closer to Marinette.

"Are you okay?" She asked as her eyes traveled down to Marinette's hands as she clutched on the paper.

Marinette looked at Alya with pleading eyes. They were wide and glossy, almost as if she was on the brink of tears.

Alya gasped as she noticed something. Small droplets dropped from Marinette's ankles.

"Mari... Are you-"

Marinette immediately shushed her, a tear slipping from her eyes.

Alya shook her head.

"Marinette, what is going on with you?" She whispered.

Marinette looked away as she quickly wiped away the tear on her cheek.

"Please help me out of here, before anyone notices." She whispered shamefully.

Alya had no words. She looked at Marinette with confusion and the utmost of concern.

She pulled her gaze away.

The first break bell rung, and the instructor began to pull all her papers away.

Everyone started to evacuate their class, one person or two pairs at a time.

Marinette watched as Adrien slung his bag over his shoulder and looked at her with a smile, and waved.

Nino joined him at his side, and the two exited the classroom.

Alya stood next to Marinette, as the class emptied, including the teacher.

Marinette gripped on to Alya's hand, as she looked up at her.

"Thank you."

Marinette rushed into her home, the minute Alya was able to help her exit the class without anyone noticing.

She slipped through the front door and ushered up the stairs.

Her mother, who had just entered the living room looked at Marinette.

"Marinette, are you alright?" She asked, noticing the look on her face.

Marinette looked at her, her eyes darting back to her father who leaned forward with concern on the sofa.

Marinette swallowed hard.

"Y-yeah... I'm fine... Just not feeling well to go back to school." She answered.

"I'm just gonna take a shower." She sighed and then immediately rushed up to her bedroom.

She stripped off her wet clothes and jumped into the shower, immediately.

Tikki emerged from her bag, and waited for Marinette on her bed.

When Marinette finished, she came out with a towel wrapped around her body tightly.

She began to dig through her drawers for clothing.

Tikki looked down as Marinette began to change.

"Nows the time Marinette..." She spoke, her voice trailing off.

"Both of them."

Marinette towel dried her hair and looked at Tikki.

"Do I really have to?" She asked timidly.

She had already started to have second thoughts.

She was scared. Most importantly, she was worried of her parents disappointment.

Tikki floated by Marinette's ear.

"You have to... You can't keep this a secret forever..." Tikki explained.

"What would happen if you go into labor, and no one knows." She added.

Marinette sighed and rubbed her temples.

She carefully slid on a more fitting shirt.

She could feel her face grow more hot, as her small belly bump was incredibly noticeable.

"I... I don't think I can do this." She said, with a quivering voice. Her hands shook, and her heart began to beat even faster.

"Marinette... They're your parents. It'll be okay." She assured.

Marinette looked at Tikki with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

Tikki nodded with a small smile.

Marinette grabbed on to the door handle, and swallowed hard.

She breathed in and out steadily to calm her heart and build herself the courage.

With shaking arms and legs, she pulled open the trap door and began to climb down the stairs.

Marinette couldn't feel her heart skip beats as she made her way to the second floor.

She wanted to run back up stairs.

But Tikki was right, she had to tell them.

Marinette's mother was just pulling off her bakery apron in The kitchen, whereas her father finally made it back to the sofa, sipping on coffee diligently.

Marinette cleared her throat, getting both their attention.

"M-Mom... Have a seat... I- I have something to tell... Both you and dad." She said nervously and twisted her hands.

Marinette's mother looked at her husband before they two of them looked at Marinette.

"Is everything alright? Are you hurt?" Her father asked, just as her mother hesitantly took a seat beside her father.

Marinette clenched her fists as she slowly stood in front of her parents.

"I'm not hurt..." She sighed.

"At least not yet..." She murmured under her breath.

Tikki discretely hid behind Marinette's hair.

"You can do it, Marinette." She whispered.

"Marinette... What is going on?" Her father asked.

She looked up at her parents, her face immensely red.

Her mother looked at her father briefly before bringing her eyes back to Marinette once more.

Only this time, her eyes traveled down towards her belly.

At that moment, her mother immediately tensed.

Her eyes locked on to her body, and her hand suddenly tighten.

"Marinette..." Her mothers voice trailed off.

Marinette shook in front of both her parents.

"I'm...pregnant." She squeaked out. Her hands clenched into even tighter fists at her side.

The room became quiet as her parents drank in the news they've just received.

"You... You're pregnant?" Her father asked.

She timidly looked up, and winced. Her father's eyes were wide, and his face a deep red.

Marinette gulped as her mothers face grew pale.

Marinette shivered her lip, and placed her hands on her belly.

"I'm pregnant." She confirmed, tears welling in her eyes.

"Whose the father?" Her father asked.

Marinette's skin grew cold. She knew who the father was...but at the same time she didn't know.

Marinette remained quiet.

"Please don't tell me that you don't know who the father is..." His voice trailed off as it shook.

Marinette looked at her father with teary eyes.

"No- I know who the father is- he just doesn't know it yet." She gulped. "But I can't tell you who he is yet."

Her father immediately stood up out of his seat.

"Thats nonsense! What do you mean you can't tell us!" He fumed.

Marinette took a step back, a few tears slipping from her eyes.

Her mother stood up, and placed a hand on her husband's chest, immediately calming him.

She looked at Marinette.

"Marinette, what were you thinking?" She asked, stress and pain etched in both her features and voice.

Marinette shrugged as she continued to cry softly.

"I wasn't,otherwise I wouldn't be in this mess." She sniffled.

"How far along are you?" Her father asked.

Marinette wiped her face.

"I'm four months... I'm almost five months." She whispered.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm so disappointed in you, Marinette." Her mother sighed.

Marinette nodded and looked down.

"What are you planning to do with this baby?" Her mother asked, as her father sat down once more.

Marinette pressed her lips together as she struggled to compose herself.

"I haven't decided yet" she swallowed.

Her mother sighed, her face now solemn.

"I can't even look at you right now." She sighed, her face looking away from hers.

Marinette folded her arms, and wiped away tears when she could.

"Okay..." She replied in a broken voice.

Without letting her parents speak again, she stormed up the stairs.

She slammed the trap door to her room and threw herself on her bed.

Tikki slowly climbed up her back with a grimace.

"Marinette..." She whispered, as Marinette sobbed into her pillows.

"Just leave me alone...please..." Marinette begged into the fabric of her pillows.

Tikki gasped slightly, her heart breaking into sharp pieces.

Tikki turned and slowly slipped under the pillows.

A/N: Happy New Year everyone! Hope you guys are having a good one!


	17. Chapter 17

-MARINETTE-

Marinette hunched over, her brow sweating and her fists clenched.

"Relax, Marinette." Tikki spoke softly, she hovered right by Marinette's head.

Marinette nodded looking up at Tikki with apologetic eyes.

"Its like nothing I've ever experienced." Marinette panted. Her hands clenched against the desk in her bedroom.

"Its just the hormones, Marinette." Tikki said softly, nuzzling her ear.

Marinette breathed out.

Her legs shook, as she felt an uncontrollable urge. She felt she would pounce on the next guy she'd see.

Whether it'd be Nino, Adrien, or even Chat.

She was tempted to contact Chat.

Damn, she was tempted to contact Chat to hold down the urge, but she knew it would be a dumb idea.

Despite that she was already pregnant, she didn't want to continue leading him on.

She didn't plan to start anything with Chat, nor did she care to know his secret identity.

She simply planned to have the baby, and perhaps send the little one off to adoption.

"Maybe, it'll be a good idea to call Chat. Especially if the hormones are that bad." Tikki suggested.

Marinette sighed and shook her head as she stood up and walked towards the mirror.

Her belly slowly lifted her shirt, her belly button popping just a bit.

"It's not a good idea... He'll see this and know about the baby." She said, and pointed to her belly.

Tikki floated up towards Marinette's face.

"Does this mean, you don't plan to tell, Chat?" Tikki asked curiously.

Marinette looked at Tikki and nodded with a pout.

"I'm just... Going to pretend this never happened when it's over. I want to go back to the way things were. Maybe I could go back to my old life, and if I'm lucky, Adrien and I could try something." Marinette said softly.

Her legs pressed together as an unbearable urge overcame her for a brief moment.

"These hormones are gonna kill me." She grunted

Tikki looked at Marinette with a grimace.

"But... Don't you think that's unfair to Chat? He has a right to know..." Tikki reasoned.

Marinette sighed and looked at Tikki.

"I know... It sounds bad... But trust me... I'm doing him a favor." She said and turned away from the mirror.

It was a bit warm out, but she didn't have a choice. She slipped on a baggy sweater

"Are you sure, Marinette?" Tikki asked. "My gut says otherwise."

Marinette looked at Tikki.

"Trust me..." She said and picked up her bag.

She opened the trap door and began to climb to the lower floor.

Once down on the lower floor, Marinette smelled fresh pastries.

At first she would get sick from it, but now every time she smelled anything she wanted to eat it as soon as possible.

Her parents didn't seem too thrilled with the new circumstances, but they seemed to manage well.

Marinette couldn't help but to feel tension around them.

They had only known she was pregnant for three days, and they still needed time to get used to it.

Her father had placed a plate of fresh pastries on the kitchen island table for Marinette.

Marinette wasted no time. She rushed up to the pastries and began to scarf them down.

Her mother emerged from the living room, holding a pair of jeans with a maternity band sewn into them at the upper waist.

"I finished sewing your jeans, Marinette. So can you please quit wearing the leggings?" She breathed, as she began folding the jeans.

Marinette swallowed the food and wiped her mouth.

"Mom, I could have sewn them myself, you didn't have to do them for me" she said softly.

Her mother sighed.

"Marinette, you need to understand that things are different. They are never going to be the same again, you need to understand this." Her mother explained.

"You're going to be more tired, you're going to be sore, and sensitive, and your libidos are going to be out of the roof." She added.

Marinette looked at her mom blankly and the took another bit of her pastry.

Libidos were sky high alright.

It was too bad she couldn't have Adrien or Chat take care of that.

"I understand, mom... But after I have this baby... Maybe things could go back to normal. I don't plan on keeping it." She said softly, and touched her belly.

Her mother glared at her.

"You say that now..." Her mother sighed, and placed the jeans on the stool next to her.

"Whatever choice you make... Make sure its the right one and you stick to it." She replied, weary in her eyes and voice.

Marinette slowly shoved the last pastry In her mouth, and hugged her mother briefly.

"I have to go... I'll see you after lunch."

Her mother nodded and watched as Marinette slowly left out the front door.

Marinette squeezed into the class before anyone else could show up.

She could still hear her mothers and Tikkis words ring in her head.

She slid into her seat and placed her bag on the desk.

She watched nervously as the door opened. She looked up, her mouth almost watering as Adrien walking in and closed the door behind him. He looked up at Marinette and smiled.

"Oh, good morning." He said thoughtfully and slid into the seat in front of her.

He placed his bag on the desk, and began to pull out a few of his supplies for the class.

Marinette did the same, she was going insane.

She gulped as she watched Adrien bit his lip in thought as he began to scribble down on the paper.

She could feel her pupils dilate as she felt tempted to just pounce on him.

She wanted to just pounce on him.

Then to do something so bold, in school on the desk, that was enough to drive her mad.

She began to sweat again and she wiped the beads off her skin.

She slowly tugged at her sweater, to let in some air.

She made sure to go to the bathroom before leaving to school.

She didn't want to pee herself like last time. She couldn't put that weight on Alya again.

She did feel a bit relieved that her parents knew. Even though they weren't really happy about the situation, they did help her a lot. Tikki was right on that one.

Marinette had a hard time coping with the hormones.

She was aware of the mood swings that had yet to come.

She would often hear her mom cry every night, and that always broke her.

She knew her parents were hurt, and she knew she wouldn't make this mistake again.

She was going to give the baby up for adoption, and go back to her normal life.

Sure, it was a bit unfair to Chat, but at least everything would go back to normal. No more sacrifices, and no more responsibility.

Class seemed to drag on, but Marinette had to make frequent trips to the bathroom.

She couldn't help but to feel a little lonely as Alya had to take a sick day.

It didn't stop her from posting on her Ladyblog, and so of course Marinette made sure to text her.

Marinette tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and even pulled out her pigtails and pinned back her bangs, so that she didn't sweat so much.

She was dying in her sweater, and she didn't want to take it off without blowing her cover.

When the bell rang, Marinette waited for the class to clear out.

She tried to walk by Adrien, the smell of his skin almost familiar, but it drove her mad.

She didn't want to have a panic attack and puke on him all over again, so she tried to brush passed him as fast as she could.

Adrien looked at her with an odd expression as she bumped him, to get out of the classroom.

Marinette slipped into the bakery, and sighed.

She was feeling really tired. She couldn't wait for the weekend. She was already tired, and the hormones were killing her. She just wanted the baby out. Her feet grew sore, she had to pee all the time, and she wanted to have sex more than ever.

She had never experienced so much lust.

She would often find herself thinking about Adrien in a sexual way rather than a romantic way.

It was what her body craved at the moment.

She craved Adrien.

And food... Lots and lots of food.

Marinette climbed up the stairs to the apartment and threw her backpack on the floor.

She needed to sit down.

It was like holding a weight using her back. Her lower back was sore.

She was almost in her fifth month, and she felt like she was pregnant for six years.

She wanted it over already.

Her feet had become sore and she threw herself on the sofa.

Marinette groaned as Tikki leaned against her ear.

"Only five more months, Marinette. It's almost over." She assured.

Marinette lifted her head.

"I hope you're right." She whispered.

Tikki gasped and hid, as Marinette's mother slipped through the front door, and placed a bowl of fresh homemade croissants, on the kitchen island table.

Marinette slowly sat up, and looked at her mother who walked into the living space.

She leaned over and tugged at Marinette's sweater, pulling it over her head.

"You're going to suffocate yourself." She sighed.

"You can't hide this from your classmates either. Eventually, you're going to get big enough to show through the sweater."

Marinette shuddered at the thought.

"I don't want to think about that until the time comes." She sighed.

Her mother looked her with a grimace.

"Have you taken your prenatal care?" Her mother asked as she folded the sweater and put it off to the side.

Marinette nodded, and rubbed her burning hot cheeks.

"Everything hurts." She groaned. "I hate it."

Her mother chuckled.

"I could have told you so. My pregnancy with you, was just as painful." She explained.

"But it was worth it..."

Marinette couldn't help but to blush some.

It was incredibly sweet. She wished she could say the same for her own pregnancy but things were too complicated. She was a bit envious. Marinette wished she could say the same thing, but things were too rushed.

Marinette hoped in the future, when she was settled down properly, she would be able to try this again.

Only this time she would keep the baby and start a family.

"So, it looks like you're not going to finish the day of school... Again." Her mother sighed, with slight annoyance.

"We have an ultrasound. You went four months without any sort of checkup, so we needed to get that done asap." She added.

Marinette groaned.

"Do I really have to? Ultrasounds are... Awkward." She sighed.

Her mother stood up and folded her arms.

"Well, Marinette. Whether you want to or not, you're a mother. You have to take responsibility, and don't let this baby pay for your mistakes." She said, and slid out of the living space.

Marinette shuddered.

That really hurt.

Marinette lay awkwardly on the examination table.

She looked at her mother and father who sat beside her patiently.

She could feel her heartbeat in her throat as this was the first time she had ever seen her baby.

She watched as the tech walked in and introduced herself.

Marinette felt ashamed, and allowed her parents to do most of the talking.

She always felt them judging her when it came to her age.

Her parents only grew frustrated as they knew nothing about the father, or how they even knew one another.

As far as they knew, she wasn't even sexually active.

Marinette had conceived the first time, but they only had been together two times, in the last four to five months.

She tucked one hand behind her head, and kept her eyes at the door.

She slightly winced at the warm jelly the placed on her skin.

The warm feelings she had been feeling lately, she could have used something to cool her off.

Her eyes traveled to her parents as the monitor displayed, the ultrasound device across her belly.

"There's the baby." The woman said softly.

Marinette's brow furrowed as she noticed a small smile on her mothers face.

Her father kept a straight face as he examined the screen.

"Heres the head... And the feet..." The tech said as she moved the device.

Marinette closed her eyes. She didn't want to look.

"Would you like to learn the gender of your baby?" The tech asked.

Marinette's eyes immediately shot open.

"No-"

"Yes-"

Marinette looked at her father.

His words cut her off.

She had said no, she didn't want to know the sex of her baby.

She wasn't planning on keeping it.

It wasn't necessary.

She clenched her fists as she felt the tech pause.

Her mother looked at her father, and then at Marinette.

"We want to know the gender please." Her father spoke firmly.

Marinette turned her head looking at the tech who seemed hesitant.

Her eyes immediately flickered to the screen as did Marinette's.

Her eyes widened as she saw her baby for the first time.

She could only make out a hand, and a huge head.

She looked at her parents, and then back at the screen.

She couldn't really interpret the feelings that began to overcome her.

She couldn't fathom the life she realized that she created with Chat.

She immediately felt like she had to know who he was immediately.

Perhaps Tikki could be right.

But at the same time, she was afraid. She didn't want to second guess putting the baby up for adoption.

It would be better for the baby.

Marinette didn't believe she could handle it. With her job as ladybug and school, it would be nearly impossible to raise and care for a child.

"Looks like you're having a baby boy." She tech said, her voice attempting cheerfulness as she sensed the intensity of the parents and Marinette.

Marinette could feel her heart in her throat.

She wanted to get out fast. Her mind was going to kill her.

She waited there, her legs shaking in anticipation as the tech began to wipe her off.

"Your baby is growing fine. Looks like you'll have a healthy baby boy." She said softly.

Marinette felt as if she was going to cry. She immediately slipped out of the examination table.

"Thanks." She sighed.

"I have to... Go to the bathroom." She lied, and rushed out of the room.

"Don't you want photos of your-"

Marinette didn't let the tech finish her sentence as she slammed the door.

Marinette let a few tears streak down her face as she slipped into a nearby bathroom.

Tikki slowly crawled out of the collar of her shirt.

"Marinette..." Her voice trailed off.

"He had no right..." Marinette sobbed.

"He had no right to do that to me..." Marinette cried. Her fists clenched as she rested them on her lap.

A few tears slipped from her eyes, and on to the top of her hands as she sat over the sink.

A/N: Drama bomb! What do you guys think?! Should she tell Chat?


	18. Chapter 18

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER.

-MARINETTE-

"You're still sick?" Marinette asked, her phone pressed tightly to her ear.

"Sorry, it's been so hot and my allergies are acting up. I can't really see, even with my glasses." Alya replied through the other side of the phone.

Marinette ran her fingers across her bangs.

"Looks like I'll face the beast alone again today." Marinette chuckled, and looked up just as her mother closed the front door.

She slowly walked around the sofa Marinette was sitting on and plopped the ultrasound photos on the coffee table In the front of her.

Marinette looked up at her mom, and sighed.

"Don't worry, girl. I'll be back in school just in another day or two. Then we can go to another movie... If you're not up for puking." She giggled.

Marinette chuckled, and then rubbed the back of her neck.

"Alright... Get rest silly girl." Marinette sighed.

Alya hummed lightly.

"I'll see you then." She spoke softly.

Marinette smiled and then slowly swiped her phone.

She placed the phone on the coffee table and slowly grabbed the ultrasound photos and flipped them over.

"I don't want these." Marinette sighed and pushed them across the table and looked at her mother.

Her father remained downstairs.

She was a bit angry with him, and as far as they all knew, he was aware of that.

Her mother sighed and sat beside her.

"Marinette... Even if you're not keeping him, he's still your son." She explained carefully.

Marinette looked at her mother and stood up, shrugging out of her grasp.

"Well, once I give him up for adoption, he won't be." She said softly and grabbed her sweater, slipping it on herself before reaching over to grab her backpack.

"Why are you being so cruel, Marinette...?" Her mother asked softly as she looked at her daughter.

Marinette felt shudders run down her spine.

Even hearing the words come from her own mothers mouth gave her chills.

She refused to believe they were true nonetheless.

"I'm not cruel... I'm just... Pregnant and angry." She sighed, and slowly slipped out of the room.

She climbed down the stairs and ignored her father in the bakery.

She had heard him scream something towards her, but she was too much in a rush to make out what he said.

She didn't seem it of any importance either.

Marinette wanted to make it to class early, mainly because those were the only hours of the day she was able to spend with Adrien alone.

She felt like he was estranged this whole time.

Needless to say, she missed him.

Although hawk moth didn't seem to send out any akumas, she often found herself stressed.

The absence of it gave her time and room to think about everything else that drove her crazy.

She carefully opened the classroom door and slipped inside.

It was empty, no one inside.

She carefully made her way to her usual seat.

She placed her bag on Alya's seat. She unzipped it and began to pull out a few pieces of paper.

Tikki looked at her from her bag, and then floated around her head just as Marinette started to sketch a few designs she had been thinking about.

Tikki smiled and nuzzled Marinette.

"Marinette... I haven't seen you doing this in such a long time." She whispered.

Marinette smiled, a small blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Thanks Tikki... I've missed this... I forgotten how fun and calming this is..." She spoke softly.

Tikki giggled and then gasped, sharply hiding into her collar as the classroom door opened.

Marinette blushed even darker as Adrien slowly slipped inside.

He was well kept and clean. He seemed a bit more tired than usual. Adrien looked up and smiled upon seeing Marinette.

He seemed to be pleased at seeing her, as he slipped into his seat and placed his bag on the ground beside his chair.

She noticed that he began to pull out a few pieces of homework from the night before and started scribbling on the sheet of paper.

Marinette tilted her head to the side.

She wondered what had been keeping him so busy that he had to show up to class to finish his homework.

Marinette sighed as she rested her chin in her palm.

She stared at the back of his head lovingly.

He was a model, and had Chinese and fencing classes. Maybe his work was interfering with his studies.

She slowly started to doodle on her paper once more, a little disappointed he hadn't said anything to her.

They both stood in quietness for the next twenty minutes before the class had started to slowly fill up one by one.

Marinette watched as Nino took his usually seat beside Adrien.

She looked up once the instructor came in around her usual time to start the class.

Marinette couldn't help but to feel a little alone.

She was grateful that Tikki was with her.

The class felt like hours for Marinette, especially with her frequent trips to the bathroom.

After the first bell rang, and class was dismissed until after lunch Marinette, who was usually the last one out, was the first one out.

She was incredibly hungry, and even though she was a little angry with her father, she really craved one of his freshly made pastries.

She bit her lip, as her back hurt slightly.

"This thing weighs a ton." Marinette sighed as she walked down the front steps of the school.

"It is a tiny human being." Tikki giggled as she slowly emerged from the collar of her shirt.

Marinette sighed and placed a hand on her belly.

"Its time to feed him..." She cooed.

"I feel like I'm starving..." She spoke, just as she crossed the street towards her fathers bakery.

As she attempted to open it, she couldn't.

It was locked.

She gulped as she turned around.

Her parents weren't home?

She pulled out her phone in her pocket, and slid her fingers across the screen.

"Went out, important delivery out of town. We hoped you packed your lunch.

-mom & dad."

Marinette stared at the text with narrow eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" She sighed, her stomach growling.

Tikki looked at her phone and then at Marinette.

"Maybe that's what your father was saying when you left this morning." Tikki suggested.

Marinette looked at Tikki with a grimace.

"There must be a place here somewhere, I can get something to eat." She sighed.

Tikki hummed as she thought.

"I think there's an outdoor bakery by the park!" She suggested.

Marinette licked her lips and gripped on to her bag, as she immediately rounded the corner.

"Thanks, Tikki." She said thoughtfully, as she hauled herself to the park.

It took longer than usual with the extra weight in her belly, but she managed to get there in a reasonable amount of time.

Her eyes locked on to the outdoor bakery right outside the park.

Marinette licked her lips as she power walked.

She leaned down and examined the fresh bread, and muffins on the platters behind the glass.

"Can I help you?" The man behind the counter asked, almost too firmly as she examined the muffins.

Marinette chuckled, and nodded.

"Can I have one of those muffins please?" She asked timidly.

The man leaned over to examined to what she was pointing at.

He nodded.

"Anything else ma'am?" He asked.

Marinette shook her head as she reached for her small homemade change pouch.

The man walked to the side to slip on a pair of gloves, and opened the casing to pull out the muffins.

He wrapped it in a napkin and placed it on the counter.

"Okay, that'll be two fifty." The man said.

Marinette shook as she looked through her pouch.

She could feel her muscles burn with embarrassment.

Her money wasn't in there.

"This can't be happening." She sighed, just as she turned.

Tikki peeked her head from her hiding space.

"What is it Marinette?" She whispered discreetly.

"My money... I must have left it on my desk at home." Marinette sighed.

Marinette continued to look through her bag, hastily trying to pull out any spare change she had.

"Do you need help?" A soft voice asked. She could feel a presence in front of her, but she didn't pay much attention.

She started to look.

"No, thanks I ha- ADRIEN." She gulped and immediately dropped the spare change she managed to gather.

The man behind the counter shifted with impatience.

Adrien took a step back as her change dropped to the ground.

Adrien looked at the counter with a small smile.

"Make that two please."

Marinette looked at the man, and then at Adrien with an immense blush as he slipped the money on the counter.

"P-please... You really don't have to do this." Marinette said in embarrassment.

Adrien shrugged as he bent down and started gathering the change she dropped.

"Dont worry about it, I'm happy to help whenever I can." He said.

Marinette struggled to bend over, and helped pick up her change.

She put the change into her bag.

Adrien noticed her struggling some, and grabbed her hand softly, to help her up.

Adrien received his change, and grabbed both of the muffins.

He handed one over to Marinette carefully, which she took nervously.

She could feel her heart beat faster and faster as she took it.

She wasn't sure if it was the hormones, but her body immediately felt more warmer than usual.

Adrien looked at her with a weary smile.

"Not having lunch with Alya this afternoon?" He asked curiously.

Marinette swallowed hard.

"No. She hasn't been feeling well." Marinette replied truthfully.

Adrien nodded.

"Mind if I sit with you?" He asked.

Marinette looked up at him. Did that really just happen?

Marinette could feel her inner teenager scream at the top of her lungs.

Marinette smiled, her blush only growing.

"Y-yeah sure." She spoke softly.

The two slowly began to wonder In the park.

She carefully began to nibble at her muffin as he led the two of them to the park bench.

She sat down, nervously and immediately began to adjust her sweater.

Adrien sat beside her, and took a bite of his own muffin.

She sat next to him awkwardly as she swallowed her bite.

"T-thanks... For helping me out." She said timidly, and then slowly took another bite.

Adrien nodded as he wiped his mouth.

"Don't worry about it." He said softly.

Marinette, blushed as she nibbled on it once more.

She could feel him lean away slightly, to get a good look at her.

She felt his eyes on her, and she began to feel more and more nervous.

"So... What's going on with you? You seem different. Is everything okay?" Adrien asked curiously.

Marinette gulped slightly.

She could feel her heart speed up, and she breathed in hoping to calm it.

"Y-Yeah... Just... Things at home aren't too thrilling and everything is just stressful." She admitted sheepishly.

Adrien nodded and then took a bite of his muffin.

He remained quiet momentarily as he ate.

"I understand. I know how that feels." Adrien chuckled.

Marinette nodded.

"You're gonna be okay though right?" He asked.

Marinette giggled nervously, her anxiety suddenly working up due to the pregnancy hormones.

She immediately fought back tears, as if those words were the trigger.

"Probably not. I feel like I'm gonna die. My parents could be a bit unreasonable at times." She laughed nervously, attempting to come off as funny and sarcastic.

Adrien didn't seem to suspect her underlying seriousness because he chuckled lightly.

"Parents always are unreasonable." He said thoughtfully. "Sometimes you just have to tell them, you know?" He said as he wrapped up the napkin the muffin was wrapped in.

Marinette rubbed a stray tear quickly before Adrien could see.

She took a few more bites out of her muffin.

"I don't... Really feel comfortable with confrontation." She replied, after swallowing the last few bites.

It calmed her stomach some. She was grateful for that.

Adrien nodded and then leaned forward.

"Thats...understandable." he said softly.

Adrien seemed to think for a moment before he shifted and leaned slightly closer to Marinette.

Marinette's eyes widened slightly, her heart almost getting stuck in her throat.

"But...you know what I've learned?" He mused softly.

Marinette pressed her lips together nervously.

"W-what?" She asked, her voice shaking.

"That...if you really care for someone, you have to be honest with them." Adrien responded thoughtfully.

Marinette looked at him blankly.

She looked down at the muffin wrapper and napkins in her hand.

He was right.

He was absolutely right.

At this moment, she wasn't even thinking about her parents.

She cared about Chat, she really did.

Although Tikki had told her so many times, perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad idea to be honest with Chat.

Adrien leaned away, as he pulled out his phone.

"I'd better get going." He sighed as he reached for her wrappers and such, and thew them into the trash bins beside the bench.

"It was great talking with you, Marinette." He spoke once more as he stood up.

"Y-yeah... It was nice talking to you too." She said softly.

"Thank you."

Adrien nodded as he waved.

He seemed to be in a rush, and Marinette struggled slightly to stand up.

Tikki slowly peeked out from Marinette's sweater.

"Wow, Marinette." Tikki said softly.

Marinette giggled as she began to make her way through the park.

Adrien seemed to already be out of sight, and she couldn't help but to feel a bit bummed.

She slowly walked down the side walk.

"I think... I'm going to tell him." Marinette said softly.

She was suddenly feeling confident and nervous at the same time.

Tikki looked at Marinette.

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Tikki asked.

Marinette nodded.

"Adrien was right... I should be honest to the people I care about. I need to be honest with Chat." She said thoughtfully.

Tikki gasped and immediately flew out of her sweater, swarming around Marinette's head she giggled.

"Marinette, I'm so proud of you!" She squeaked.

Marinette smiled and reached for Tikki.

"Stay low, Tikki. We don't want anyone seeing you." She giggled.

Tikki nodded as she hid back into the collar of her sweater again.

"Speaking of which..." Marinette said, her voice trailing off just as she looked up.

She could spot Chat, quickly leaping from one building to the next.

She placed a hand on her belly.

"Looks like he kept patrolling without me." Marinette sighed.

She looked around and rushed to the nearest alleyway.

"Should we do this?" She asked Tikki.

Tikki grinned and nodded.

"Tikki, spots on!"

A/N: Wow... This was supposed to be a short chapter...

Anyway, I just wanted to let everyone know that I appreciate you guys taking the time to read my work. Keep in mind that I take the time to read each and every review you guys leave for me.

Although I appreciate the feedback, I can't help but to be surprised at how many rude negative comments that are being sent to my email.

I'm sure they don't mean to come off as rude, but I simply ask if you keep your criticism CONSTRUCTIVE, and not just pure rude please. It really bums me out!

You really don't have to read the story if you don't like it. However, I'm still taking your feedback into consideration. I promise I'm not personally attacking or talking to anyone in particular, but I just wanted to get that general idea out.

Have a great new year and please be nice! :)

-Katie.


	19. Chapter 19

-LADYBUG-

Ladybug swung herself up on a lamp post.

The wind blew softly through her bangs, and she had felt better than ever.

Tikki was right, the magic in the suit supported her back more than anything she had on. She was also impressed with the magic in the suit, and how well it hid her belly. It didn't hide it completely, for her belly was slightly noticeable, but not at first glance.

She could still hear Tikki's words in her head.

A tear in her suit could cause the magic to collapse and reveal her belly.

She grew slightly worried, her thoughts immediately drew back to their current assailant.

She's the only one who was ever able to tear the suit, during her entire experience as ladybug. It did concern her some.

As unnerving as it was, she had been keeping low for some time. Chloé was still missing, and now that she thought about it, Sabrina hadn't been around much either.

Ladybug looked up as she spotted Chat, hovering a few buildings away from the Bourgeois hotel.

She sighed and hummed thoughtfully.

She immediately felt her nerves get the best of her.

Almost instantly, she started to second guess herself.

She ran her fingers through her bangs, and quickly climbed her way around the streets of Paris.

With a swift landing she stood a few yards away from Chat, his back turned towards her, completely unaware of her presence.

She felt a little grateful for the support on her back. In this suit, she felt more agile and alive. It really put her In a good mood. It was like old times again, before she got herself into this mess.

Marinette could be angry, and sometimes cold, but not that cold. She understood of her many options when she found out, but abortion was never something she could do.

A living thing shouldn't have to suffer because of her mistakes. She shuddered and rubbed her belly slightly at the thought.

She clenched her fists briefly before she slowly made her way towards Chat.

"I guess it's my turn to sneak up on you this time." Ladybug giggled softly.

Chat looked up at her, his eyes slightly wide and his chest heaving.

Upon taking in her figure she immediately broke into his usual goofy smile.

"Of course. But it's always good to see you, my lady." He said thoughtfully.

Ladybug chuckled, and folded her arms.

"Have you found anything? I've noticed you've been patrolling without me." She said with a flirtatious wink.

He seemed a bit surprised by this.

He stood up, slowly.

Ladybug giggled at the small blush on his face.

"Just...wanted to make sure everything was safe." He explained, and rubbed his face.

"No sign of... Chloé?" Ladybug asked, her heart dropping as she tried to stall what was to come.

He shook his head thoughtfully.

"No, but I have some theories. It makes me nervous that she could change her appearance. She could be anyone, and we might not even know." He sighed

Ladybug crossed her arms and raised a brow.

"Oh?" She mused.

"So this means you might not even be Chat Noir?"

He snickered.

"Don't be silly." He said softly.

Ladybug shuddered. She needed to calm her hormones.

Ladybug sighed as she began to process what he had said earlier. She couldn't help but to agree with him. It did worry her. This akuma was able to take the shape of other human beings, and goodness only knew what else.

The akuma could be hiding in plain sight and she wouldn't even know.

It made her more nervous.

It made her worry for her own life and her son's.

She pressed her lips as she looked up at Chat, as he looked away for a brief moment.

"Chat..." She said softly.

He looked at her carefully.

"I have to tell you something." She said, her voice shaking with nervousness.

Chat noticed this as his brow furrowed.

"Ladybug, what is it?" He asked, his hand touching her upper arm in concern.

His touch sent shudders down her spine. Her hormones screamed at her, ordering her to pounce on him at once.

"Don't touch me..." She said flatly.

Chat immediately recoiled, a sense of hurt slowly etched on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said softly.

Ladybug looked at him, and inwardly scolded herself.

He didn't know, poor thing.

She didn't mean to seem so cold towards him.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." She sighed, and rubbed her temples.

Chat shifted his weight.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, he started to grow a bit nervous.

Ladybug sighed, her heart almost getting stuck in her throat.

Tikki was supporting her, and she and Adrien were both right.

She needed to be honest.

She clenched her fists, and gathered her nerves.

She looked up at him, her eyes connecting with his.

"Chat... I-I'm...p-"

"Do you feel that?" Chat asked, cutting her off.

Ladybug blinked a few times. She looked around and then back at him.

"F-feel what?" She asked, her voice still shaken. She was caught of guard.

It wasn't until a few seconds passed that she began to feel trembling underneath her feet.

"You think she heard us?" He asked, as the trembling got worse. Civilians down below already began to panic.

She toppled over and held on to him.

Just across from them a puff of smoke began to form.

Ladybug shook, her eyes wideneing.

"Chat, I really need to say this." She said, her lip quivering.

She was too far along to get into any serious fighting, and she needed him.

"Ladybug, and Chat Noir." A voice emanating from the cloud of smoke said sharply, as a figure started to appear.

Ladybug cowered, her hands gripping on to Chat.

"We knew you'd come back." Chat said.

The girl slowly appeared in front of them, her eyes black and her grin scaring Ladybug more than ever.

"I was waiting for you..." She spoke softly.

"You're not gaining anything..." Ladybug interrupted.

The girl looked at her, then at Chat.

"Really?" She mused.

Her eyes flickered between the two of them.

"Wasn't there something you wanted to tell Chat?" She asked, raising a brow.

Marinette trembled inwardly. She nearly died because of her, she could still feel the wire around her neck. She felt sheer fear, almost immediately.

She could feel Chat look at her with confusion and curiosity.

Ladybug shook her head.

"No... It's nothing." Ladybug replied.

Chat looked back at the girl.

She wanted to tell Chat, but not like this.

The akuma laughed, her fists slowly forming smoke orbs.

"This doesn't surprise me in the least." She breathed.

"Enough with the confusing talk." Chat said with annoyance.

"Where's Chloé?"

The girl glared at Chat, and simply shrugged.

"Perhaps we could make a deal..." She whispered.

"No more deals!" Ladybug chimed in.

"Just tell us where she is, or we'll make you."

Ladybug grew tired of seeing her, and almost dying twice.

She needed to keep Chat close.

The girl chuckled.

"Oh yeah? And how do you suppose that'll happen?" She asked.

Ladybug clenched her fists, she immediately began to breath heavily.

"I'm getting so sick of you!" Ladybug said through clenched teeth.

"That makes two of us." Chat chimed in.

The girl smirked.

"Ditto." She said sharply as she immediately lunged towards the two.

Chat immediately, pushed ladybug out of the way.

Ladybug tumbled, a sharp pain in her ribs. She looked up, her eyes widening as Chat took the blow.

The two glided down the building.

Chat kicked her off and landed on his feet.

He looked up as the girl plunged to the ground.

Ladybug struggled to get on her own feet.

Before she knew it, the two down below were fighting against one another on the street. The few people who were strolling around immediately scattered in hysteria. Many of the cars pulled over, most of them plowed into street light poles and were evacuated at once.

Ladybug watched in terror as the akuma gripped Chat and slammed him into the ground.

He coughed, blood splattering while doing so.

"You could have made this easy. Now Chloé AND that thing will die." The akuma said, as she gripped his wrists and brought the ring closer to her face to examine it.

"You make no sense smoke brain" Chat said, as he glared up at her. His fists clenched, making it harder to take the ring.

Ladybug twirled her yoyo, and slung it downwards, allowing it to wrap around the akumas wrist.

Ladybug pulled her back, the force immediately dragging her off of Chat.

Chat staggered to his feet, as he wiped the blood off his face.

The akuma looked at ladybug. Her eyes solidly black as she yanked the wire, causing ladybug to fly down towards the street straight off the building.

Ladybug screamed as she tried to land on her feet in vain.

She tumbled over, and rolled to her side. Her yoyo retracted, and she caught it just as she attempted to get on her feet.

The girl immediately jumped on top of her, pushing all her weight on her stomach.

Ladybug's eyes widened, as she felt pain.

"No! No! You're..."Ladybug gasped, she could feel the little one being crushing inside of her.

The akuma smirked.

"This is what happens when you become a nuisance." She growled.

She lifted her fist, pushing it close to ladybug's face a black mist swarming around it.

The girl was suddenly yanked off, Chat grunted as he threw her.

He turned to ladybug, immediately helping her up

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice strained.

Ladybug staggered to her feet.

She placed a hand on her belly.

She could feel severe pain as she looked to Chat.

"I-I have to tell you something." She breathed.

She whimpered, as she could feel pain in her belly.

"Can we talk about it, after we finish this?" He asked, his breathing rigid.

Ladybug opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off as a beam of black charged at her again.

Ladybug bit her lip as she rapidly moved her yoyo, creating a barrier to protect the two. She shook has she was able to dodge the attack.

She threw her yoyo, and yanked at the girls leg, tying her body.

The girl squirmed, but was able to break through the wire, sending it back towards ladybug. She flinched as she expected it to hit her, Chat immediately blocked it.

"Ladybug, stay behind me." He said roughly.

Ladybug looked at him with a frown.

She wanted his help, but she didn't like being belittled as well, even if she was sure he didn't mean it that way. She wasn't defenseless, she just needed a little help in defending a person she was carrying inside her.

Their son, even if he didn't know about him yet.

He charged at the akuma, she immediately dodged it, gripping his wrist and throwing him.

Chat grunted as she skidded on his feet.

The girl shook with anger as she looked at ladybug.

"You won't give up, will you?" She spat.

Ladybug balled her fists, preparing for a fight.

The akuma lunged at ladybug full force.

Ladybug grunted as she threw a punch, hitting the girl square in the face.

The girl staggered back, her fists swarming with black smoke.

She threw a punch, which ladybug attempted to dodge.

The harsh black mass ripped at her side, causing ladybug to fall to her knees.

Her eyes widened as she could feel harsh pain, but at the same time, the support in her back began to fail.

The girl smirked, but was immediately pulled back as Chat flung her away from ladybug.

Ladybug shook as she looked down, the hidden magic was gone, leaving her incredibly vulnerable.

Ladybug staggered to her feet as she cradled her belly out of instinct.

The akuma began to cackle as she started to levitate off the ground.

"My work is only beginning." She said, blood slowly dripping from her forehead.

Chat looked up at her, his chest heaving.

"Ladybug we can't-" his voice trailed off as he turned his head.

Ladybug looked up at him, her belly now exposed. She cradled her arms around the bump to soothe the throbbing she felt.

Chats eyes widened, his fists immediately relaxing.

He stated at her for what felt like forever for the two of them before he finally decided to speak.

Marinette could feel her heart travel to her throat. The pounding started to form in her ears.

"L-ladybug... W-what...what is this?" He asked, utter and complete shock and confusion in his face as well as his voice.

Ladybug breathed heavily, she was hurt, angry, and in pain.

She looked up at the akuma.

She was well aware that this was done on purpose.

There was a deafening silence between the two, as the akuma's laugh could be heard fading out.

"She'll be back..." Ladybug said as she watched the girl disappear in her fog.

"We need to release it, we need to find out where it's captured." She panted.

Chat didn't say anything, he simply turned to look at her.

His eyes traveled down her body as he tried to drink all of this in.

Ladybug breathed as she threw her arms up.

She didn't want him to know on terms like this.

She felt embarrassed, and most of all scared.

His reaction wasn't on point either.

"Chat... Say something." She breathed.

He blinked a few times, his mouth still hung open.

He seemed at lost for words.

Ladybug groaned as she felt her anixety worked up.

"L-ladybug... A-are... You...?" He gulped, he didn't finish the last word.

Ladybug sighed, as she shrugged in fluster.

"This was a stupid idea..." She murmured.

"I'm sorry." She said, as she immediately turned around.

She started to run in the opposite direction.

How could she be so stupid?

This was a dumb idea, and it was all ruined. This wasn't how she wanted it to go.

She felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her. She couldn't see look at him, she definitely couldn't see straight now. She needed a place to take off her transformation. She wanted to go home, and throw him off.

-CHAT NOIR-

Chat couldn't let it sink in. One minute, he was fighting beside her, and next thing he knew she was now in front of him, in pain and what appeared to be...pregnant?

Chat could feel all the wheels turn in his own head.

The two had been together more than once. He was positive that he wasn't dreaming.

It was a huge possibility that he had gotten her pregnant.

In fact, he didn't doubt it at all.

He was in a trance, yet she barely said anything about it. She appeared to be pretty far along.

Could she have been hiding it this whole time?

How could he be so foolish?

He had so many questions.

He watched her as she began to run, her suit tattered and her run with a sort of limp to it.

It all made sense. Her mood swings, her glow, her weight gain, it all made sense.

He was internally conflicted, he wasn't sure what his next move was going to be.

He wasn't sure what it was supposed to be either.

Was he technically a father now?

Most importantly, should he have let her go the way she did?

He clenched his fists as he immediately took off after her.

He breathed evenly as he could hear her sobbing.

She continued to run, without looking back.

She immediately rounded a corner, and slipped into an alleyway.

Chat paused, to catch his breath. He swallowed hard as he started to turn the corner after her but stopped when something caught his eye.

He immediately jumped back against the wall and peered over.

His eyes widened as ladybug slowly started to transform into someone else.

His jaw tensed.

Was he supposed to see what he just saw?

Marinette wiped her face.

"It was a dumb idea, Tikki." She sobbed.

"Marinette..." The kwami spoke softly, as Marinette cradled her in her hand.

Marinette sobbed as she started to run in the opposite direction.

Chat drew back against the wall.

"Marinette...?" He murmured softly to himself, surprise washing over him almost instantaneously.

A/N: I kinda threw myself a bone with this one... He learns more than just a pregnancy. Anyway sorry it took so long to write this one, kept getting distracted, plus my new boss is an ass hole.


	20. Chapter 20

-ADRIEN-

Adrien paced around his bed, his hand ran through his hair as Plagg sat on his pillows, looking up at Adrien.

"You've got your hands tied pretty tightly, don't you?" Plagg said.

Adrien sighed as he clenched his jaw.

He could still see her awkwardly holding her belly, her injuries and her sobs.

Most importantly, she was Marinette.

He couldn't understand how he didn't see this all before. He didn't understand how he couldn't tell the moment he noticed that same familiar glow on Marinette's face.

He sat down on his bed, his legs shaking with anxiety.

What was he going to tell his father?

What would he claim it would do to their reputation?

"I got Marinette pregnant..." He repeated to himself.

It didn't sound real to him.

"Thats why she threw up on me... Marinette is pregnant and sick because of me." Adrien spoke.

Plagg rolled his eyes.

"We've gone over that already" he said with slight annoyance.

Adrien stood up once more.

He got what he wanted, he knew ladybug's identity but what can he do with it now?

She wasn't aware that he knew.

How would he approach her? How could he also assure her who he was?

Did she still even want to know?

He grabbed a handful of hair.

In a strange way, under tight circumstances, he couldn't help but to feel good. He saw this as an opportunity.

He became curious, but frustrated at the same time, while it all made him happy.

He stood up and grabbed his school bag.

"Plagg, come on."

-MARINETTE-

Marinette, layered the bagel between her teeth as she waved to her father in the bakery. She closed the door behind her, as she fixed her baggy sweater, and finally was able to start finishing her bagel.

Tikki slowly emerged from her bag, looking up at Marinette.

"Did you bring money, just in case?" Tikki asked.

Marinette chewed slowly. She was still a little bummed about the day before.

She still wasn't able to tell her parents who fathered her baby. Chat Noir didn't give her the reaction she expected, but at least she was honest and he knew.

She still hadn't planned on keeping the baby. But for now, she wanted to be honest with Adrien and Alya.

Perhaps she would be willing to tell them she was pregnant. She considered them both very close friends.

Her mother was right. It was only a matter of time before she started showing through the sweater.

"Mom and dad said they'd both be home... But yes, I brought money just in case." Marinette confirmed with a shy smile.

Alya still had another day or two before she could return to school.

Tikki giggled as she looked at Marinette.

"You have a little something on your face."

Marinette blinked a few times.

She slowly dabbed the bagel on her face, picking up the butter, before she started eating again.

Tikki's eyes widened.

"Marinette! Did... Did you just use your face as a butter knife?" She asked, a small form of laughter in her voice.

Marinette giggled and shrugged. She rubbed her belly as she started to walk up the school steps.

It was earlier than usual, but Marinette wanted to work on some designs before class.

The hallways were almost empty except for a few janitors putting away supplies in the closet.

Marinette slipped into the classroom, and closed the door.

"I hope that by some miracle or good luck, he stays this small." Marinette whispered as she rubbed her belly button.

"It'll be easier getting him out." She chuckled, trying to make the best out of it. Deep down she feared that part the most.

Tikki could sense this, as she slowly nuzzled Marinette's hand.

Marinette slipped into her usual seat and adjusted her sweater.

She placed her bag on the desk and pulled out her sketch book.

She slowly placed it on the desktop and smiled as she began to sketch a few designs.

Tikki watched as she smiled incredulously.

"Marinette... This...is different!" Tikki chimed.

Marinette chuckled nervously.

"Thanks. I thought I'd take a new approach."

Marinette had always came up with several new designs. It nearly surprised her of how many things she came up with on a weekly basis.

She had always thought to take a different approach, and she wanted to think outside the of box this time around.

Tikki was proud of them usually, especially the newer ones she decided, because this time she had started designing clothes for pregnant women.

She smiled softly as she started to color in between the lines.

Tikki hid once hearing the door slightly open.

Marinette looked up, at just around the same time.

Adrien carefully slipped inside.

He looked up at Marinette, his expression... Almost confusing.

Marinette smiled awkwardly.

"H-Hey Adrien." She said softly, a blush rushing on to her face.

He continued to look at her, his eyes traveling down to her large sweater.

"Still cold?" He asked curiously.

Marinette immediately felt a bit self conscious and nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm always cold." She explained nervously.

He nodded, his lips pursed in thought as he walked around her carefully.

She could feel her blood burn through her veins as he pulled the chair out from beside her.

"Mind if I sit here for the day?" He asked, as he held on to the back of the chair.

It was Alya's usual seat, and she wasn't going to be in today, so there was no harm right?

Marinette shook her head.

"N-No. Of course not." She breathed nervously.

"Would Nino be okay with that?" She joked in a breathy laugh.

Adrien shrugged as he gently took the seat beside her and placed his school bag on the desk.

"He'll live." He responded promptly.

He carefully craned his neck as he looked at the sketches she had on paper.

"Nice sketches." He said thoughtfully, looking at her with a weary smile.

"It's different." He complimented.

Marinette blushed as she noticed the pregnant designs she's made.

Her eyes widened, and she immediately began to stuff them into her folder.

"Oh, u-uh... Thanks." She chuckled.

He leaned in, examining her.

"What inspired you? You know... To make these specific designs." He asked her softly, his eyes traveling up to her face. His green orbs opened with curiosity as they examined her expression and waited for a response.

Marinette gulped.

Since when had he been so interested in her work?

She licked her lips.

"A-as an inspiring fashion designer...one should be able to conjure designs for all body types. I imagine pregnant women like nice clothing too." She breathed.

She watched as he tapped his fingers on the top of the desk.

"Thats actually really cool." He said softly.

Marinette twirled her pencil in her hands. She felt more awkward than ever.

She could actually feel his eyes on her, almost as if he was studying something.

She shifted uncomfortably. She worried that he would see her belly.

She wasn't going to tell him just yet.

"You're actually really pretty." He said softly.

"You have a pretty glow, to your face."

Marinette's eyes widened and she blushed immensely. Her face was probably as red as a tomato by now. She could feel her heart flutter and her throat clamp up. Her palms started to sweat and she looked at him.

"T-thanks, Adrien." She breathed. Her heartbeat slowly started to thump in her ears.

He nodded, and smiled.

"Are you doing anything for your lunch hour? Besides eating of course..."

Marinette ran her fingers through her bangs, and gulped.

"N-no. Not really." She answered shyly.

He nodded, a small smile on his lips.

She wished she knew what he was thinking. Not knowing was driving her nuts. He was acting more strange than usual, and she wanted to know what was up.

"Why?" She asked, her jaw slightly tightening.

He breathed evenly, before he spoke again.

"I wanted to ask you something" he said as he shifted.

She raised a brow and looked at him.

"Y-you do?"

He simply nodded.

"Yeah..." He confirmed, as the door opened once more a few other students started to fill their seats.

"We'll talk first break okay?" He said, and watched as Nino walked in, his expression confused on his new location but sat in his usual seat.

Marinette nodded and kept her eyes on the desk, suddenly feeling antsy and embarrassed.

She knew the classroom was in full swing the moment the instructor walked in.

Marinette found it impossible to concentrate. She felt incredibly nervous knowing that Adrien was sitting right next to her.

It was easier to stare at the back of his head.

During the entire lecture, she could feel him looking at her.

At one point she looked up, catching him looking as he awkwardly waved.

There was no way this is happening.

Something was up.

She shifted and excused herself. She needed to pee as usual.

Adrien didn't seem to mind her frequent trips to the bathroom, he seemed as though he was trying to wrap his head around something.

She slid into the seat next to him. She pressed her lips together.

She only relaxed some as he seemed to concentrate on his work briefly before she started to feel his eyes on her again.

She rolled her shoulders and pretended to concentrate and work on the current assignment.

As soon as the first bell rang for lunch, Marinette waited for the class to file out.

Marinette felt more and more nervous as she noticed Adrien continued to stay beside her.

He didn't move an inch. He simply waved his hand towards Nino who waved back.

By the time the classroom was empty, Marinette grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

She gasped as she felt a hand on her lower back.

She whipped her head around to see Adrien beside her. He offered a weary smile.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, his fingers drawing patterns in her sore back.

She shuddered.

"Y-yeah..." She replied.

As they both were exiting the school Marinette couldn't help but to feel incredibly flushed.

She seriously wondered what the deal was. Why was he suddenly being so nice to her?

Adrien made sure to escort her towards the park.

After collecting a few muffins to eat, Marinette picked at it while they both sat on the bench.

She had started to sweat again. She used her sleeves to damp at her sweat.

Adrien looked at her as he sat beside her.

"Cold sweats again?" He asked.

She pressed her lips together and nodded.

She knew her face was red, but he seemed to understand that she was flushed a bit.

Marinette could notice that he was shifting a bit, she had started to eat some of her lunch.

"W-what did you want to ask me?" Marinette asked, after she took a swallow of her food.

The suspense was killing her and she wanted to know.

She could feel her heart pounding painfully in her chest.

She worried that maybe he noticed her belly. Maybe he had somehow noticed that she was pregnant. Would there be rumors?

Marinette looked at him, her bottom lip quivering with anxiety.

"I wanted to know if you'd like to hang out with me after school today. I'd like to get to know you better." He explained thoughtfully.

Marinette gulped, as her heart failed to quit. She could even feel Tikki squirm in her sweater.

"What?" She asked, almost as if she didn't hear it right the first time.

Adrien raised a brow.

"Do you want to hang out with me after school?" He asked once more.

Marinette couldn't believe her ears. She could feel a huge smile on her face as she eagerly nodded.

"Yes! Sure, I'd love to!"

A/N: I want to thank you guys so much! I wouldn't have gotten this far If it wasn't because of you guys! Thank you for taking the time to read this, and to leave reviews. You guys literally give me inspiration to write. You guys are AMAZING! Please, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter!


	21. Chapter 21

-MARINETTE-

Marinette had finally decided to wear the maternity jeans her mother sewn in for her.

She continued to wear her baggy sweater.

She didn't feel up for telling Adrien just yet. At that moment she felt she had no reason to.

She did feel a little bad, that Chat was suddenly pushed towards the back of her head. Right now she just wanted to focus on Adrien.

As unrealistic as it sounded, he had asked her out.

It was unreal, and for Marinette, it was like a dream.

Tikki looked at Marinette with a grimace as she zipped up her sweater.

Marinette sighed as she brushed her fingers across her bangs.

"I wonder if I should probably just buy bigger shirts, so that I don't die in this sweater." She breathed.

She turned to look at Tikki.

Marinette furrowed her brow as she noticed Tikki's expression.

"What is it, Tikki?" Marinette asked nervously.

Tikki carefully floated towards her neck and sat on her shoulder.

"I'm happy for you, Marinette." She said softly.

"But... If you plan on being more than just friends, he should know that you're pregnant."

Marinette listened to Tikki's words.

She was right, and she knew it. But what were the chances that was going to happen?

They were just hanging out, they weren't doing anything else.

"Tikki, we're just hanging out. I doubt anything else will happen. He didn't ask me out officially." Marinette explained.

Tikki looked at Marinette.

"But what if he does...?"

Marinette sighed, and rubbed the back of her neck.

She looked at Tikki.

"Then I'll just tell him." She said softly, all spirit immediately draining from her.

She pulled at her sweater lightly, and walked out her bedroom through the trap door.

Her parents remained in the living room.

Adrien had went home to drop off his school supplies and ask his driver to pick him up and drop the two of them off by the Eiffel tower.

The sky had already began to darken. It had taken a dark Orange color to it.

Her mother sipped her coffee carefully as her dad seemed to almost fall asleep on the couch.

She looked at her mother who approached her.

"Where are you going?" She asked, in a low whisper as her father stirred in his sleep.

Marinette looked at her father and then at her mother.

"I'm going out with a friend." She replied with a whisper.

Her mother furrowed her brow.

"A friend? Alya?"

Marinette shook her head.

"No, he's a different friend." Marinette confirmed.

Her mother raised a brow.

"He? You mean he's a boy?" Her mother asked curiously.

Marinette nodded, a light blush on her face.

"This wouldn't happen to be the boy who caused this, right?" She asked as she pointed to Marinette's belly.

Marinette's blush only deepened. The thought of doing that kind of thing with Adrien made her body flush entirely.

"N-no! Of course not." Marinette retorted.

"He's not like that at all."

Her mother nodded as she took another sip of her coffee.

"I would like to meet the father." Her mother said softly.

"At least, just once. So when you're ready, please let me meet him." She said softly, her eyes taking a hint of sadness to them.

She nodded, and watched her mother walk away towards the living space.

Marinette couldn't shake the feeling of guilt.

Her mom had been crying nonstop since learning of her pregnancy. She couldn't help but to feel incredibly shameful.

"I'll see you later mom." She spoke.

Her mom nodded.

"Don't stay out too late."

Marinette simply hummed in response and slipped out the front door.

Tikki remained hidden inside of Marinette's sweater pockets as she climbed down the stairs.

She slowly waited out in the front of the bakery.

There was a warm breeze, but it was a bit cool. It was perfect weather for a sweater, and Marinette felt grateful.

She waited for a bit more, before she spotted a car parked at the corner.

Her eyes narrowed, as she inspected it without moving.

How long as that car been there?

"Hey, Marinette." A voice said softly from behind her.

Marinette gulped and whipped around.

"Jeez-You scared me." She breathed, her face flushing as she looked at Adrien.

Adrien smiled, as he walked around her.

"I'm sorry." He said softly as he placed his hand on her lower back.

Marinette could feel her body flame up the moment he touched her.

"I-it's okay." She stuttered nervously.

He slowly began to lead her away from the front of her building towards the car parked at the corner.

"Are you hungry? Do you want anything?" He asked as he opened the car door for her.

"Just a little." She admitted sheepishly.

Marinette smiled nervously and slipped into the car.

She looked at the driver, his face uninterested, and his figure incredibly huge.

Marinette looked to the other side of the car as Adrien slipped inside.

She scooted towards the door awkwardly as he slammed his shut and they began driving.

Marinette kept her eyes out the window as they began to drive away from the curb and down the street.

She waited in patient agony. She tried to will away the anxiety in her head.

"What do you like to do, besides designing?" Adrien asked, breaking the silence between the two.

Marinette turned her head to look at him awkwardly before shifting.

"I-I like to bake with my parents... And when I finish my designs, I actually sew them. The purse I bring with me to school, I actually made." She admitted sheepishly, yet almost proudly. Tikki loved that purse as much as she did.

Adrien nodded as he continued to look at her, his eyes examining her closely.

Marinette only seemed to grow more and more nervous.

"That's really cool." He replied thoughtfully.

Marinette, tried to keep her hands away from her belly.

She thought she could feel movement, but was sure that she was simply feeling hunger at that point.

"Thanks." She said softly, slowly subsiding the nervousness she was feeling.

She looked out the window, and watched the scenery on the outside of the car.

The moment she could spot the Eiffel tower, she started to rethink herself once more in her head.

It started to feel like a date.

He was taking her out for dinner by the Eiffel tower...

The more she repeated it to herself to more it sounded more and more like a date.

She clenched her sweater.

She had always dreamed of this moment. She wanted this to happen so bad, and now that she finally got it, she wasn't sure if she should have it.

She grew worried, if this was the case, she would have to tell him that she's pregnant.

He'll never look at her the same again.

She placed her hands into her pockets, nervously.

There she could feel Tikki squirm into her palm and nuzzle her.

Marinette sighed softly.

It was going to be okay.

The sky had started to darken, the moonlight started to glow against the lit Eiffel tower.

Marinette rubbed her cheeks as she blushed.

The two had finished a playful dinner, and Marinette was having a lot more fun than she could have possibly imagined.

She started to blush, the moment Adrien walked beside her closely. She could feel his hand brush against hers, ever so slightly.

She bit her lip and looked away.

After being pregnant for so long, it had become so hard not to rub her belly after having grown used to it.

Marinette paused to look at the Eiffel tower in front of the two of them.

She smiled, as she breathed evenly.

Adrien stood beside her, his hands stuffed into his pockets casually. He wore a dark sweater, that seemed to blend with his black shirt.

She shuddered slightly as she mimicked him.

Tikki immediately jumped into her hands, her head bonking against her palms.

Marinette giggled at the sensation, which seemed to grab Adrien's attention.

She immediately quit.

"Are you tired?" He asked, once more his eyes examining her like they had been all night.

Marinette was feeling a bit sore. Lately her back killed her, and her feet ached. The urinating episodes were also becoming a problem. It was like being sick twenty four seven.

She shook her head.

"I feel fine." She assured, and slowly brushed her fingers across her bangs.

Adrien chuckled lightly.

"I had fun, Marinette..." He sighed thoughtfully.

Marinette breathed a laugh and nodded with a nervous blush.

"I did too." She spoke.

They both stood in silence. Marinette looked over towards Adrien who seemed to look up at the lights on the Eiffel tower.

Marinette breathed steadily, as her heart started to pound harshly. Her limbs started to burn with anxiety.

"Adrien?" Marinette spoke, with a shaking voice.

She watched as he looked away from the tower briefly.

"Hm?" He responded, slightly sidetracked by the lights.

Marinette gulped, as she focused on the contact with Tikki in her pocket for support.

"Was...this a date?" She asked, her blood pulsating quickly in fear of rejection.

Adrien pursed his lips and sighed deeply.

"I'm not sure. Did it feel like one?" He asked her softly.

Marinette looked away shyly, and shrugged. She couldn't speak.

Her mouth always got clammy when she was around Adrien.

It almost saddened her of how much she liked him. Especially with her current situation it was hard.

Adrien slowly moved closer to her.

"Do you want to do this again sometime?" He asked softly. "I really like you, Marinette."

Marinette could feel her heart fly. She wanted to scream yes. However, there was one little detail that made her fear this moment.

Tikki was right.

Tikki gave Marinette a small kiss on her palm.

"Adrien..." Marinette shook, and looked at him.

He looked at her, his brow furrowing as he noticed her anxious expression.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his hand lightly brushing against her arm.

She shuddered at his touch and turned her body to face him.

"B-before we do anything. There's something... I should tell you." She said, her voice quivering.

She knew that she could lose him this way, but she couldn't lie to him either.

Adrien didn't say anything, he simply looked at her as she struggled to gather her nerves.

Her heart seemed to beat faster than her breathing.

She was struggling to keep it together.

"Adrien... I-I... I-I'm p-pregnant." She gulped.

She shook as she looked away, shamefully. She felt like she couldn't breathe as she waited for his reaction.

What made her more nervous was that he had no reaction.

"You're pregnant..." Adrien stated, almost as if he was just confirming it to himself.

Marinette sighed as the two stood awkwardly in front of one another.

Out of instinct, Marinette placed a hand on her belly.

She looked down and nodded.

"I-it's a baby boy." She shrugged.

"A baby boy?!" Adrien almost cut her off.

Marinette furrowed her brow in confusion and looked at him.

Adrien's eyes widened with curiosity as he listened to her. His eyes traveled down to her belly.

Marinette immediately felt embarrassed, and then looked away again.

The two stood in awkward silence, as she pulled at her sweater covering the small form of her belly through the fabric.

"I-I...hope it's not a problem...Please don't worry, when he's born he'll be adopted by a loving family." Marinette assured. "It'll be like it never happened." She gulped.

Marinette remained quiet, her gaze away from Adrien.

She was sure that at this point, it was all over.

She already wanted to leave.

She felt this mistake ruined everything she could have possibly wanted.

Tikki was right, she needed to get her priorities in order.

She felt Adrien tug on the sleeve of her sweater.

Marinette breathed out, her heart pounding uncontrollably.

She pressed her lips together and nervously looked at him.

His expression remained soft, almost as if he was thinking about something.

She was hoping that he would look past all of it and give them a chance.

She felt her heart drop as his expression turned into that of slight irritation.

"Marinette... You're not giving our son up for adoption." He said firmly.

"I can take care of him. My father may not be too thrilled... But I can take care of him." He explained.

Marinette quivered. She was surprised as how firm his face and tone was. More importantly, she was surprised at his words.

She shook her head, and stepped away in confusion.

Was he willing to take care of a child that wasn't his?

To be with her?

Marinette felt like she was just hit with a ton of bricks.

"W-wait... What? Adrien no, you don't have to do this." She breathed. "Its not fair, you shouldn't have to help me take care of a baby that has nothing to do with you." Marinette assured nervously.

Adrien looked at her and shook his head.

"He's mine, Marinette." He whispered, as he slowly lifted the hem of his shirt.

Her face incredibly flushed and confused, Marinette allowed her eyes to travel down to the skin he had exposed to her.

From the lit tower ahead of them, she could notice scars on his lower torso.

"These are the marks you gave me the second night we slept together in the Bourgeois hotel... In the hallway." He explained.

Marinette could feel her throat tightening immediately.

The wheels in her head started to spin rapidly, as all the memories of her intimate moments with Chat Noir immediately started to flood in her head.

Her knees trembled as she swallowed hard. It had suddenly started to become overwhelming to her.

"W-wait... Are you saying, that y-you're..." Her voice trailed off.

"Yes... You're ladybug... Am I right?" Adrien spoke in a whisper as he stepped closer to her, being sure that no one was around.

Marinette shook slightly.

It had started to click in her head.

She had slept with Adrien.

The baby she was carrying was his. She looked up at him, her mouth slightly quivering.

"So... Y-you're...?" She asked him with a raised brow.

"That's right... My lady." He whispered, his goofy smile appearing on his face as he winked.

Marinette blinked while looking at him. Her vision started to become blurry.

She could only hear her heart and rapid breathing before everything went black...


	22. Chapter 22

***SLIGHT INTIMACY WARNING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.

PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY***

-MARINETTE-

Marinette groaned as she turned over in her bed.

She had the most strangest dream.

Adrien admitted to be Chat Noir, and that her baby belonged to him.

She smiled as she chuckled.

She opened her eyes, and slowly saw Tikki's face.

Tikki looked at Marinette with a weary smile.

"Did you sleep well, Marinette?" She asked.

Marinette nodded and slowly turned on her back, her eyes closing.

"I could probably go for a few more hours" she whispered and sighed.

Tikki giggled softly as she seemed to float off the bed.

Marinette placed a hand on her belly.

"I should probably stop watching tv before bed." Marinette sighed.

Her blankets felt a little different than usual. She furrowed her brow as she turned to her side.

Something was off, these weren't her sheets.

She slowly buried her face into the sheets.

The smell was different. There was something about the smell that made her body quiver in want.

Her eyes slowly opened.

A hand lightly grazed hers, and traveled up her arm.

Marinette let out a small whimper of delight, a light sigh escaping her lips.

Her vision slowly came into focus. She turned her head to the opposing side, her eyes connecting with a pair of green orbs.

Her eyes widened and she shot up.

Her heart immediately picked up the pace as Adrien slowly sat up with her.

Marinette looked around as she tried to take in her surroundings.

This wasn't her room.

She whipped her head, just as Adrien spoke.

"Are you okay?" He asked curiously.

Marinette scrambled away from him.

She breathed heavily, her shoes were off, and so was her sweater. Her belly seemed to protrude through her shirt, lifting it up only slightly.

"What am I doing here? Where's my sweater?" Marinette panted as she tugged down her shirt.

Adrien looked at her with a grimace.

"You passed out, I had to take you home until you came to. Plus you're sweating, you could go without that sweater for a bit." Adrien explained.

Marinette gulped.

She was home, but not her home.

This was Adrien's room!

She was dreaming. She had to be.

She continued to look at Adrien as he sat on the bed beside her.

He slowly reached out towards her, and touched her leg.

Marinette shook as she continued to look at Adrien.

"I'm not dreaming, am I?" She breathed.

Adrien gave her an apologetic look.

"I'm afraid not." He said softly.

Marinette tried to steady her breathing.

"Marinette... Why'd you hide this from me?" Adrien asked after a long silence.

Marinette slipped out of bed.

"I-I need to go." She stuttered.

Immediately, a huge sense of vertigo overcame her.

She slowly staggered, and before she could fall, Adrien slipped his hand in hers. He stood behind her, preventing her from falling.

"Head should be the last thing to come up." He whispered.

"Relax for a little bit. I'll take you home." He added.

Marinette shuddered at his touch.

Did her hormones have to react like this now? It wasn't necessary.

Marinette kept her gaze away from Adrien.

She knew he was waiting for an answer. She just was afraid. She had been afraid since day one.

"I was scared..." She admitted. "Since I found out I was pregnant I was terrified. My parents didn't even know until recently." She explained.

Adrien held still, as his hand squeezed hers.

"So... When you threw up on me... You were pregnant..?" He asked.

Marinette cringed at the memory, but nodded her face flushing immediately.

Adrien looked down as he slowly pulled away from her.

Marinette immediately felt like crying. She withheld tears as she shook.

"How did you know that I'm-"

"I went after you...I saw you transform back to your secret identity." Adrien said, cutting Marinette off as she was just about to ask.

Marinette looked at him.

"You're so stupid." She sighed, a tear slipping from her eyes.

"This is risky, this could put our family at risk too." Marinette sighed, wiping a tear with the back of her hand.

Her hand clenched, her fingers digging into her palm.

Adrien shook his head, as he continued to look at her with a grimace. He reached over and smoothed out her hand.

"There's still an akuma out there..." He said firmly. "You are pregnant. I want to help you."

Marinette shook her head.

"The only way you could help, is by letting me put the baby up for adoption." She sighed.

Adrien shook his head adamantly.

He took her hands into his own.

"No, Marinette. We can do this. We can raise the baby. If you don't feel like you're up to it, then fine. But I'll take my son and raise him" Adrien persisted.

Marinette scoffed and slipped her hand out of his.

"Adrien..."

Adrien slowly kissed her.

Marinette gasped as their lips touched.

She couldn't help but to shake. It was different knowing she was kissing him instead of Chat.

However, she noticed the feeling was the same.

Her hands immediately gripped his shirt as she slowly kissed back.

The butterflies in her stomach raged just as bad as the hormones.

She shook as their lips separated.

"I wouldn't be so adamant if I wasn't confident enough to believe we can do this..." He breathed.

Marinette looked into his eyes and blushed, looking away.

She stumbled back a little and Adrien placed his hands on her hips to stable her.

She looked up at him as his eyes traveled down to her belly.

"H-has he been moving?" He asked, his brow raised slightly.

Marinette shook her head.

"N-no..." She sighed as she placed her hand on her belly.

"I hope he's okay in there..."

Adrien hesitated, but slowly placed his hands on top of hers. Both of their hands lay on her belly peacefully.

Marinette sighed.

Her thoughts had started to twist, just as his hands dropped to his sides.

She looked up at him, her hands shaking.

He was really Chat Noir?

But the two were so different. At least to her they were different.

How could she have not noticed?

He looked down at her calmly.

She gulped and reached up to touch his face.

Her hands trembled as she cupped each side of his face with both hands.

Adrien remained still before he smiled, slowly touching her right hand with his own hand.

She pressed her lips together as he slowly turned his head and kissed her palm.

He was so beautiful, and at this time she couldn't grasp that they were having a child together.

She smiled nervously, just as he looked back at her.

Marinette slowly brought her face to his.

Within seconds, their lips melted together.

She felt a thrill surge through her, as everything she withheld for Adrien slowly made its way to the surface.

Her kiss grew more fierce and eager.

Adrien furrowed his brow as he tried to keep up.

Marinette's kiss only grew harder and harder with bottled feelings.

"Mmm... Marinette...you're hurting me." Adrien breathed between the kiss.

Marinette slowly pulled away, her face completely flushed.

"I-I'm sorry..." She gulped.

"I've... Just wanted to do that for awhile." She admitted.

Adrien smoothened out her bangs with a smile.

"Me too." He said softly.

She rested her chin on his chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

He leaned down and slowly kissed her again.

Marinette shuddered as her libido screamed at her with agony.

She couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed at how fast it reacted.

She could barely control them either.

His hands slid up her back just as she intensified the kiss carefully enough not to hurt him.

His tongue slowly dipped into her mouth, which Marinette shook with eagerness.

Her hands slowly traveled up to the back of his neck as the kiss started to grow more and more eager.

They're lips moved in a fight for dominance.

Marinette shook as her blood boiled in want.

She pulled away as her half closed eyes traveled down his body, glossy with want and hormones.

Just this once, since she got pregnant she had never had a chance to conquer the lust she had been feeling.

Her hand slowly slipped into his as the two of them tried to catch their breath.

Marinette bit her lip shyly as she slowly began to tug him towards his bed.

Adrien was hesitant, but didn't question it.

He gasped as she gripped his shirt and pinned him against the bed.

Marinette climbed over him, straddling him carefully.

He looked up at her with curiosity.

"Marinette..." He breathed.

Marinette smiled.

"Shh." She whispered, as she slowly moved her hips against his.

Adrien tensed at the friction he suddenly felt through his jeans.

Marinette shook as a wave of bliss shook through her body.

She continued to move softly, her legs shaking while doing so.

Adrien immediately gripped her hips, his body shaking under her.

"Marinette, w-we... Should get you home." He breathed, his voice shaking and his breath rigid.

"Wait~" Marinette begged.

She gasped just as Adrien flipped them over. He chuckled lightly, but leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss was immediately intense as he pressed against her.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, and his hands gripped hers.

His mouth slowly stayed on hers as he rubbed himself against her through his jeans.

She moved with him, her hands clenching on to his as they kissed.

She could feel the familiar butterflies in her stomach as she stuttered In bliss.

Adrien's grip grew tighter on her hands as he moved against her.

Marinette whimpered as he pulled away from the kiss, his lips traveling across her face and to her ears.

He whimpered along with her, his mouth slowly sucking on the lobe of her ear, as he pushed his hips against hers in urgent need.

Hers did the same, as she desperately held on to him.

"Adrien~" she breathed, her body shaking as she released.

Adrien breathed heavily as he released along with her.

His body shook, the blush clearly evident in both of their faces as he remained still.

He shuddered as he slowly rolled off of her.

Marinette blushed, breathing softly as she looked at Adrien.

He held his eyes closed as his cheeks remained pink.

Marinette giggled as she turned to her side.

"That...was different." She whispered shyly.

Adrien chuckled and nodded, his breathing still heavy.

Marinette closed her eyes, burying her face in his blankets.

Adrien leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

Marinette slipped out of the car shyly.

Tikki continued to hide in the pocket of her sweater.

Marinette waved to Adrien.

Adrien looked at her carefully through the crack in the window.

"I'll see you in school tomorrow." He said softly.

Marinette nodded with a blush.

This was seriously gonna have to be something she needed to get used to.

She watched as the car pulled away. Marinette sighed and leaned against the door of the bakery.

Tikki slowly emerged from her pocket with a small smile.

"You look so happy, Marinette." She said softly.

Marinette sighed as she blushed even harder.

She was aware Tikki was in the room when they did what they just did.

"I am." She breathed. "I'm sorry you...saw that Tikki."

Tikki shook her head.

"Don't worry about it, Marinette." She spoke softly.

It must have been somewhere around midnight.

Marinette slipped inside the building with her spare key.

She knew her parents had to be asleep at this time, and she didn't want to wake them. This was especially because she promised her mom that she wouldn't stay out too late.

Marinette slowly climbed up the stairs, trying as best as she could to not make any noise.

"What do you plan to do next?" Tikki whispered as Marinette finally made it to her bedroom without waking anyone up.

Marinette began to pull her clothes off of her body.

Tikki floated on to the computer desk.

"Well...I've already started...Why should I stop now?" Marinette explained as she gathered Pyjamas for a shower.

Tikki looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?" Tikki asked.

Marinette pursed her lips briefly.

"I'm telling Alya...about my baby." She spoke softly.

Tikki smiled as she floated back towards Marinette again.

"Looks like you're growing up, Marinette." Tikki spoke softly.

"Have you decided to keep him?" She asked as Marinette started to hit the trap door for the bathroom.

"Y-yeah... I'm keeping the baby. Adrien really wouldn't give me a choice... Besides... I feel like it'll be different. I feel like there's hope for the little guy." She whispered and touched her belly.

Tikki couldn't stop the large smile on her face.

"I'm proud of you, Marinette." She said softly.

"I know you'll do the right thing."

-ADRIEN-

Adrien pulled off his shirt, and sighed. The scars had started to darken from when he and ladybug slept together at the hotel.

He ran a hand through his hair, as he started to pull off his pants.

Plagg sat on his bed, almost half asleep.

"Looks like you were having fun."He teased, with drowsiness.

Adrien shrugged.

Deep down, he was just as terrified as Marinette was. He was only in high school, that was still too young to be a father. He certainly didn't want the baby being put up for adoption either.

This was something good for him. Though he didn't know the baby for so long, he felt attached.

Adrien saw it as a way to be a better, more nurturing father than his own. This was something that could love him. Adrien could have loved this boy too.

Adrien wanted to be there. Even if it somehow ended this way unexpectedly, he wanted to make the best of it.

But he had so many questions. His mind continuously plagued him with questions. He could ask anything of her yet. He didn't want to stress her out.

"I don't think when I'm around her." He sighed.

Plagg chuckled.

"I'll say. You guys still had your clothes on." He snorted.

Adrien groaned as he rubbed his temples.

"Go to sleep, Plagg. I have school tomorrow. We both need to be up early." He sighed.

"I'm taking a quick shower." He explained as he started to pull out fresh pyjamas.

-MARINETTE-

Marinette stared at herself in the mirror. She had decided to wait until later. She wanted to make sure she caught Alya just before school.

Marinette examined herself nervously. She kept her baggy sweater on hand. She wore a much more fitted shirt, that showed her small baby bump.

Tikki giggled.

"Looks like you'll be telling Alya, without actually telling her." She giggled.

Marinette felt nervous. This wasn't the first time doing this alone, but she wasn't sure how Alya would react.

They both promised that they would be careful when it came to this.

She didn't necessarily ask Adrien if it was okay to tell everyone he fathered her child either.

She didn't know what that could do to his reputation.

She slipped the sweater on, without zipping it up completely, being sure to let her belly show.

She wanted to be as honest as she could without actually having to speak much.

She still didn't want the whole school to know, just a few people. She was aware that Nino was eventually going to know, he was one of Adrien's closest friends. There was no way he'd want to keep something this big from Nino.

Tikki rubbed her head on Marinette's cheek.

"It'll be okay." She said softly.

Marinette nodded.

"I hope so." She sighed.

Tikki hoped into her collar of her sweater, and hid as Marinette slipped on her backpack.

Marinette climbed through the trap door, and walked down the stairs.

Her father stood by the door, slipping on his apron.

He raised a brow at her appearance.

"Going out proudly?" He asked, as Marinette's belly peaked through slightly.

Marinette nodded with a weary smile.

"It's really a present for Alya." Marinette chuckled, rubbing her belly.

Her father laughed softly as he tied his apron behind his back.

She slipped out the front door with her father behind her.

She kissed her father riddance as she exited the bakery.

Marinette felt nervous as she started to cross the street.

The bus hadn't shown up just yet.

She hid her belly only momentarily. The front school yard had a lot of people in it.

Marinette felt a little nervous as the bus pulled to the curb.

She waited by the bus stop patiently, her back turned away, to draw away suspicion.

"Marinette!" A voice exclaimed.

Marinette smiled at the sound of her best friend's voice.

Marinette placed a hand on her belly and turned to face her.

Alya approached Marinette, pulling her into a hug.

Marinette smiled as she lightly pulled away.

"I see you're feeling better." Marinette said softly, her hand resting on her belly still. Marinette had hoped she would notice already.

Alya nodded, not noticing at first.

"I'm still a little icky, but I didn't want to be too far behind on school work. I haven't been able to gather any content for my Ladyblog either." Alya explained.

Marinette giggled.

"I'm glad you're back." She replied.

Alya smiled.

"What's going on with you?" Alya asked curiously.

Marinette sighed, her heart racing. "Oh you know... Homework... School... Family... Chores... Pregnant..." Marinette sighed almost casually although she was screaming on the inside.

Alya did a double take and glared at Marinette at her last word.

"Say what?" She asked curiously.

Marinette didn't answer, she simply rubbed her belly nervously.

Marinette shook as Alya's eyes traveled down her body.

Pausing at her exposed belly her eyes widened.

"M-Marinette...?" Alya stuttered, her eyes widened in complete shock.

Marinette trembled with nervousness. She had a lot of explaining to do.

Marinette opened her mouth, but jumped as soon as she felt a hand slip in hers.

"Hey..." Adrien spoke softly, kissing her cheek.

Marinette shuddered, at the feeling. She looked at Adrien with a nervous expression, her face suddenly flushing.

She swallowed hard and looked at Alya who looked like she was just about to explode.

Adrien waved at Alya, as she looked at him, then at Marinette, then at her belly, then back at Adrien again.

Marinette felt bad for her friend.

She knew she had so many questions, and she was trying to wrap her head around everything.

"We should get going, class is starting soon." Adrien spoke as he started to tug Marinette towards the school building.

"I'll explain during break." Marinette whispered to Alya, who followed them in exasperation.

Marinette kept her hand in Adrien's just as the two entered the classroom.

Her hand slipped out of his as she sat carefully in her seat.

Nino waited patiently beside Adrien, just as Adrien sat in his seat.

Marinette shuddered as Alya, slid into her usual spot next to her.

She inwardly cowered as she could feel Alya fuming, her eyes continuously glaring at her.

Marinette zipped up her sweater completely, hiding her condition before anyone else could notice.

Marinette twirled her pencil as Adrien leaned over to whisper to Nino. Nino nodded and then pulled away.

Alya tapped her fingers on the desk, and Marinette breathed out just as the instructor walked into the classroom.

Marinette had a hard time concentrating. She couldn't shake off the nervousness she felt towards Alya.

She had somehow built an elaborate story of what Alya was going to do to her.

It was so bad that her bladder quivered.

Marinette raised her hand shyly and excused herself. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as she exited the class.

Marinette hovered over the seat. Her legs trembled as she went.

She held on to both sides of the stall as she tried not to make a mess.

This had gotten a lot harder to do since she started showing. It was only a matter of time before it became almost impossible for her.

When she was finished she cleaned up, washed her hands and leaned over.

Her back was really killing her.

She ran her hands down her lower torso. She attempted to massage herself but it was in vain.

Marinette sighed and slowly walked out of the bathroom, a small whimper escaped her lips, as now her feet started to ache.

This was misery.

"Hey, are you alright?" Adrien asked as he stepped off the last stair, and approached her.

Marinette looked up at him with a shy smile.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." She spoke softly. "Just a little sore."

Adrien nodded as he stepped in front of her.

"I'm here if you need help with anything." He assured, his hand slipping into hers.

Marinette blushed lightly as she responded.

"Thanks... But I really don't need help in the bathroom." She laughed nervously.

Adrien gave her a crooked side grin.

"I don't see why not." Adrien sighed. "It's nothing I haven't seen before."

Marinette blushed and playfully shoved him.

"Don't say that out loud." She whispered in a harsh tone.

Adrien laughed lightly, as he leaned down and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

Marinette sighed softly, her hormones continued to bother her anyway that they could.

She grabbed his face softly and brought their faces closer together.

Her eyes closed, and his soon followed the moment their breaths clashed with one another.

His lips soon touched hers softly, almost like velvet.

Their lips soon moved in perfect synchronization.

Marinette shuddered, as she pressed closer.

This was something she definitely needed to get used to.

Her kiss immediately grew eager.

This was Adrien, and this was exciting to her. She's always wanted to kiss Adrien.

Although she had been this whole time, it was exhilarating knowing the real him.

She pressed closer, as the kiss grew harder and much more fierce.

Adrien's brow furrowed, as his hands immediately rested on to hers that lay on his face.

"O-ow." Adrien breathed nervously against her kiss.

Marinette immediately pulled away.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I hurt you again?" She asked, her breathing still rapid.

Adrien smiled apologetically.

Marinette sighed as she rested her hands on his chest.

"I still need to get used to it, and control my feelings a bit." She said softly.

Adrien nodded as he placed her hands on her waist.

"I understand." He said softly. "I'll be patient."

Marinette bit her lip. Her hormones screamed at her.

She pursed her lips in thought.

"I need you." Marinette spoke softly.

Adrien looked at her and nodded.

"I'm always here to help." He spoke softly.

Marinette shook her head, and looked at him again.

"No... I need you." She repeated, only this time her hands gripped the fabric of his shirt.

He looked at her for sometime before he spoke.

The click in his head was noticeable and Marinette giggled.

"Oh...OH." he breathed.

"Is it safe?" He asked, his brow furrowed in concern.

Marinette looked at him.

"Yes, I think it is. I don't think we have to worry about that until the third trimester?" She mused with uncertainty.

Adrien nodded as he looked away in thought.

"Maybe during the lunch hour?" Adrien suggested.

Marinette sighed.

"I can't. Alya is expecting an explanation on lunch hour." She said solemnly.

Adrien shrugged and touched her shoulder.

"Then we should probably get back to class. I think the teacher will notice that we've both been gone for awhile." He explained as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"But, if you want, we can go to my place after school if you still need my help. You might want to let your parents know where you're going." He added.

Marinette shuddered a bit.

Her parents.

Her mom had asked her to meet the person fathering her child.

Now that she knew who he was, she would need to ask Adrien.

But how would she do that?

"Why'd you come out here anyway?" Marinette asked curiously.

Adrien shrugged as the two began to walk up the stairs.

"You were taking a bit, so I kinda got a little worried." He admitted.

Marinette blushed as she brushed her fingers under his chin.

"Why are you so good to me?" She giggled.

"Don't be silly." Adrien scoffed, his arm slipped off her shoulders carefully.

She smiled just as he opened the door to the classroom for her.

-ADRIEN-

"What were you thinking?!" Nino exclaimed as the two waited by the steps of the school.

Adrien kept his eyes on Marinette and Alya who both stood by the bus stop talking intensely. He hoped she was okay.

He trusted her with his secret identity.

"I wasn't thinking... I kind of got lost in the moment." He explained.

He looked at Nino, his friend who seemed like he was just about to explode.

He was really just hungry. He had waited forever for this lunch hour. He wanted his ride to hurry and get to him so he could go home.

"Dude..." Nino sighed as he looked at Marinette.

Adrien followed his gaze, and stuck his hands into his pockets.

"She's cute." Nino said softly, his own eyes briefly moved to Alya before he focused on Marinette again.

"Yeah, she is..." Adrien agreed, his eyes lingering on Marinette.

"What's it like?" Nino asked curiously, his eyes widening from behind his glasses.

Adrien looked at Nino with a strange look.

"What?" He asked, as if the question went right over his head.

Nino shifted nervously as he stepped closer.

"You know..." Nino whispered with a gulp.

Adrien blushed immensely the moment he understood what Nino was asking him.

"Nino... Come on..." He groaned.

Nino chuckled.

"What? I'm curious." He defended, his arms shrugging playfully.

Adrien shook his head, with an exasperated sigh.

Adrien followed the car that slowly pulled in front of the school with his eyes.

Adrien felt his muscles relax in relief as he turned to Nino.

"I gotta go. I'll see you in a bit." He said.

"Alright man." Nino responded as Adrien stepped off the last step and walked towards the car.

Adrien briefly turned to look at Marinette.

She looked back at him, her cheeks slightly rosy as she waved to him.

He slipped into the car, and closed the door.

He rested his fingers on his chin in thought as the car pulled away from the curb.

He needed to tell his father, but how could he do that without being decapitated?

-MARINETTE-

Alya sighed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Marinette, this is huge! Why didn't you tell me?" She exclaimed.

Marinette shrugged.

"I was scared. I didn't even tell Adrien about it until recently. My parents were in the same boat." Marinette explained.

Alya sighed as she rubbed her temples.

"I didn't even know you and Adrien were... Sleeping together." She said, the last part of her sentence in a whisper.

Marinette blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"We weren't... Exclusively dating." Marinette explained. "We've only done it twice, and it was more in the moment."

Alya looked at Marinette and pressed her lips together.

"Twice? That's a lot..." Alya sighed and shook her head.

Marinette nodded nervously, her face blushing immensely. She couldn't help but to feel embarrassed by everything. This intimate moment of her life wasn't something she felt was appropriate for casual conversation.

She walked on egg shells as this point. Marinette monitored every detail she gave to Alya. She wanted to make sure she didn't give away any detail that could lead Alya to find out that Adrien was Chat Noir, and she was ladybug.

Alya continued to look at Marinette as Nino began to walk down the street, his figure slowly fading.

"How far along are you?" She asked.

Marinette placed her hand on her belly.

"I'm just five months." Marinette replied truthfully.

Alya sighed.

"You're already half way there. Boy or girl?"

"Boy"

"Have you gone over names?"

Marinette paused at Alya's question. This was becoming too real. She brushed her fingers against her bangs.

"No... No names yet." She explained. "Thats...something I'll have to talk to Adrien about."

Alya nodded, her lips pursed in thought.

Marinette looked up, just as the bus pulled to the stop.

Alya looked back the bus, and then looked towards Marinette again.

"I guess this is my go." She spoke as she took a few steps back.

"I'll see you in a bit." Alya turned around and carefully started to jog towards her bus.

Marinette waved as she watched Alya board the bus.

She could feel her stomach growling as she started to walk down the street towards her home.

Tikki slowly emerged from Marinette's collar.

"That went well" she chimed, a huge smile on her face.

Marinette smiled with a nod.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty surprised." Marinette replied.

Tikki nuzzled her cheek.

"I told you it was going to be okay." She said.

Marinette sighed as she reached the door of her parents bakery.

"At least for now..." Marinette sighed. "I have to tell my parents about Adrien."

Tikki nodded.

"I'm here for you, Marinette."

A/N: Sorry this took so long. It is a bit longer than usual. I hope that's okay.

WARNING*** Next chapter focuses on the building of Adrien and Marinette's relationship especially sexually. So NEXT CHAPTER holds A LOT MORE INTIMACY. If you are uncomfortable with it, I suggest you skip next chapter. I'll be sure to sum up the non intimate parts in chapter 23 so there's no confusion.

Have a great day guys!

-Katie


	23. Chapter 23

*** EXTREME INTIMACY WARNING. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***

-MARINETTE-

Marinette sighed. Her legs shaking, as she held herself on her knees.

Sweat beaded at her hairline, and her blood pulsated quickly through her veins. Her heart pounded In her ears, as she attempted to control her breathing.

"Marinette... I-I c-can't~" Adrien breathed from behind her.

Marinette could feel his hands at her hips as he held himself pressed against her.

"Please...h-hold on~" she panted. Her body shook with pleasure. Her skin felt hot, and her legs continued to tremble as Adrien held himself.

"Marinette, I really can't!" He exclaimed.

Marinette bit her lip as she held on for a bit more.

"I-I'm sorry." Adrien whimpered as he shook. He released violently, his release immediately pushing Marinette towards hers.

Marinette cried as she shook. Bliss overcame her just as Adrien relaxed against her. His lips slowly pressed at the back of her neck, as she slowly came down from her high.

Marinette leaned into his bed, as he stayed put.

His hands dropped from her sides, as he shifted and moved off of her.

Marinette kept her face buried in the pillows.

She dropped to her side, her body shaking.

Adrien lay beside her, his breathing heavy.

He continued to look at the ceiling, attempting to gather his thoughts. His cheeks were warm and pink. He closed his eyes.

Marinette pressed her lips together and then separated them as she tried to breathe.

Marinette sat up carefully. This was the first time she actually had someone to cure her libido whims she was suffering from due to her being pregnant.

"You're not gonna leave, are you?" He asked, as he slowly sat up with her.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Don't say that." She whispered.

Adrien still wore a t-shirt with nothing underneath.

Marinette wore nothing but a bra.

She slowly climbed on top of his lap and hugged him.

He smiled as he kissed her neck softly.

"I'm still worried..." Adrien spoke carefully.

Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck as she straddled him.

"About the baby?" Marinette asked softly.

Adrien looked at her.

"About everything. I'm worried about Chloé, Sabrina...and I'm scared for what that akuma wants to do." He explained. "We've never had one run out for so long."

Marinette nodded as she looked down at their chests pressed tightly together.

She looked up at him carefully.

"We'll have to figure something out. This has been going on for too long." She responded.

Adrien frowned. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his forehead against her.

Marinette leaned forward and kissed his lips.

He relaxed against her and slowly kissed her back.

Her hands immediately traveled to his face as the kiss immediately intensified.

The door suddenly opened and Marinette gasped, pulling away from the kiss. She grabbed the blanket and covered herself. She cowered against Adrien, who seemed just as surprised as she was.

"Get out!" He immediately yelled, he was naked completely from the waist down.

The woman who usually came to do the cleaning gulped and shut the door immediately.

"I'm so sorry, sir." She spoke through the door.

Adrien couldn't stop his heart from beating so fast from the surprise.

He kept his arms around Marinette.

"Did she see me?" She asked nervously through the blanket.

Adrien chuckled nervously.

"No, I think you're okay." He replied thoughtfully.

Marinette slowly peaked from under the blanket.

Her hair was a mess.

She slowly climbed off of him, and grabbed some of her clothing.

Adrien reached for his boxers.

"I still have to tell my father. He hasn't been around much, so I haven't really got the chance." Adrien sighed as he dressed himself halfway.

Marinette slipped on her shirt and finger combed her hair.

She turned to look at him, her lips pursed slightly.

"That's okay." She sighed, carefully approaching him, and fixing the wrinkles in his shirt.

"I kinda... Need you to do something for me." Marinette sighed, before looking up at him.

He raised a brow and caught her hands.

"What is it?" He asked curiously.

Marinette paused. She didn't want to ruin this moment, but she did promise her parents. She was incredibly afraid of how her father would react meeting the boy that got his daughter pregnant.

"I... Promised my mom that she could meet my baby's father." She said softly.

Adrien looked at her blankly.

"Oh..." He said softly.

Marinette nodded with a blush.

"My parents want to meet you. I was hoping we could do that tomorrow night." She said.

Adrien looked at her with a grimace.

"I don't think I have a choice, do I?" Adrien sighed.

Marinette bit her lip and shook her head.

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her.

"Sounds like a plan then. I can't stay out too late though." He said thoughtfully.

She pouted.

"Can't you sleep over?" She asked curiously.

He sighed.

"You know, I can't. I still have patrolling to do, just for a bit." He assured, and touched her nose.

Marinette sighed as he walked around her. She picked up her underwear and followed him, as he started a shower.

"Then I'll go with you." She said softly.

Adrien looked at her and shook his head.

"Yeah... That's not happening." He playfully teased.

Marinette stomped her foot in protest.

"But what if she shows up again? You need someone with you, she's pretty strong." Marinette explained.

Adrien nodded.

"All the more reason for you not to go." He sighed, reaching over to lift her shirt.

Marinette compiled.

"It'll only make me worry..." She sighed as she looked up at him.

He threw the shirt to the side.

"Don't worry it'll be fine." He assured.

"Where's your phone?" Marinette asked with a grimace.

Adrien furrowed his brow.

"My phone?" He asked.

"Yeah, put my number in it." She snickered.

Adrien shook his head with a smile.

"Go shower." He whispered with a grin.

Marinette nodded.

"Only if you come with me~"

-MARINETTE-

Marinette slung on her bag as she sighed.

She was having a huge problem with hormones this time around.

It was like Adrien just fed the flames of her libido.

Now that they seemed to be dating, Marinette couldn't help but to feel content, despite that she was pregnant.

She slipped inside the classroom with ease.

It was still empty. She enjoyed her early morning chat sessions with Adrien.

Tikki could even tell that Marinette seemed more bubbly than usual.

"Adrien is meeting your parents tonight?" Tikki asked curiously.

Marinette nodded nervously.

"Yeah..." She sighed. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous."

Tikki chuckled.

"I'm sure your father wouldn't be too harsh on him." She assured, immediately gathering what Marinette was worried about.

Marinette shrugged.

"I hope you're right, Tikki."

Tikki giggled and sat on her shoulder.

Marinette looked up, just as Adrien was walking into the classroom.

She smiled shyly as he looked up.

"Hey you, quit talking to yourself." He joked, closing the door behind him.

Tikki giggled along with Marinette.

Marinette stood up carefully, still grinning.

"I couldn't help myself. I even cleared the desk, planning another rendezvous we could try out before class." She snorted jokingly.

Adrien hummed as he approached her, grabbing her hips and pulling her closer.

"Mm, sounds tempting. But then it kills me thinking about the risks of someone walking in on us. Next stop, expulsion." He chuckled, and kissed her lips shortly.

Marinette giggled against his lips.

"Maybe it's worth it." She said softly.

Adrien slowly pulled away.

"Trust me, it's not." He sighed, and continued to look at her.

Marinette hummed and shrugged.

"Are you feeling okay?" Adrien asked curiously.

Marinette looked at him.

"I'm a little nervous." She replied. "I'm worried about the whole meeting with my parents."

Adrien nodded.

"I'm a bit nervous, too." Adrien admitted.

"I feel it's gonna be alright." Tikki chimed in, breaking the two apart almost instantly.

Adrien looked at Tikki with a smile, and then at Marinette.

"Just don't be late." Marinette said to Adrien with a grin.

Adrien shook his head.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He said teasingly.

Marinette shuddered at the sound of his voice.

Her hormones screamed at her.

Not this again...

Adrien looked at her with a raised brow.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

Marinette nodded and looked away.

"Baby hormones." Marinette replied in a sigh.

Adrien nodded his head slowly as if he was lost in thought.

"Does this happen often?" He asked curiously.

Marinette sighed.

"Like you wouldn't believe. I'm sure it'll go away soon." She said softly.

Adrien pat her shoulder, as he walked by her.

"I'll take your word for it." He sighed, his cheeky grin almost making her pounce on him.

She slipped into her seat.

"You are such a Chat Noir." She snickered.

Adrien's eyes widened, although he still grinned.

"Shh" he whispered.

Within moments, the door opened, and a few students came in.

Marinette felt Tikki hide in her sweater. She twirled her pencil on the desk, as she waited.

Alya took her seat next to Marinette, and Nino took his usual seat next to Adrien.

The two of them looked at each other momentarily before they looked at the front of the class.

The class was almost excruciating for Marinette. She bit her lip, raising her hand and excusing herself.

Once she walked by she brushed her fingers across Adrien's arm. He lifted his head and watched as Marinette flickered her eyes towards the door.

Adrien leaned into his seat and crossed his arms.

His eyes followed her as she exited the classroom.

Adrien sighed and waited.

Marinette waited underneath the steps. She was worried he'd be mad or annoyed with her.

She looked up as Adrien climbed down the stairs a few moments later.

He looked around, his eyes connecting with hers within seconds.

Marinette blushed and swallowed hard as she watched him start to approach her.

"Is everything okay?" He whispered. The first floor was clear, due to class being in session.

Marinette shook her head, as she ran her hand up her arm.

She felt embarrassed, but there was not much she could do.

Adrien held her shoulders.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked in a hushed whisper, concern immediately etching on to his face.

Marinette trembled as she looked up at him. She took her chances. Looking around, she sighed and then faced him. She took his face in her hands and brought her lips to his.

Adrien tensed, taken by surprise by the sudden kiss, but relaxed. Still a bit confused, he closed his eyes and kissed her back.

Marinette stood on her toes, as her arms now wrapped themselves over his neck. She nervously dipped her tongue between his lips.

He breathed into her mouth, only making her desire stronger.

Her hands shook as she unwrapped them and slowly traveled them down his torso.

Adrien's eagerness soon turned to precaution as her hand slipped under the band of his jeans.

Adrien slowly pulled away, his hand carefully pulled at hers.

"Marinette, we're in school." He whispered, he looked around before looking at her again.

Marinette sighed.

"Can we go somewhere?" She asked, her eyes glossy.

"Its driving me insane." She sighed.

Adrien shook his head.

"Can't it wait until lunch?" He asked.

Marinette shook her head.

"No, now..." She said. "I promise it'll be quick."

Adrien continued to look at her. He would have helped her, but he didn't want to take the risk of getting caught.

"Is it that bad?" He asked, his brow raised.

Marinette nodded.

"I feel like leaving." She admitted sheepishly.

Adrien shook his head.

"Come on." He sighed and grabbed her hand.

He led the both of them into the janitor's supply closet.

Marinette pressed herself against the wall as he closed the door behind him.

It was dark, she moved as far back as she could, to make sure that she couldn't be seen.

Her hand continued to link with Adrien's as she pulled him back.

Marinette gasped as she tripped over something.

Adrien wrapped his arm around her waist and held her steady against the back wall.

"Are you okay?" He asked her in the dark.

Marinette blushed as she giggled.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay." She breathed, looking up at him.

The two remained quiet as they looked at one another.

She didn't know where this boldness came from.

She leaned forward and kissed him deeply.

Adrien started off slowly, kissing her as delicately as he could.

Marinette ran her fingers across his ears, as he pressed her against the wall slightly.

Marinette ran her hands down to the back of his neck.

His hands slowly touched her face.

Marinette shuddered. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach as she tasted his tongue. She tried her best not to hurt him as she did when she grew too eager.

"Please hurry, okay?" He whispered as he started to work at his pants.

Marinette nodded obediently as she started to pull down her pants.

Marinette shook one leg out of her pants, as her hands shook. She nervously pulled down her underwear.

Although she knew it was dark, she couldn't help but to feel self conscious about the way her body appeared.

At least before she had gotten pregnant she was a bit more confident in her body.

Adrien ran his fingers up her legs.

Marinette immediately connected their lips. She held on to his shoulders, struggling to push herself up.

Adrien laughed softly, as he lifted her up. Marinette instinctively wrapped her legs around him.

He closed his eyes as she smiled against her skin.

She could feel herself growing hot by the moment.

She shook as soon as his tongue danced across her neck. He carefully sucked, leaving a small hickey.

Marinette breathed out contently as she brought his face to hers where she kissed him eagerly.

Adrien reached down, hooking her leg in the bend of his arm before bringing her down on him.

The blood flow was quick and hot, and Marinette couldn't control her breathing.

Adrien breathed at the initial feeling. It was something he couldn't get used to.

Marinette shook, her body more sensitive than it ever had been before.

Marinette whimpered, her hands gripping on to Adrien.

"Ow." She whimpered, her body slightly drawing back.

Adrien immediately pulled away, his hands still pressed against the wall.

"Did that hurt?" He asked, his eyes looking into hers with concern.

Marinette shifted.

"Y-Yeah... That's weird. That's never happened before." She explained in a whisper.

Adrien looked down briefly before he slowly relaxed.

"Do you want to stop?" He asked.

Marinette shook her head, her hands dropped to his lower back.

"No... Please don't. Just go slow." She whispered back.

"We need to be in class, Marinette. We should probably stop." Adrien said apologetically.

Marinette pouted.

"We barely got started..." She groaned.

"Maybe some other time." He spoke with a small smile and kissed her head.

Marinette smiled as she held on to his shoulders.

"Shh." She whispered and kissed his lips softly effectively ending that conversation.

It was only a matter of seconds before the two got back into the swing of things.

Marinette gripped on to the shirt of his lower torso. He moved delicately between her legs, making sure to make it as painless as possible.

Marinette whimpered as she gripped on to his shirt even tighter.

"I love you, Adrien." Marinette cried, her voice hitching at his name.

Adrien shuddered as he released before her for the first time.

Marinette shook as she reached her release just as Adrien came down from his.

Marinette closed her eyes, her legs tightened around him.

Adrien breathed out, his hands touching her lower back.

They both froze in their spots, attempting to gather their breaths.

Marinette kissed his cheek shyly.

"T-thank you."

-Chat Noir-

Chat Noir slowly walked the streets next to his school.

It had only been a few hours since school was dismissed.

His girlfriend was actually a handful. She had a lot of things she needed attention for.

Chat didn't mind it a bit. He knew she genuinely cared about him. It was ladybug, this was his dream girl.

Chat sighed, as he made sure to stand around the hotel the akuma usually seemed to make an appearance.

He was almost positive that the akuma had something to do with Chloé or Sabrina. It had to be one of the two.

He rubbed his chin.

This was making him worried by the minute. It didn't help much that the akuma knew about his child with ladybug either.

He wasn't aware of the plan, but whatever the cost was, he'd do anything to protect his family.

Chat Noir sighed.

Looking at the street lights, he extended his stick.

He needed to make it to Marinette's house before he was late.

He didn't want to leave a bad first impression.

-MARINETTE-

Marinette wore a pair of black maternity jeans, and a cute white blouse that accentuated her belly bump.

Marinette decided to give her usual pigtails a break today. She let her hair fall just to her shoulders.

"You look so cute, Marinette!" Tikki said softly.

Marinette blushed.

"Thanks... But I don't feel cute...I feel like a planet." Marinette sighed.

Tikki shook her head.

"That's nonsense." She said adamantly.

Marinette giggled as she turned towards the trap door.

Tikki slowly hid herself behind Marinette's hair as Marinette slipped through the trap door.

She met her parents who were just preparing dinner.

Marinette felt more nervous than ever.

Her mother looked up at Marinette, her smile bigger than she's ever seen it.

"I'm glad you finally allowed us to meet him" she spoke softly.

Marinette felt a warmth in her chest and nodded.

"Just...remember. He found out after you guys. He's only known this for a little while. Go easy on him." Marinette explained thoughtfully.

Her mother looked at her father.

Marinette's father simply kept his eyes fixated on her.

Marinette jumped slightly at the movement in her pocket.

She pulled out her phone and examined her screen.

"Okay, he's here." Marinette said nervously.

"I'll be right back. Please behave." Marinette spoke.

Marinette nervously climbed down the stairs. She never really grasped the concept of what was happening.

She opened the door and peered up at Adrien who looked at her with a nervous smile.

She shifted nervously as Adrien took in her appearance.

"You...look adorable." He said softly as he stepped inside, giving her a small kiss on her head.

Marinette blushed as she grabbed his hand.

She trembled as she led him up the stairs.

"Now... My parents are eccentric people. Especially my father, he's a little adamant. But I promise they're both essentially harmless." She assured.

Adrien nodded as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"I gathered that. I'm worried my father is a bit more scarier than that." He sighed. He looked at Marinette.

"I trust Tikki..." He trailed off. "I think everything is going to be okay." Adrien responded.

Marinette looked at him as the two made it in front of the door.

She couldn't help the adoration she had for him. She immediately wrapped her arms around him.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

They both slowly pulled away. Marinette reached up and kissed every inch of his face.

"For good luck." She winked.

Adrien chuckled.

"Ladybug joke?" He whispered.

Marinette giggled.

"You're rubbing off on me." She said, squeezing his arm.

Adrien looked at her with a blush and smiled.

Marinette looked at him, and nudged him.

"It's okay... We're together you can say it." She said softly.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous chuckle.

"My lady..." He whispered.

Marinette giggled and grabbed his hand.

She carefully led him inside.

Adrien continued to stay close to Marinette as she closed the door behind her.

Her father looked up at Adrien, his brow raised.

Her mother wiped her hands and walked up towards the living space her smile evident the moment she saw Adrien.

"Hello." She said softly.

"I'm Sabine."

Adrien waved.

"I'm Adrien." He said respectfully.

Marinette tugged Adrien's hand and led him to the sofa.

Marinette Sat next to him and cuddled him.

Adrien looked up at her father who examined them with a close eye.

"I'm Tom." He said flatly.

"You're the father of my daughter's child?"

Adrien remained relaxed as he looked at Marinette and nodded.

"I plan to take full responsibility." Adrien assured.

Sabine carefully stepped in and sat down beside her husband.

"Responsibility?" She asked. "I though Marinette was considering adoption."

Adrien looked at Marinette who rubbed his arm.

"Adrien wants us to have the baby, and raise him." Marinette said nervously.

Sabine's eyes widened as she looked at Tom and then at Adrien.

"You guys are going to raise the child?" She asked.

Adrien held Marinette's hand and nodded.

Sabine smiled, her eyes nearly tearing.

"Good... Good... I agree." She sighed in relief.

Marinette looked at her mother.

Could that be the reason why she cried every night?

Tom looked at his wife and then smiled thoughtfully.

"Alright... So then it's settled. I can only hope you stick with this." Tom said.

He still seemed a bit unsure of Adrien. He still didn't seem thriller that his daughter was having a baby, but Marinette didn't blame him.

She'll take what she could get.

Adrien nodded.

"We are, sir." He assured respectively.

Sabine stood up.

" Whose hungry? Adrien, would you care to join us for dinner?" Sabine asked thoughtfully.

"I'd love to get to know you."

Adrien smiled as he looked at Marinette.

"I'd love to." He replied.

-Time skip-

Marinette started to wash the dishes. Her parents had cleaned up the tables.

Adrien had to leave early, but she was glad it went well with her parents for the most part.

Marinette didn't like the fact that Adrien went out looking for Chloé by himself.

It made her feel anxious and worried. It also made her feel incredibly helpless.

Her mom shut off the lights in the living room.

Her father yawned and slowly made his way up to bed.

Marinette wiped her hands as her mother approached her.

Sabine carefully wrapped her arms around Marinette.

Marinette's eyes widened slightly before she carefully hugged her back.

"Thank you..." Sabine whispered. She slowly released Marinette.

"I'm proud of you." She added before she turned and joined her husband upstairs for bed.

Marinette watched as her parents slowly climbed up the stairs.

She couldn't help the feeling of happiness she felt.

She felt Tikki slowly emerge from her hiding spot.

"I told you everything was going to be okay." Tikki whispered.

Marinette sighed.

"We still have a few things to worry about." She sighed.

"We need to find Chloé, and get the akuma." Marinette explained.

She jumped as her phone beeped.

With a raised brow Marinette swiped the screen to read the text.

'Meet me in your room.

-Adrien'

Marinette furrowed her brow and looked at Tikki briefly.

Tikki covered her eyes.

Marinette giggled and shut off the kitchen light before she slowly climbed the stairs.

Once Marinette made it to her room, she closed the trap door.

Tikki remained by the computer desk, as Marinette kicked off her shoes and climbed the stairs to her bed.

Marinette looked up at the skylight just about her bed. Struggling, she managed to open the small window that led to the top balcony.

Chat Noir slowly lowered himself into her room, with his usual cheeky grin.

"Did you find anything?" Marinette asked in a whisper, as her parents were down below.

She slowly closed the window and looked at him.

Chat carefully sat on her bed, and looked at her.

Marinette could feel the outside cold air on him, and she shivered.

"No, nothing yet." he whispered.

"We have two days off. I'll be sure to keep a look out." He assured.

Marinette looked at Chat, and leaned on him.

"I want to go with you." She said softly.

Chat kissed her cheek.

"Worry about the baby for right now."

Marinette rolled her eyes, and touched his face.

"I worry about you, too." She sighed. She pressed her lips together.

"I think my mom wanted us to keep the baby this whole time..." Marinette whispered softly.

Chat chuckled.

"I got that vibe. I didn't want to jump to conclusions though." He whispered back.

Marinette slowly looked up at him.

She smiled playfully as she kissed his neck.

"You're cold. Let me warm you up." She winked.

Chat groaned looking at her.

"I'm tired, Marinette. You've literally been at this all day." He whined.

Marinette sighed and reached for a blanket, she covered herself as she forced him down on the bed.

"Just let me do the work then. You can relax." She whispered, her hands tugging at his pants, getting them down with a few yanks.

Chat tensed just as Marinette started to kiss downwards.

"Marinette...you don't have to do this." He said softly, his hands reaching downwards.

Marinette ignored him, not even looking up.

Chat gasped, an unexpected yelp escaped his lips as Marinette remained covered under the blanket.

Chat tensed severely at the sensation her mouth created for him.

He squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth continued to stay open as he breathed heavily.

His hands gripped the sheets, his breathing becoming choppy.

The blanket began to shift.

Chat bit his lip as he tried to hold on.

His leg bent upwards as his cheeks flushed to a deep red.

Chat held on as far as he could. A few moments later, Chat cried out again.

"M-Marinette...M-Marinette." He breathed, his body tensed even more so, his hands immediately tugging at her shoulders..

Chat released just as there was a knock on the trap door below.

Marinette slowly pulled away, wiping her mouth with a cough.

Chat lay still, his mouth open as he tried to catch his breathing.

"Is everything okay?" Her mother asked from behind the door.

"I thought I heard something."

Marinette looked at Chat, who still seemed dazed.

"Y-yeah. Everything is okay." Marinette called softly.

"Are you sure?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, mom." Marinette replied.

Once hearing her mom hum in approval and leave, Marinette sighed in relief.

Chat sat up and looked at her.

"I think I enjoyed that a lot more than I should have." He breathed, as he looked at her.

Marinette shook her head with a smile. She took his face in her hands and kissed every inch of his face.

"How about you take off your suit, let your kwami sleep, and you can just relax with me." Marinette said, touching his nose.

"Ah, so this was your evil plan to get me to sleep over." He whispered sarcastically.

Marinette hummed and hugged him tightly, her grin just as goofy as his.

A/N: This story will be wrapping up in the next few chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed the references, and the story so far.

Thank you!


	24. Chapter 24

-MARINETTE-

Marinette slowly opened her eyes. Sweat beaded at her hairline. She slowly sat up.

She felt something. She could feel a movement in her belly.

It was painful.

Adrien could sense her movement, and touched her arm.

"Is everything okay?" He asked sleepily.

It wasn't even sunrise yet, and Marinette slept in his bed waiting for his father to get home. She was already pushed into her third trimester, and she was showing.

Marinette sighed.

"Y-yeah. He's in my ribs." She breathed. She clenched on to the sheets.

Adrien Sat up, and rubbed her back.

"It hurts." She groaned as she ran her hand down her sides.

Adrien slowly took her into his arms.

"You're strong, Marinette." He whispered.

Marinette whimpered at the pain she was feeling.

"Take it easy..." She whispered to their baby as she placed a hand on her belly.

Marinette leaned against Adrien, who cradled her until she feel asleep again.

-The next day-

Marinette sat on a park bench. It had been sometime since she's been in school. Her body had been aching since the baby had started moving.

She was now almost in her eighth month.

Marinette looked up at Alya who looked down at her with folded arms.

Adrien sat beside Marinette, the two sitting a great distance from each other.

Adrien woke up with Marinette which was just as often, so nonetheless they were both incredibly tired with a lack of sleep lately.

Alya looked at the two with a sigh.

"You both look like a mess..." She sighed thoughtfully.

Marinette rubbed her eyes. She could tell a few strands of hair were out of place, and the bags under her eyes had become more noticeable as the nights went on.

Adrien cracked open his water bottle and took a sip.

"The baby, keeps jamming into my ribs." Marinette sighed, her hands on her belly.

"We haven't slept in days." Adrien chimed in.

Alya rubbed her temples and breathed out.

"Look, you guys are having a baby. You have no idea how this baby will be. It's rare you'll get a quiet one that won't drive you crazy. You have to get used to this, because you probably won't be getting sleep for awhile." Alya explained.

Marinette inwardly groaned, scolding herself.

"I'm not second guessing it. I'm prepared for whatever happens." Adrien said adamantly.

He was pretty insistent on keeping the child, even if Marinette wasn't still in it.

Marinette looked up at him, her eyes almost etched with sadness. She looked away.

She had been feeling a little hurt. Lately she felt like he was suffering with her, and that made her miserable.

She was aware that he had other things to do, other than being with her, that built up major responsibility on him.

Adrien kept his gaze down at his feet as he unscrewed the cap from his water bottle and started drinking.

Alya glared at the two.

"Have you guys even decided a name yet?" Alya asked.

Marinette gulped, and Adrien choked on his water.

Alya and Marinette looked at Adrien as he coughed, attempting to regain himself.

"Is it too early to start thinking about it?" Adrien coughed.

"Rather you guys are running late." Alya disagreed. "She's due in two months, and your son still doesn't have a name."

Marinette shuddered and looked at Adrien who looked back at her.

She felt under immense pressure and she inwardly panicked. She needed to think of something quick.

-Time skip-

-ADRIEN-

Adrien held Marinette's hand. He noticed her slight limp, and he pulled her closer.

Lately it looked like the life had been drained out of her. It made him feel awful

He knew Alya was right. The baby was due soon, and they hadn't even come up with a name.

He hasn't even told his father yet.

Adrien started to feel more and more angry and sad.

Marinette leaned closer to Adrien.

"I can't stay over tonight. My parents kinda miss me. I'm barely ever home. I'm always at your house." Marinette sighed, she shuddered as she began to yawn.

Adrien chuckled as he nodded.

"Let's... Discuss something first at my home. Maybe my father is home, and we can finally introduce you." Adrien said. Deep down he felt nervous. He knew how harsh his father could be, but at the same time he even doubted his father would be home.

They could have used this valuable time to discuss what they would name their child.

Adrien laced his fingers with hers, as he softly kissed the back of her hand.

He watched as his ride slowly pulled over.

Like a gentleman, he opened the door for Marinette, allowing her to slip inside before he did.

When the car ride was over, Marinette needed some help getting out of the car.

Adrien kept his hand on her back as he carefully led her to his room.

Marinette groaned as she sat on his bed.

She slipped off her shoes and lay back.

Adrien closed his bedroom door and looked up at her with a small smile.

He slowly approached his bed and climbed over her.

Marinette looked up at Adrien, and blinked.

She breathed in softly as he leaned down and kissed her.

Her eyes closed along with his as their lips slowly melted to one another, but held their own.

The kiss remained firm and passionate. His hands brushed against her cheeks as he took the risk and deepened the kiss.

Marinette hummed softly, her hands rubbing his chest softly before she carefully pushed him.

Adrien opened his eyes slowly as his lips pulled away from hers.

Marinette sat up, backing Adrien off of her slightly.

"We have important things to discuss..." She whispered with a small smile.

Adrien looked at her with a grimace and twisted so that he sat beside her.

"I'm guessing you want to figure out a name for our son." He stated softly.

Marinette blushed, and rubbed her cheeks.

"Y-yeah... I want this baby to have a name before he's born... And that could happen anytime in the next two months." Marinette explained, her hands propping herself up as she leaned back.

Marinette pursed her lips, as Adrien crossed his legs and folded his arms.

"How about Hugo?" Marinette suggested.

Adrien gave her a strange look, remaining quiet before he spoke.

"No." He said, shaking his head quickly.

Marinette sighed and then looked around the room, as she thought again.

"How about Adrien, after you?" She suggested once more.

Adrien shook his head.

"Wheres the originality in that?" He asked, rubbing his chin.

Marinette grunted in frustration.

"So then that's a no on Gabriel?" She asked.

Adrien snickered, his shoulders shaking with slight laughter, as he shook his head.

"No, no, no,no." He breathed.

Marinette folded her arms, her brows furrowing.

"It's not funny. You keep shooting down all my ideas." Marinette pouted.

Adrien opened his mouth to speak, but was cut short by the sharp knock at the door.

Marinette looked at Adrien briefly before looking at the door.

"It's open." Adrien spoke softly, watching as the door opened slowly.

Nathalie slowly appeared, her face serious as it had always been.

"Nathalie?" Adrien mused, his stomach dropping some.

"Adrien, Mr. Agreste would like to see you." She said sharply.

Marinette looked at Adrien.

"Y-you're father is here." Marinette said, her eyes widening a bit.

Adrien could feel his palms sweat almost immediately.

His stomach dropped as his nerves started to overwork themselves.

His father was a scary person. There was no denying that.

Adrien carefully slid off the bed.

Marinette stood up behind him.

"Should I go with you?" She asked curiously.

Adrien turned around and grabbed her shoulders.

"Maybe you should stay here..." He said thoughtfully.

Marinette looked at him with a grimace.

"Tell you what, rethink over the names again, pick one you absolutely like, and when I come back you tell me." Adrien said softly, and kissed her head.

Marinette looked at Adrien as he released her and walked out the room with Nathalie.

She sighed as she sat on the bed, rubbing her belly.

Adrien walked beside Nathalie, his heart in his throat as she led him down the narrow hall.

He clenched his fists as he kept his gaze ahead. The office door to where his father worked in, was wide open.

Nathalie paused, just outside the door.

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded at Nathalie before he stepped inside his father's office.

He closed the door behind him and looked up.

His father's desk seemed to be empty, but his father looked out the window on the other side of the room.

He remained quiet, his arms tucked carefully behind his back.

Adrien waited patiently.

He didn't move, he simply remained quiet.

After what felt like centuries, his fathers voice broke the silence.

"I heard a nasty rumor, Adrien..." He said so calmly that it was almost menacing.

Adrien pressed his lips together.

"What rumors, father?" He asked nervously.

Gabriel slowly turned around, his eyes almost unreadable. It made Adrien nervous.

"That you're having a baby out of wedlock. If that's any worse, but a bakers daughter." He spoke sharply.

Adrien flinched lightly.

"Her name is, Marinette..." Adrien said almost timidly.

Gabriel looked at Adrien, anger flashing into his eyes.

"So the rumors are true..." He sighed.

Adrien nervously nodded, only confirming.

Gabriel slowly stood by his desk.

"What were you thinking, Adrien?" He spoke, looking at Adrien.

Adrien kept his gaze away from his father as he spoke.

"I don't know..."

Gabriel remained quiet.

Adrien stood awkwardly by the door, his eyes still kept away from his father.

"Is it too late to get rid of it?" He asked, looking up at Adrien.

Adrien clenched his fists.

"It? Father, she's due in two months." He retorted.

Gabriel glared at Adrien.

"Does your name mean nothing to you?" He asked, his voice laced heavily with anger.

Adrien furrowed his brow.

"My name? Father, this child will have our name. It was a mistake, and I knew you wouldn't be thrilled when you found out, but I'm willing to take care of him." Adrien argued.

Gabriel clenched his teeth.

"You're not taking care of anything. Have you no care of your future? If you stick with this thing and that pathetic bakers girl your future will be ruined. You're already doing so well for yourself, Adrien. Don't ruin everything that I gave to you"

Adrien bit his lip as he breathed.

"Father... This is my future-"

"THE HELL ITS NOT!" Gabriel scolded, cutting Adrien off, and causing him to flinch.

"Now you're going to listen to me..." Gabriel breathed.

"You're going to get that thing, and that girl out of here as soon as possible. I'm much too busy to deal with this as you should be. You are never to speak to any of them again. Even after that thing is born." Gabriel stated firmly.

Adrien's eyes widened, his entire body suddenly ridden with shock.

"F-father!" Adrien retorted in complete shock.

"This conversation is over..." He stated as he sat down at his desk.

Adrien glared at his father in disbelief. He clenched his teeth and turned around.

He could feel anger and sadness boil In his blood as he headed for the door.

Breathing out, he pulled open the door, his eyes widening the moment he saw Marinette, standing helplessly on the other side. Her eyes looked into his instantly, tears pooling on the outer edges.

"M-Marinette." He breathed. Adrien looked back at his father briefly before he stepped out into the hallway and closed the door.

Marinette took a few steps back, her lip quivering.

"I...I liked Louis..." She spoke, her voice quivering.

She wiped her face, before she turned around abruptly.

He could sense the anger emanating from her.

She heard everything.

"Marinette, please wait..." He begged, just as she stormed off.

Marinette ignored him, she continued to walk towards the front doors that led to the outside.

"Don't listen to him." He breathed as he caught up with her.

He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

Marinette remained completely obtuse.

She kept her gaze away from him.

"Please...don't leave. I'm sorry my father said those things about you. He's completely unreasonable sometimes" Adrien explained almost begging, his breathing heavy.

Marinette looked at him.

"He called our son an it... I could care less of what he said about me." She replied.

Adrien looked at her. He knew that what his father said about her hurt, despite her saying otherwise.

"Come on, let me give you a ride home." Adrien spoke, his arms starting to wrap around her attempting to hug her.

Marinette shoved him, as she squirmed.

"JUST LET ME GO!" Marinette scolded, her voice echoing throughout the halls.

Adrien immediately recoiled. His eyes widened as Marinette wiped her cheeks and turned around once more, heading towards the door.

Adrien bit his lip. He couldn't help himself, he went after her again.

"Marinette, please... Just let me-"

"Just leave me alone!" Marinette cut him off.

She breathed heavily and pulled open the door, walking out of his home.

She didn't hesitant to slam the door behind her.

Adrien breathed heavily, as he stood in the middle of the hallway. He continued to stare at the door.

He couldn't wrap his around what had just happened.

Were they over? Or just fighting?

A/N: Thank you for reading guys! Only 6 more chapters until the story ends!

Moondust from Jaymes Young inspired this chapter.

Go check it out!

Have a great day guys! I LOVE YOU ALL!

-Kate


	25. Chapter 25

-ADRIEN-

Adrien sighed as he touched the end call button on the screen of his phone.

He carefully tossed his phone aside and gazed out the window.

He had his legs folded, against the bed, his arms folded in deep thought.

It had been two days, and Marinette had ignored his calls, and hadn't responded to his texts.

He was getting more irritated and sad. He had missed her, the last thing he saw was her crying. The last words she said to him were to leave her alone.

The words buzzed around in his head, nearly driving him to the brink of insanity.

This was the second time she left him with sharp words that killed him.

Plagg sat beside Adrien, his posture almost the same.

"It looks like your father blew it for you." Plagg said flatly.

Adrien sighed, his brow furrowed in irritation as he looked away.

He wasn't up for going to school that morning, but anything was better than sitting at home and being alone with his thoughts.

He carefully slipped out of bed, and began putting on his shoes.

Plagg watched Adrien as he started getting ready for school.

"What are the chances of her being at school?" Plagg asked curiously.

Adrien looked at the kwami and shrugged.

"Probably incredibly slim. She barely goes to school as is since her first trimester." Adrien spoke thoughtfully.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get Alya to talk to her." He sighed, as he slipped on his school bag.

Plagg tilted his head to the side.

Adrien grabbed Plagg, and tucked him under his shirt.

Adrien climbed down the stairs.

His father stood in the lobby of the hall, talking with Nathalie silently.

Nathalie looked over at Adrien.

"Adrien." Gabriel started to speak.

"I have to go, I'm running late." Adrien said flatly, leaving the mansion at full speed.

He couldn't look at his father. He was too furious with what he had done.

He couldn't blame Marinette for being upset the way she was. Maybe it could have been the pregnancy that made her act irrational as well. He couldn't tell.

Adrien slipped into the car that waited outside for him and remained quiet the entire ride.

He was beginning to grow impressed with Plagg's recent patience. It made him appreciate the kwami a little bit more.

When the car pulled up to the front of the school, Adrien could feel his stomach drop.

Piles of people were waiting out front, waiting to get inside.

Adrien slipped out of the car and spotted Nino by the steps. Adrien usually would have approached him, and waited with him. However, he was feeling down, and would much rather have been alone. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, as he continued to wait, right beside the car.

As if on cue, the doors opened and they started to pour inside the building.

The class wasn't as big as it was last year.

He slowly followed suit. From the corner of his eye, he could see a few people whispering.

Alya brushed passed two of them, and Adrien immediately averted his gaze. His eyes widened as Marinette walked behind her. Despite her wearing a large sweater, her belly still significantly showed through.

Her demeanor explained that she was embarrassed.

He knew many people were staring at her, some even whispering in shock.

At that moment, there was no one else in the room.

It was just her and him.

Adrien clenched his fists and immediately started to storm up to her.

Her eyes briefly connected with his.

Upon seeing him marching straight towards her, she immediately began to change direction.

"Marinette, wait. Please..." He said, pushing passed Alya, and grabbing her hand.

Marinette yanked her hand away, pushing through students and finally stepping outside of the building.

Adrien followed suit. He ignored the scoffs of disapproval of his pushing, as he had grown almost intolerant to it.

"Marinette... Wait." He breathed as he too stepped out of the building.

He grabbed her hand.

Marinette paused and looked at him.

"What do you want, Adrien?" She asked, her voice almost cracking.

Adrien looked at her.

"Marinette, I'm sorry. My father could really be careless. But don't punish me for this." Adrien spoke firmly.

Marinette continued to glare at him.

"Punish you? Are you joking?" Marinette retorted.

"Adrien, its over..." She breathed out.

Adrien shook his head.

"No, don't say that... It's not over."

Marinette shifted her weight, pulling her hand away from his.

"Yes, it is. Both me and the baby won't be in the way to ruin your future." Marinette scoffed.

Adrien sucked his teeth.

"You and this baby are my future. You're my family now."

Marinette shook her head and she pulled away, as Adrien tried to hold her once more.

"How? How can we be a family? Your father doesn't even approve of me, not even your own son." Marinette argued.

Adrien clenched his teeth.

"I don't care, what he does and doesn't approve of." Adrien replied sharply.

Marinette breathed out sharply, and walked away from him.

She climbed down the stairs of the school

Adrien followed suit.

"Marinette, you can't take my son away from me." He spoke, his voice etched with hurt.

"Who ever said I was?" Marinette sighed. "I won't go back on my word. I'm keeping Louis." She looked up at him.

"Marinette... Please... Just think this over." Adrien pleaded.

"Dont do this to me again" Adrien begged.

Marinette looked at Adrien, and then let her hand slip from his.

"I'm sorry, Adrien. It's over..." She breathed.

"Goodbye." She whispered before she brushed passed him.

Adrien just watched her briefly as she left. He continued to be locked in his place, not moving an inch.

The rest of the day seemed to go one without him.

Adrien couldn't pay attention in class, he couldn't bring himself to talk to Alya.

This was a breakup, and it was killing him a lot more than he had expected.

When the last bell rang for the day, Adrien dragged himself home.

He felt like he was in a trance, and for the first time he allowed himself to cry.

Adrien sat on his bed and did like so.

Gripping, the pillows he cried into them.

Plagg sat beside him, not uttering a word, but simply staring.

Adrien lifted his head and wiped his face.

He had skipped out on breakfast, lunch, and now dinner. He was too upset to eat anything.

Adrien turned to his back, and stared at the ceiling.

He could smell food being prepared, but it only made his stomach hurt.

Plagg slowly floated above his head.

"Are you done moping, Adrien?' Plagg asked.

Adrien rolled his eyes. The sky had started to darken, and Adrien could spot a few fireflies outside of his window and he sighed.

"You don't know anything, Plagg." Adrien sighed.

Plagg rolled his eyes.

"I know you've been laying here for hours!" Plagg growled.

"Just go to her. Stop sitting here and crying." Plagg continued with annoyance.

Adrien wiped his face once more and looked at Plagg.

"You're right..."

-MARINETTE-

Marinette slipped on a jacket. She was feeling a bit chilly, despite it being quite warm out.

Marinette looked at Tikki would seemed just as upset as she was.

"Marinette, you don't think you were being too hard on him?" She asked. "Your relationship was short lived."

Marinette shrugged, as she struggled to open the window just above her bed that led to the outside balcony.

"Maybe it's the lack of sleep. Or the hormones..." Marinette pondered to herself.

She considered Tikki to be right, but it still didn't soothe the pain inflicted to her by his father.

She worried that his father would disown him, Marinette didn't want him to throw his life way because of her.

It simply brought her back to why she kept the pregnancy secret In the first place.

She grunted as she pulled herself up. She rubbed her upper arms as she shivered.

Tikki sat on her shoulder as Marinette leaned against the rails. She smiled sheepishly as she breathed in. The warm breeze brushed against her. It was relaxing her some.

Marinette relaxed her muscles as she counted the fireflies, attempting to take her mind off of things.

She sensed that it probably would have started raining soon, but she wanted to enjoy the night air before heading to bed.

"There you are." A voice said softly.

Marinette and Tikki both yelped and jumped, as Chat Noir slowly climbed into the rails from the other side of the building.

Marinette scowled at Chat.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered sharply.

Chat looked at her.

"I couldn't just let you be." He breathed.

"I really need you to rethink this..." Chat continued.

Marinette sighed and shook her head.

"Quit being persistent." She replied. "What your father said was right... Even if it hurt" Marinette explained.

Chat shook his head and carefully lowered himself on the pavement.

"It couldn't be farther from the truth." He assured.

"You're throwing away your future for us, Chat. This isn't fair to you." Marinette argued.

Chat shook his head, slowly approaching Marinette.

"We made this baby together. We are supposed to be in this together." Chat replied.

Marinette sighed.

"We should take a break, Chat..." She said softly.

"I just need time to think, and let everything in. I just want to be alone." Marinette explained.

Chat simply looked at her.

There was no getting through to her.

She was serious.

Chat shook his head.

"Marinette..." His voice trailed off.

Marinette slowly approached him. With a grimace she wrapped her arms around him tightly.

Chat hesitated, he wrapped his arms around her. They embraced each other tightly before she pulled away from him.

"A-are you sure about this?" He asked, his heart aching In his chest.

Marinette nodded, her lips pressing together. She withheld the tears that threatened to ebb.

Chat looked at her, his eyes etched with hurt.

"A-as long as you're happy..." His voice trailed off.

Marinette nodded.

"You should get going. I'm tired and need sleep..." She said softly.

Chat blinked slowly and nodded.

"I...guess I'll see you around."

Marinette nodded.

She blinked back tears as he carefully leaped off the rails.

She watched as he sprinted away from her building.

Tikki looked at Marinette with a grimace.

"Marinette...are you really happy about this?" Tikki asked.

Marinette shook her head.

"Of course not..." She breathed, her baby slowly shifting in her belly.

"I just need to think..." Marinette said softly as she slowly climbed back down towards her bed.

-CHAT NOIR-

Chat extended his stick. His heart felt heavy. He was in immense pain. At that moment he had no one. He felt as if he lost everything all in two days.

There was no one there for him. He was alone.

Instead of sprinting home, he traveled straight towards the Eiffel tower.

He could feel the tears sting in his eyes as he shook.

He carefully landed in front of the Eiffel tower. The lights began to flicker.

He could feel a few of the rain drops fall against his skin.

This couldn't be happening to him. It was a little overwhelming.

Almost staggering, he toppled over his own feet and fell straight towards his knees.

He continued to stay this way underneath the tower.

He cried silently, his fists clenching.

"Need any help?" A familiar sharp voice spoke softly.

Chat immediately looked up, his eyes widening.

"Smoke girl?" He asked, immediately scrambling away from her.

The assailant chuckled and crossed her arms.

Chat carefully staggered to his feet, his fists clenched and ready for a fight.

She looked at him, her smile suddenly soft.

"I've been waiting to crack you alone." She said thoughtfully. "I'm sensing something is...stressing you." She said with a sultry voice.

Chat breathed heavily, as she started to step closer to her.

"W-What do you want?" Chat breathed, stepping away as she started to get closer.

She grinned, there was something new about her. Something evolved somehow, it was drawing him to her. Was this the plan she had this whole time.

"I want you." She said softly, her voice almost sarcastic.

Before long Chat was pressed against one of the bases of the tower.

His body shook.

"What are you doing?" He asked, his voice shaking.

The girl simply smiled. She touched his face softly, and before he could comprehend what was going on, her lips touched his.

At that very moment, Chat felt as if he had stepped out of his own body.

He inwardly screamed at himself, as his body reacted almost instantly. He started to kiss back.

She ran his hands across his cheeks as Chat closed his eyes, kissing her back almost fiercely.

Why was he doing this? He would never do this? Especially not after what happened with Marinette.

She slowly pulled away from the kiss. Chat remained still, completely dazed at what just happened.

The girl grinned as she kept her hands hung loosely around his neck.

She breathed in softly, as a black mass started to form at their feet.

Chat immediately snapped out of it as the ground from beneath his feet began to pull apart. He pushed the girl away.

"W-what's...happening?" Chat asked, panicking.

He gasped as he fell into a sink hole.

With a grunt he fell harshly against the ground within the sinkhole.

He looked up, as the scenery above him slowly began to dissipate.

He looked around frantically.

An underground cave?

Under the Eiffel tower? This was new.

He could see embers layered across the ground, almost illuminating a dim light to make out a few items.

Everything else, he spotted through his night vision.

The assailant stood in front of him. She leaned down, her hand touching the back of his head.

"Stay with me... I know you're hurting... I can sense it." She whispered.

Chat looked up at the girl, his brow furrowing at the broch he noticed that seemed to almost implant into her skin.

Could that be what he thought it was?

Chat swallowed hard and carefully stood up, his body shaking as he backed away.

Taking a few steps back, he stepped on something soft.

He whipped his head around as he heard a whimper.

There, on the ground was Chloé. Her body frail, and almost emaciated. Her clothes were dirty, and she looked as if she needed food and water as soon as possible.

Chloé shook violently, as she lay on the ground.

Chat's eyes widened.

Chloé was here the entire time.

The assailant sighed her arms folding.

Chat looked back at her and swallowed hard.

He needed to get out as soon as possible.


	26. Chapter 26

-MARINETTE-

Marinette had been so tempted to transform. She didn't know what what happened if she did, but she just had to.

She couldn't help the guilt that wanted to eat her from the inside.

She was already in the middle of her eighth month, and she was experiencing false contractions.

At least that's what the doctor assured her.

Adrien had been missing for a few days, and Marinette knew that it had something to do with smoke girl.

What exactly happened? She might not ever find out.

But rumors circulated that witnesses saw him kissing smoke girl under the Eiffel tower.

Marinette refused to believe it. The thought made her cringe with hurt, but it wasn't like they were together anyway.

It wouldn't make sense that he would anyway.

Marinette whimpered, as a pain traveled up from her lower back.

She bit her lip, her hands clenching.

"Hang in there." Tikki spoke thoughtfully.

Marinette looked at Tikki, her cheeks flushing a deep red color.

"It hurts." Marinette groaned. She was so close to her due date. She was worried the most about the part. The baby could have came any moment now. The worst part would be that Adrien probably couldn't be there. Wherever he was trapped.

She hoped he was safe.

-CHAT NOIR-

Chat felt a little warm.

Occasionally the smoke girl would appear and reappear.

In those times he reverted, and allowed Plagg to eat whatever cheese he had left to recharge.

Chloé remained quiet during her entire time being in the same underground cave with him.

Adrien was sure there was a way out. He just had to plan.

The cave was almost completely dark, and Chloé spent her time either crying or staring into the ground.

She never really did anything else.

She didn't even seem to notice or care that Chat Noir was trapped down there with her.

Chat was almost positive that Chloé was still in shock, she must have been so traumatized, she seemed almost insane.

Chat kept his gaze tight as he felt around for soft spots on the wall.

He needed to plan an escape. He needed the perfect timing.

One where he'd be sure he wouldn't be discovered if his miraculous were to lose power.

Chat froze, as he could hear a gust of wind.

Chloé immediately cried, her body shaking as she scratched away at the pavement below them.

Chat winced as she screamed, the dimly lit embers burning her skin.

Chat reached out for Chloé but stopped the moment the figure of the girl appeared.

He gulped as she looked down at him.

"Chat Noir..." The girl spoke, her eyes growing black.

Chat looked up at her.

His eyes widened as she leaned down and touched his face.

"Mmm, you're still sad...aren't you?" She mused, her brow raised.

Chat breathed heavily. He could still feel the pain in his chest, Marinette's voice still in the back of my mind.

He pressed his lips together as he remained quiet.

Marinette probably didn't even notice he was gone. Did she care?

Chat shook as the girl slowly began to stroke his face.

Chat's eyes traveled further down her chest were the black brooch could be seen, it was almost embedded into her skin.

His brow furrowed.

That had to be where the akuma is.

"Why are you doing this?" Chat asked, his voice firm.

The girl looked at Chat her hand still stroking his hair and face.

She smiled softly as she leaned down and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Chat stayed put, he squeezed his eyes shut, and clenched his fists.

She slowly pulled away, and continued to rub his face.

"I thrive off of pain... It gives me power..." She spoke softly.

"But the pain you emanate... Is a lot like mine...which is why I think you should join me." She spoke softly. Her fingers brushed against his skin as she spoke. She smiled as she leaned down to give him a small kiss.

Chat didn't kiss back, he remained still.

"Why are you doing this to Chloé?" He asked firmly.

The girl looked at Chat briefly before she looked at Chloé, who trembled violently and whimpered helplessly.

She sighed as she slowly pulled away, standing up straight.

Chat looked up at her, his eyes narrowing as he can see her frowning through his night vision.

She folded her arms, one arm lifting as she touched the brooch embedded in between the valley of her breasts.

"My mother...had been sick for a long time. I spent all my time, trying to keep up with Chloé. I never really paid attention to my mother..." She explained with a sigh her face grave.

"When she passed away..." Her voice trailed off, her hands clenching tightly.

"Chloé...laughed at me...She laughed." She fumed. Her nostrils flared as she breathed in and out heavily.

"I only have this to remember her..." She spoke as she touched the brooch.

Chat's eyes widened.

It all made sense. All those reasons why she attacked ladybug. She was more prone to emotions. With her being pregnant, it made her an easy target. She purposely revealed her pregnancy to gain strength of off ladybug and Chat noir both.

That was why she was suddenly so nice to him.

The girl looked at Chat.

"You seem... Tense..." She spoke softly.

Chat trembled slightly as the girl slowly morphed. Her figure a lot more slimming, and her eyes a bright sea blue, covered by a red black spotted mask.

"Would this accommodate you better?" She asked with a grin.

Chat looked up at her, her image now mocking that of ladybug.

Chat looked away, his mind racing as he looked at Chloé. Her body continued to face away from him.

His heart raced, as smoke girl leaned forward, her lips pressing against Chat's neck softly. Her lips even felt like Ladybug's. It sent shivers down his spine.

Chat immediately placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her away.

She looked at him, her eyes looking exactly like his lady.

"Whats wrong?" She asked with a small smile, her fingers tracing from his ear.

"Its...just...a lot to take in." He whispered softly.

She smiled as she held his face and placed a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Its the same thing." She assured.

Chat shook his head.

"No... It's not the same thing." He breathed.

He heard her breathe a sigh of disapproval, but that was cut short.

Chat remained still as a purple light emanated against the dim embers.

Chat slowly looked up at her, she had taken her normal form before she was engulfed in a layer of black mass.

When he was sure she was gone, he reached for Chloé.

Chloé flinched, almost cowering away from him completely.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She whimpered.

Chat almost recoiled.

"Chloé, it's me. I'm going to get you out. Just cooperate with me." Chat whispered as she touched her shoulder.

Chloé's eyes widened and she whipped around, her teeth immediately clenching against his finger.

"Don't touch me!" She panicked.

Chat immediately recoiled his hand after she bit him.

He looked at her with a scowl.

Smoke girl must have done some serious mental damage to Chloé.

Chat pressed his lips together. He had hoped that if he could get ladybug to capture the akuma, she could somehow go back to normal.

This was going to be a lot harder than he thought.

-MARINETTE-

Marinette whimpered.

She had started to second guess everything. She was in a lot of pain.

Tikki watched Marinette as she barely made it to the living space.

Marinette found it hard to walk.

"Marinette, is everything okay?" Tikki asked almost panicking.

Marinette swallowed hard. Her parents were down in their bakery, clearing out a mid morning rush.

Marinette staggered towards the kitchen island.

"Tikki, it hurts..." She breathed as she clenched on to a kitchen towel. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red, and tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes.

Marinette had previously texted Alya, explaining her pain.

Alya had told her she was coming, but the wait was excruciating.

"Marinette, breathe... Breathe..." Tikki assured as she rested against her shoulder.

Marinette whimpered, as she attempted to control her breathing.

Her legs shook as she hunched over the kitchen island.

Tikki rubbed her face, as Marinette breathed in and out.

"Keep breathing...Keep breathing..." Tikki cooed

Marinette clenched her teeth.

"I'm... BREATHING!" Marinette cried at the top of her lungs. Her knuckles turned white as she gripped the towel.

Tears streamed from her eyes.

Marinette had been too preoccupied with her pain, she hadn't noticed that her pants were wet.

Tikki flinched and hid under her hair, the moment she heard movement coming from the stairs that lead from the bakery down below.

Marinette trembled as she sobbed softly, her voice shaking as she did so.

The front door flung open, her father, mother and Alya, bursting inside.

Marinette, looked up at them, tears streaming from her eyes, and her cheeks red.

Alya gasped, as Marinette stood in a puddle of liquid.

A/N: Only 4 more chapters to go! I'm kinda sad it's ending! It's been such a great run! I hope you guys enjoyed this short chapter!


	27. Special delivery

*~SPECIAL DELIVERY~*

-CHAT NOIR-

Chat Noir shook as he climbed up the narrow opening.

Finally fitting through a crawl space, and after hours of digging, Chat found a way out.

He had to leave poor Chloé behind as she was in no shape to move or do anything.

She was simply weighing him down.

He needed to find ladybug quick to capture the akuma.

All they needed to do now was lure her to them somehow.

Chat felt weak, his muscles ached, and he worried about Chloé. He feared that smoke girl could possibly do much worse to her once she found out that he escaped.

Chat Noir slowly slipped into an alley, the streets were busy, and he needed to get to Marinette, quick!

He extended his stick, ushering himself up towards the sky. He leaned forward and landed on the rooftop of the tallest building he could find.

He quickly jumped, rooftop to rooftop, heading over towards Marinette's home.

Carefully landing on her balcony and knocked on the window.

Nothing.

He peaked through the glass, his face dirty with the gravel he had to dig through without using his cataclysm.

He needed to keep Plagg with as much energy as he could.

He had no more cheese, and there was no time to get more.

He slowly climbed down the side of the building, his staff being plunged through as stepping stones so that he could lower himself by floors.

Everything seemed to be quiet, and it only made him worry.

He landed on the floor effortlessly, retracting his stick and placing it behind him.

The bakery was closed, the insides were disheveled, almost as if they were rushed out.

Chat examined the door closely, his eyes suddenly stopping at a piece of paper taped on the door.

"CLOSED DUE TO FAMILY EMERGENCY."

Chat pursed his lips, before he felt a drop in his stomach.

His breathing hitched as the wheels in his head started to turn.

She couldn't be...

There's no way.

Chat turned around and whipped straight towards the opposite end of the street.

He needed to get to the hospital as soon as possible.

-MARINETTE-

"OW! OW!" Marinette cried, as she lay on the bed.

She could hear the baby's heart being monitored on the screen, a slip of paper seemed to excrete from the machine.

Her mother stood next to her, her hand wiping the sweat off Marinette's forehead.

"Just breathe." Alya spoke softly, holding Marinette's hand.

Marinette scrunched her face, her teeth clenching as she felt another contraction.

"Please! Tell me that it's not too late for an epidural?" Marinette begged, her eyes tearing.

Marinette clenched her teeth as her contractions felt as if they got closer and closer.

"Eeeyyyahh! It hurts!" She screeched, her voice cracking in pain.

Just outside the door her father paced in agony as he heard his daughter cry in pain.

"I know, girl. But you can do this." Alya replied, wincing as Marinette squeezed it.

"GET HIM OUT! PLEASE!" Marinette begged, her vision blinded with tears.

"PLEASE!"

The nurse looked at the monitor.

"It's not time yet, sweetie." She said softly. "You're contractions aren't that close yet." She confirmed.

Marinette shook as she cried.

"PLEASE!" She cried out.

The nurse looked at her mother, who seemed just as teary as Marinette.

"T-this is her first child. I can't imagine how bad this must hurt for her." Sabine spoke softly.

Alya continued to rub her hand.

The sweat started to bead down the back of her neck.

"The doctor will be in shortly." The nurse assured as she continued to monitor the screen briefly.

Beside her was a weight station for the baby.

Marinette looked at her mother.

The last contraction, caused her back to arch some with pain.

She slipped her hands out of Alya's and her mother's and clenched them.

"NYAHHH!" She screeched.

Alya looked at Sabine with a grimace.

Tom could hear his daughters muffled cries. He wiped the tears from his own eyes.

His little girl was in pain.

He knew his daughter could give birth any moment now.

The thought made him anxious beyond his imagination.

He could hear heavy breathing, and running.

Tom looked up immediately as Adrien bounded down the hallway.

His clothes were disheveled, and his hair looked as if it was finger combed and done in a hurry.

Adrien tried to catch his breath as he looked towards the door.

His eyes widened and his heart shattered the moment he heard Marinette scream.

Without another word he brushed past her father and rushed into the room.

Marinette's hair was all over the place, as she shook. She felt like she was burning and didn't get the chance to look up.

Sabine and Alya looked up the moment Adrien rushed into the room.

Alya pressed her lips together and immediately backed away.

Already aware of their breakup, Alya worried that the stress wouldn't be good on Marinette, especially since she was already in labor.

Sabine looked at Adrien, her eyes darting towards the door waiting for Tom to suddenly emerge and throw him out.

He had been missing for days, and he suddenly shows up out of the blue?!

It really pissed her off.

Marinette breathed in and out heavily, her eyes shut.

She groaned as she felt another one.

She gasped as she felt Adrien's hand slip around hers.

Immediately her eyes opened, and blinked as her eyes met his.

Instantly, so many emotions ran through her. Joy, shock, happiness, sadness, love, all ran through her. Most importantly, one emotion was much more stronger than all the other ones.

That emotion was anger.

Marinette clenched her teeth as her hand slipped out of his, and shoved him.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!" She growled, as Adrien stumbled back slightly.

He rushed back to her with a grimace.

"We'll talk about that later. But I've missed you too." He whispered softly and almost sarcastically.

His hand slipped back into hers.

"I'm here now." He assured.

Marinette cried as she shook in pain.

"Don't touch me!" She growled, the bags under her eyes more evident than before.

That's when it hit him.

She hadn't slept since the day he went missing.

His body immediately racked with guilt as he stepped away.

"Alright...I'll go." Adrien said softly.

Marinette looked at him, her eyes widened, and still glossy from tears.

She shook her head.

"No, please stay!" She begged.

Adrien felt a gust of confusion wipe over him.

He reached over to grab her hand which she immediately drew away.

"Just stay here...Just don't touch me." She breathed, her face more paler than usual.

Adrien ignored her, and kissed her head anyway until she pushed him away.

"Adrien!" She growled, her body shook as another contraction hit.

It wasn't long until the doctor came in, the nurse was behind her.

She smiled at Marinette, who looked as if she just wanted to burn the entire building down.

"You don't look too well." She said softly as the nurse pulled the blue tarp over her shoulders.

Sabine shook, as she stepped back by the window.

Alya followed suit.

"Do you feel ready to push?" The doctor asked, as she bent Marinette's legs.

Marinette whimpered as the doctor checked to see how much she was dilated.

Marinette couldn't help but to feel embarrassed either.

Adrien shook as the doctor sat on a swivel stool.

She looked up at Adrien.

"Are you the daddy?" She asked, her brow puckered from above the face mask.

Adrien was caught off guard.

Dad.

It kind of had a nice ring to it.

He was going to be a dad.

Adrien swallowed hard and nodded.

The doctor nodded as the nurse went on the opposite side of Marinette.

"Okay, dad just hold her leg up for me, okay?" The doctor instructed as the nurse took her other leg.

Adrien shook, inwardly panicking as he followed suit. He carefully propped up her leg, bending it the way the doctor instructed.

She looked up at Marinette who cried, her breathing almost sobbbing and hysterical.

She gripped on to the rails beside her.

"Whenever you feel like pushing, go ahead." The doctor said softly as she concentrated below.

Marinette shook in her hospital gown.

"NYAHHH! OOOWWWW!" Marinette cried, her brow furrowing in pain.

"Come on, you could do it." The nurse ushered as Marinette shook.

Sabine watched, everything else blocked but the pain on Marinette's face.

Alya rubbed her back reassuringly, the two of them already tearing up as Marinette cried.

Adrien was a nervous wreck. He refused to look anywhere else but at his love.

Even like this, she was still magnificently beautiful to him.

Marinette shook, her brow furrowing as she pushed.

Her eyes immediately shot open at the immense pain.

"OW! I CAN'T! I CAN'T!" Marinette sobbed.

The doctor looked up at Marinette.

"Yes, you can honey. You're almost there." She assured.

Marinette closed her eyes, her teeth clenching as she cried.

"You can do this..." Adrien spoke softly. Although he was just as nervous and hysterically as she was, he managed to smile softly for her.

Marinette looked at Adrien, her eyes glossy as she nodded.

She gripped tighter to the rail as she pushed.

Her body shook, and she breathed out, stopping once more.

"Come on, come on." Adrien said softly, his hands squeezing her leg reassuringly.

Marinette yelped as the pain only grew worse.

She sweated profusely, and she wasn't sure if she could do it.

She was already feeling unbelievably tired and sore.

Adrien looked at her and she looked at him briefly before she breathed in and took another push.

Tom waited outside the door, his limbs shaking as his body almost gave out on him.

Sabine shook, her hand pressed over her mouth as she teared up.

Marinette's body shifted as she pushed, pain seared everywhere throughout her body. Her hands gripped the rails tightly, her knuckled turned white.

"NYEEAHHHHH!" Marinette screamed at the top of her lungs.

Marinette breathed out.

Just like that, most of the worse pain was gone.

It was quiet for two seconds before a small newborn's cry pierced the air.

Sabine broke down, her sob choking out the moment she heard the small baby's cry.

"You did it!" The nursed cheered softly as the doctor reached over and started to massage her belly.

Adrien watched as the nurse put down her leg, and then noticed the doctor place something into a metal pan.

The sight of it made his stomach turn. He had never seen so much blood.

His own limbs felt shaky as he lowered her other leg.

Marinette breathed heavily, her head turned to the side as she lay limb.

She was exhausted. She still felt sore, but she was stuck in a trance.

"Look at your baby!" The nurse said cheerfully as the baby continued to cry.

Marinette seemed too exhausted to care.

Adrien watched in a daze as they cut the chord and began to wipe him down.

The nurse placed him on the baby weight scale and immediately began to record the weight.

They had started to dip the baby's foot in ink when Adrien looked at the doctor.

"Congratulations!" She's said softly.

Adrien blinked a few times, his legs shaking as his own face grew pale.

"I think we should get him out of here." The doctor chuckled.

Alya noticed his face and immediately ran towards him.

She gripped his forearms to carefully lead him out of the room.

Tom opened the door just as the two were walking out.

He brushed passed them and went straight towards Marinette.

Marinette lay on her back, her body limp and her eyes closed as she tried to grasp what had just happened.

Sabine immediately rushed towards the nurse who had the baby, just to watch the little one be wrapped in a blanket.

The moment Alya stepped out into hallway with Adrien, he hunched over.

Holding on to the wall he became violently ill. His fists clenched as he vomited.

Alya clamped a hand over her mouth as she looked away.

Adrien panted, but only threw up more.

Alya shook her head.

"I know...it's a lot to take in..." She spoke.

Adrien kept his head hung low as he struggled to breathe.

"I'll get someone to clean that..." Alya groaned as she slipped past Adrien.

Adrien closed his eyes, trying to sort through the pictures in his head.

He knew he had to tell her about his discovery regarding the akuma and Chloé, but he knew she needed all the rest she could get.

He wiped his mouth, his body shuddering.

This was it. He was now legitimately a father.

He could hear Sabine coo through the door and walls.

"He's beautiful, Marinette." She said softly.

"He's perfect." Tom chimed in.

Adrien looked up as Alya emerged back into the hallway.

There was a janitor behind her.

The door opened as the doctor and nurse slipped out with their equipment and after birth.

Adrien stood beside his own vomit awkwardly and waited, completely unsure of what his next move should be.

Alya sighed and shook her head with a smile. She tugged at his arm carefully.

"Are you ready to meet your son?" She asked.

Adrien looked at her, his mouth tasting vile before he nodded.

"Y-yes..."

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter made exclusively for this moment. What did you guys think of the special delivery?!


	28. Chapter 28

-MARINETTE-

Marinette lay on her side.

She breathed evenly, her head pounding. It was dark out, and visiting hours were over. Adrien was the only exception.

Marinette stirred slightly, as she could hear the monitor beep with her pulse, and the IV in the top of her hand.

She faded in and out of sleep. There was a small tv on, playing cartoons and Marinette opened her eyes carefully.

She had just spent hours in labor, and had finally given birth only hours ago.

She was exhausted, and had a headache from the pain she was just experiencing.

Adrien Sat in the chair beside her. The baby was wrapped tightly in the blanket, and stirred slightly as a small squeak could be heard from his mouth pulling at the pacifier.

Adrien held his baby carefully, being extra cautious as this was the first baby he's ever held for this long.

Sabine, Tom, and Alya had to leave, but consistently sent texts to her phone. Marinette furrowed her brow as the constant buzzing from her phone, sitting on the table across the room began to annoy her some.

"I wonder if we should get him a little monkey pacifier. It would be so cute." Adrien spoke softly as he leaned down to rub his nose on the baby's.

Marinette remained still, her eyes looking up at Adrien briefly before they closed.

She smiled softly, as she was still weary and tired.

"You did great, Marinette..." He whispered softly. "He's beautiful."

Marinette hummed briefly, and shifted.

Adrien shifted carefully. He trembled slightly and then supported the baby's head as he placed the little one back in his baby bed that moved on its wheels.

Marinette opened her eyes as Adrien rushed towards the bathroom.

She slowly sat up, and watched with a grimace as Adrien vomited.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her face still pale and her hair still messy.

Adrien breathed heavily before he started to vomit again.

Marinette sighed, and looked at her baby who started to fuss.

Marinette hummed as she reached over.

"It's okay, Louis." Marinette cooed, as she slipped her arms under the baby and brought him to her chest.

The baby moved in the blanket briefly before he started to calm down the moment he heard his mother's voice.

Marinette smiled down at her baby, before she took advantage of the time to thoroughly examine her son.

She did notice a slight red mark by his eye, but only considered it to be a birthmark.

She was worried that her previous fights with smoke girl would have left some marks on her child.

Marinette listened to the water running as Adrien cleaned his face and mouth.

She looked up as he walked out of the bathroom.

Adrien sighed, wiping his forehead as he took the seat next to her.

"I'm a nervous wreck..." Adrien spoke with an apologetic look.

Marinette nodded as she turned her attention back to the baby.

"I've noticed."She replied.

Adrien leaned over to look at their baby. He had finally fell asleep and Marinette relaxed.

"I couldn't be happier." Adrien said softly.

Marinette chuckled and looked at him.

"Adrien, where were you?" She asked curiously.

Adrien tensed, his eyes fixated on the baby.

He sighed and looked at her.

"Wouldn't you want to know after we go home?" He asked.

"Louis, is still new to this world. I don't want to fight, and you need rest."

Marinette rolled her eyes at his response.

"We'll both be fine... Just tell me where you were." Marinette spoke.

Adrien looked away from the baby, and then to Marinette.

She looked at him, her eyes wide and glossy with curiosity as she waited for an answer.

Adrien sighed once more.

"Smoke girl...took me to this underground cave. Chloé was there, she's been under the Eiffel tower this whole time." Adrien explained.

Marinette's eyes widened and she sat up, a little too abruptly causing Louis to stir in his blanket.

Adrien looked at Marinette and stood up to take the baby from her arms.

Marinette turned, not allowing him to take their son.

"Did you kiss her?" Marinette spoke. "Are the rumors true? Did you kiss her?" Marinette asked, her voice almost sharp.

Adrien glared at her.

Rumors?

Folk talk...

He shook his head firmly.

"I didn't kiss her..." His voice trailed off.

"She kissed me..." He replied.

He wasn't going to lie to her. Although he had kissed her back only once.

But there was something that she did that made him do so.

Marinette sighed and leaned back into her bed.

Louis started to fuss before he started to cry again.

She placed her pinky in his pacifier and swished it in his mouth before he grasped on to it.

He wiggled slightly before he started to calm down.

"Marinette...why are you mad at me?" He asked and plopped back down on his seat.

"You broke up with me..." He sighed.

Marinette didn't speak, she continued to hold her son. She closed her eyes and hugged him softly.

"Marinette..." Adrien started again.

There was no response.

Adrien suddenly felt out of place. Part of him wanted to leave, the other part urged him to stay for his child.

Marinette knew he was right. Even if something did happen, they weren't together. But at the same time she felt so jealous. She was almost convinced that he didn't care.

She rubbed the baby's head, and then examined his face more.

"He's a lot more quieter than I thought he would be..." Marinette spoke softly.

Adrien looked up at Marinette and then at the baby.

He nodded solemnly. He didn't utter a word.

Marinette felt a little guilty.

She didn't mean to be cold to him, but she couldn't help herself sometimes.

"Adrien..." Her voice trailed off.

Adrien looked at her, his green eyes connecting to hers.

"I...still like you..." Marinette admitted sheepishly, pulling her gaze away from him and looking at the baby she was holding.

Adrien remained quiet, almost as if he was thinking.

"Then why do you keep pushing me away?" Adrien asked carefully.

Marinette continued to look at her son, her finger slowly slipping into the palm of his hand.

Louis gripped on to his mother's finger and cooed through his pacifier.

"I...was just hurt...I was hurt that your father couldn't accept me and our son. I know it wasn't your fault...but as silly as it sounds, I wanted his approval." Marinette explained. "I thought that maybe I'd force myself to move on by breaking up with you, but when I heard that you kissed someone else, it hurt. I felt jealous, and I realized that I really couldn't get over you. I thought it wasn't fair that you could move on so easily, while I still struggled." Marinette sighed, her voice almost cracking.

She didn't look at Adrien, she kept herself preoccupied with the baby.

Adrien stood up slowly and moved into her, his arms wrapping around her shoulders awkwardly.

"Marinette, I didn't move on. I have strong feelings for you, too. I love you. I wanted us to be a family." He whispered, as he rested his head against hers.

Marinette blinked a few times, a small smile forming on her face as she leaned into him.

He pressed his lips to her temple.

Marinette smiled under his kiss before she pulled away.

Her face growing more serious.

"You're mine then. Don't you forget..." She said as sharply as she could.

Adrien laughed softly and pressed his forehead to hers.

Marinette had started to feel tired, and she yawned.

"Get some rest." Adrien spoke as he slowly took the baby out of her arms.

"We really have other important things to talk about." Adrien spoke as he held his son.

He was growing increasingly worried about Chloé.

He supported the baby's head as he lay him down.

Adrien sat down in his seat as Marinette leaned into her pillows and closed her eyes.

She fell into a light sleep.

Adrien fell asleep uncomfortably in the chair.

Marinette woke up to Adrien being sick again. She slowly sat up, as he dry heaved.

Marinette frowned and looked at the baby who continued to sleep.

She waited patiently for him finish.

After washing up, Adrien stepped out, looking at Marinette sheepishly.

"Adrien... What's wrong? Is this too much to handle?" She asked, as she shifted.

Adrien shook his head, slowly approaching her, he sat on the edge of her bed.

"Marinette... I think I know where the akuma is..." He breathed.

"Unless we get this thing and save Chloé, I'll be a nervous wreck constantly worried about what she's doing to Chloé, or worse, what she'll come back to do to you as ladybug. It'll be a matter of time before she finds our son." Adrien explained thoughtfully.

Marinette looked at him, and blinked, trying to process the information.

"Its a brooch... On her chest...it's almost embedded into her skin. She was able to hide it well, but...I found it." He blushed.

Marinette glared at him and folded her arms as he continued.

"She feeds off of negative energy. She knew you were pregnant, that's all she drew from you." Adrien continued.

"You were an easy subject. When we broke up, she fed off that energy and found me..." His voice trailed off.

"Now...she's a completey different person to me. She keeps...kissing me...touching me. She even went as far as morphing herself to look like you."

Marinette furrowed her brow, her cheeks slowly rising with jealousy at his words.

"Did you come on to her then?" Marinette asked, the question slipping from her lips without her permission.

Adrien looked at her strangely.

"What? No, of course not. That's besides the point though." Adrien continued.

"Chloé is in serious trouble. We both need to come up with something to lure her out of her hiding spot so we can capture the akuma and end this."

Marinette pressed her lips together. Her arms remained folded as she tried to subside her jealousy.

"Y-you're right..." She said, her voice trailing off.

She looked up at Adrien thoughtfully.

"You said that she was fond of you?" Marinette asked cautiously.

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair and nodded.

"Y-yeah...She might be mad that I escaped." He responded thoughtfully.

Marinette rubbed her cheeks as she thought.

"All the more reason for her to look for Chat Noir, right?" She mused.

Adrien looked at her.

"Y-yeah. Why is this a good thing?" Adrien asked, feeling completely confused.

Marinette sighed with a small smile, as she touched Adrien's face, pulling away stray hair he had from vomiting.

"Because that's how we lure her. Chat Noir, is now going to be the mouse." She winked.

Adrien chuckled at her pun. He leaned into her touch.

"Does this mean we're back together?" He asked, almost hopefully.

Marinette grinned, a blush touching her face.

"T-that kind of goes without saying." She said shyly.

Adrien smiled as he leaned closer, he climbed over on to the bed and hugged her tightly.

Marinette buried her face into his neck and hugged back just as tight.


	29. Chapter 29

-MARINETTE-

Marinette shoved a piece of chocolate into her mouth feverishly. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

It had been a few days since she's been released from the hospital along with her healthy baby boy.

There was no sign of smoke girl, despite of how many times her and Chat Noir waited.

They didn't give up just yet though.

Marinette held Louis in one of her arms, as she stuffed another piece of chocolate into her mouth aimlessly.

Louis, squirmed and then calmed as she began to bounce him carefully.

It had been a sunny day, and the air was breezy, but with warm winds.

Marinette carefully climbed down the stairs to meet her mother in the kitchen.

"Thank you so much, mom. I really do appreciate this." Marinette said thoughtfully as she handed the baby over to her mother.

Sabine took the child with a small smile. Louis only opened his eyes briefly, before he closed them again.

"There's my beautiful baby." Sabine cooed as she bounced the baby softly.

Marinette smiled as she turned slowly.

"Be back in time, Marinette. Please don't take too long." Sabine said firmly as she carried the fussing baby into the living room.

Sabine swished a pacifier In his mouth, which quieted him down quickly.

Marinette nodded thoughtfully before she walked out of the apartment. She closed the door and rushed down the stairs.

Her mother was under the impression that her and Adrien were going on a simple date. She explained that it had been awhile since they had time to spend with one another since she got pregnant.

She stepped outside, smiling as the sun touched her skin.

Tikki slowly emerged from her jacket.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked.

Marinette nodded, her back not hurting for once.

"Yes." She whispered as she slowly walked down the sidewalk.

She slipped into an alleyway.

"Tikki. Transform me!"

After her transformation, Marinette flung her yoyo on a lamppost and swung herself up on a building.

With a grin, Marinette giggled with excitement as she landed on another rooftop.

Her and Chat Noir both agreed on meeting by the Eiffel tower.

She had never had so much fun getting to a mission before.

She had so much agility and flexibility and she missed it dearly.

She swiftly landed on a building a few feet away from the tower.

She smiled as the warm wind blew in her hair.

"You seem lively." Chat grunted as he landed on the rooftop behind her.

Ladybug looked at Chat with a grin.

"It feels so good to be out again." Ladybug whispered as she twirled ecstaticly.

Chat chuckled, his arms slipping around her waist, as he aided her twirl and dipped her.

Ladybug looked up at him, her hands on his shoulders.

He gave her a playful wink, and she blushed.

"Why are you suddenly so charming?" She snickered.

Usually, this kind of display of affection would have annoyed Marinette, but for some reason, she felt it was charming.

Chat chuckled as he aided her back on her feet.

"Maybe, that's because you like me." Chat teased, his brows wriggling.

Marinette snorted.

"I think you like me, more." She retorted with a grin.

Chat shook his head.

"Nah, no way." He teased as he rested his hands on her hips, giving her a firm kiss on the lips.

Ladybug widened her eyes and pulled away.

Chat raised a brow.

"Don't I get a kiss?" He asked.

Ladybug giggled and shook her head as she rested her hands on his chest.

"Not so suddenly..." She whispered shyly.

Chat smiled at her before he leaned down and gave her a softer kiss.

Ladybug closed her eyes as she kissed back, her lips pressed against his firmly three times simultaneously with his, before she pulled away.

Chat laughed softly.

"Is this a thing now? The whole three kiss thing? We should make that our special kiss." He winked playfully.

His brow suddenly raised as he pressed his lips together.

"Chocolate? And you didn't share?" He mused, his lips smacking together.

Ladybug sighed, rolling her eyes and slipping out from his grasp, a small giggle leaving her lips softly..

"Did smoke girl appear yet?" She asked curiously.

Chat shook his head.

"Apparently not." He sighed.

"I thought this was supposed to be an easy one." Chat admitted sheepishly.

Ladybug shook her head slowly, while folding her arms.

"I guess we should wait around for a little bit." Ladybug said thoughtfully.

Chat nodded, he felt a little nervous whenever he was around her.

"Do you think it will work?" Ladybug asked, curiously.

Chat looked at her.

"I don't see why not..." Chat replied thoughtfully.

Ladybug rubbed her chin, and hummed.

"You said she draws from... Negative energy, right?" Ladybug asked.

Chat raised a brow.

"Yes..."

Ladybug looked at him.

"Wouldn't she sense that you aren't... Emanating that sadness anymore, now that we had our baby and we are back together?" Ladybug asked, her voice etching with worry.

Chat pressed his lips together and nodded.

Ladybug and him both looked at each other.

"I...could think of things that make me sad? Or worried?" Chat suggested.

"Just to lure her in."

Ladybug looked at Chat.

"We could give that a shot." Ladybug sighed.

"Then we could bring Chloé back when we find the akuma." She added.

Chat shuddered at the thought of Chloé.

Ladybug looked at Chat.

"Was she bad?" Ladybug asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

Chat chuckled, his head nodded with disappointment.

"She's just the same old Chloé... Just more fidgety and ten times more annoying." He sighed.

Ladybug laughed softly.

"Either way we're losing." Ladybug sighed.

Chat nodded with an apologetic look.

Chat and ladybug remained quiet for some time.

Minutes had passed and there was still nothing.

Ladybug shifted as she tapped her foot impatiently.

She sighed with worry.

Chat looked at her questionably.

"Ladybug? You seemed worried..." His voice trailed.

Ladybug nodded sheepishly.

"Just worried and a bit antsy." She admitted shyly.

Chat gave her a strange look.

"Is it Louis?" He asked curiously.

Ladybug looked at him with an apologetic look.

"I don't want to take too long... Louis is up for another feeding in an hour." Ladybug explained.

Chat folded his arms as his eyes traveled down to her chest.

"Oh? So you're a walking bottle?" He asked, teasingly.

Ladybug shuddered and whipped her head towards him.

"I am not! It's only for a little while...before...I start...pumping." She gulped, her cheeks flushing a deep red.

Chat raised a brow. He wanted to twist a dirty pun from her words but decided not to. He could tell she was already suffering enough.

She seemed incredibly embarrassed at the fact that she had to explain a breast bump to her crush, her boyfriend, AND the father of her child.

Chat smiled at her.

"If it's any consolation... I'm actually pretty lucky I got someone like you to become the mother of my child." Chat said softly.

Ladybug looked at him, her blush still pulsating against her cheeks.

"Stop...you're being inappropriate." Ladybug chuckled nervously.

Chat simply smiled.

Ladybug smiled back, it soon faded as she felt trembling from beneath her.

Immediately her heart started to pound harder.

"Go!" Ladybug instructed.

"She's there." She hissed as she hid behind the chimney.

Chat nodded, immediately extending his stick and climbing on the edge.

In a swift motion, Chat rolled onto the ground and ran towards the tower as fast as he could.

Ladybug stayed put.

Chat leaned against the tower as the ground shook, the civilians who knew what that usually meant, made a run for it.

A black mass suddenly appeared, and the girl appeared in front of him.

Her eyes continued to remain black as her figure slowly took its shape.

She looked at Chat, her arms folded.

"Chat Noir..." She spoke, her voice trailing off.

Adrien gulped, his own soul shuddering under his mask, as he started to change his mind away from the love he had with his family at home.

He allowed his mind to revert back towards his father, towards Nathalie, towards his mother.

He bottled the loneliness he's ever felt since his childhood.

Adrien hadn't felt more depressed in his life.

Smoke girl seemed to detect this as her brow raised.

She slowly approached him.

"I see..." She whispered, her hand touching his face.

Chat wanted to recoil immediately, but fought against the urge.

He kind of felt bad that he was tricking her, but he was determined to save her, whoever she was.

Chat swallowed hard, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

The girl looked up at him.

"Why'd you leave, Chat Noir?" She asked curiously.

Chat swallowed hard and continued to look at her.

"I was...scared...and overwhelmed." He answered truthfully.

"I wasn't sure what you wanted me for..."

Ladybug carefully lowered herself on to the ground. She slowly rolled herself across the pavement before hiding against the far end of the monument.

Chat shivered as smoke girl, touched his face.

Ladybug clenched her fists, attempting to gather away all of her jealousy.

The girl leaned closer as if she was about to kiss him, but froze, just before their lips touched.

She slowly pulled away and looked around.

"What's this?" She asked.

Chat swallowed hard.

"What's what?" He asked nervously.

Her brow furrowed as she was able to pick up Marinette's unrestrained jealousy.

Her fists balled as a black mass swarmed around her.

She whisked around, throwing her fiery punch towards a hiding ladybug.

Ladybug immediately dodged it.

Chat only tightened his grip around her, which she looked at him.

"I should've known!" She screeched as she punched him in the gut, the force so strong it knocked the wind out of him.

She gripped him by his neck and threw him.

Ladybug watched as the smoke girl looked at her with sheer anger boiling in her eyes.

She paused slightly as she noticed something was different.

"So you've got rid of that thing. It's about time." She said spitefully.

Ladybug chuckled and shook her head.

"I know what you're up to, and it's not going to work." Ladybug spoke.

The girl continued to glare at ladybug, her fists shaking with anger.

"Rahh!" She hissed as she threw her solid black masses at ladybug.

Ladybug swung her yoyo, the pace building a shield and blocking off her attack.

The girl lunged at ladybug which she dodged, her agility more adamant than usual.

Ladybug felt a rush of adrenaline pump through her veins.

Ladybug threw a punch but was dodged out too.

Ladybug lifted her leg, throwing a side kick.

The smoke girl took a swing at her side.

Ladybug flipped and jumped on her back, using her as leverage to jump on to the tower.

Ladybug looked down as the girl toppled over.

Chat jumped over her attempting to pin her down.

She looked up at him, her eyes completely black.

She brought her leg up, and kicked him, which he immediately recoiled from.

He flipped and landed on his feet.

Before ladybug could comprehend, the two were both at a stale mate fight.

The two of them blocking off each others attacks.

Chat Noir used his stick as a barrier, which blocked off the smoke attacks she threw at him.

Ladybug threw her lucky charm, only to be surprised as a butter knife ended up in her hands.

She shook her head, immediately looking around for clues.

The smoke girl had Chat backed up against the wall.

Then she looked at him with a grin.

Ladybug immediately jumped from one end of the monument to the other end.

She threw her yoyo, and wrapped it around the girl.

Chat grinned, as the girl didn't comprehend what was happening just yet.

Chat reached over and ripped open her shirt, revealing the brooch between her breasts.

He extended his stick, and pushed it against her feet and tripping her.

She fell hard against the ground with a thud.

She immediately squirmed in the wire.

"Ladybug, QUICK! BEFORE SHE BREAKS THROUGH!" He called out.

Ladybug immediately jumped, her stride elongated just enough to glide over the girl.

The wire dragged smoke girl to the center.

Ladybug threw the butter knife head on.

Smoke girl gasped as the wires tightened around her, pinning her arms to her sides.

With a swift moment the butter knife pierced straight into the brooch.

It cracked, a huge mass escaping from it.

Smoke girl screamed violently as ladybug finally captured the akuma that fluttered out of the brooch.

"Got ya!" She spoke softly.

With a grin, she released the butterfly.

Ladybug grabbed the butter knife and threw it into the sky, finally relieved as it restored everything back to normal.

As expected Chloé appeared a few miles ahead of them.

She looked around, her face completely dazed.

She seemed pretty normal.

Chat looked at ladybug.

"Is this finally over?" Chat asked, his breathing slightly heavy.

Both ladybug and Chat Noir felt at ease knowing that their son as well as Chloé was safe.

Ladybug nodded.

"Its over..."

Chat and ladybug both watched as the purple mass faded over smoke girl revealing her real identity.

Chat's eyes widened.

Sabrina?!

He had been kissing Sabrina this whole time?!

Chat looked at Ladybug with panic, which she responded with hysterical laughter.

Sabrina sat up, her brooch in front of her.

"W-what's going on?" She asked, her eyes spotting the brooch and picking it up.

Ladybug folded her arms as Chat hesitantly approached her.

He bent down, to help her up.

Sabrina slowly stood up with Chat's help.

"Sabrina, you're an amazing person." He spoke softly.

She looked up at him, her eyes glossy and her glasses broken.

"Take a break and grieve... Especially, the break part. You need some time away from Chloé." Chat explained thoughtfully.

Ladybug tensed as her miraculous beeped.

"Okay, kitty. We have to go." She said softly.

Chat released his grip on her hand and waved awkwardly.

Ladybug wrapped her arm around his neck, and he extended his stick.

Sitting on his lap, the two took off into the sky.

"Thank you!" Sabrina called as the two faded out into the sky.

A/N: Sorry if the chapter sucked. Was feeling off today. Chapter was inspired by "As the world falls down" music box version from the Labyrinth! Check it out on YouTube.

Rest in peace David Bowie!

Story will be wrapping up next chapter. Might be posted as soon as possible? Possibly a sequel. Depends on the feedback. Should focus on Adrien and Marinette, and their new baby.

Have a great night!

-Kate


	30. Chapter 30

-ADRIEN-

Adrien Sat on Marinette's bed. He was at her house more often than his own. His father knew what he was up to, and of course he always reprimanded him.

Adrien didn't feel like his father was in the right on this one.

So it was only natural that he'd go against his father's wishes.

Marinette was in the shower, and as it was warm outside the two thought it would be a good idea to dress up Louis, and show him off to their best friends, Alya and Nino.

Adrien leaned over, his eyes wide and his tongue sticking out.

Louis looked at Adrien with wide blue eyes before he closed them again and looked away.

Adrien chuckled softly.

Adrien put the baby's toe in his mouth and pretended to eat him.

Marinette emerged from the steamy bathroom.

She had her towel wrapped tightly around her body, and gave him a strange look.

Marinette sighed as she approached them. Her heart feeling warm.

She giggled as she sat on the bed.

"Adrien, you can't eat the baby." She said dramatically, Louis immediately looking at his mother and smiling.

Marinette snickered as she felt the love for her child.

It was a different kind of love, it was not the same love she felt for Adrien. Though the feelings were both very stronger regardless.

Adrien smiled as he picked up the baby who was dressed in a black cat sweater onesie.

Marinette leaned over to kiss him softly before she started to unwrap the towel.

Adrien waited nervously, holding the baby as she started to dress once more.

Adrien chuckled and wriggled his brows playfully.

"Do we have time for a quick one?" He asked, his voice holding a teasing hint to it.

Marinette giggled as she slipped on her underwear and pants.

"Uh, no thanks. That's the last time I'll have sex with you without a condom or birth control." She chuckled softly.

Adrien's eyes widened as he covered Louis' ears.

"Shhh! Don't say that around the baby." He hissed softly.

Marinette just stared at him.

Adrien actually wanted to be a good dad. He wanted to be a better one than his own father. Adrien saw this as an opportunity to bond with a family member.

He looked at Louis, who looked back at him, but with bubble blue eyes.

Marinette Sat next to him and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, lets go." She spoke softly as she reached for Louis and cradled him in her arms.

The warm air was exciting Louis. His eyes were wide, and he was kicking, and flinging his arms in excitement the moment they got into the park.

Adrien laughed as he continued to hold the baby.

Marinette walked behind him, her arm linked with his.

Up ahead, Alya came charging forward. Nino walked closely behind her.

"He's such a cutie!" Alya screeched and picked up Louis, who was still a few months old.

Louis looked at Alya with a small smile.

He had already grown into some of his features. He had Marinette's blue eyes, and was still sprouting blonde thick hair.

Alya kissed Louis across his face, which made him fuss just a little.

"He looks more and more like Adrien, every time I see him." Nino chuckled from behind Alya. He reached over and touched the baby's hand. Louis immediately grabbed his finger and started yanking it playfully.

Marinette blushed as she slipped her arm out of Adrien's.

"I thought the same thing." Marinette smiled as Nino placed his free hand on Alya's shoulder.

"Have you been getting sleep?" She asked Marinette, in which she shrugged.

"It's so, so." She replied truthfully. "He's been sleeping a lot. I guess that's good."

Adrien leaned over, and rubbed the baby's head.

Nino looked at Adrien and Marinette with a small smile.

"What about you two?" Nino asked with a raised brow. "Has this baby made you two stronger?" He wriggled his brows playfully.

Marinette looked at Adrien and he looked back at her.

They hadn't really thought about it, but if it wasn't for Louis, they probably wouldn't be in the state of their relationship as they were now.

They loved each other a lot. Marinette, still had butterflies every time she looked at him. Adrien was the same way. He was glad to finally find out who his mystery love was. He had a beautiful baby boy with her and he couldn't be happier.

Despite Louis being a surprise, he couldn't help but to be more grateful to him.

Marinette looked at Nino and Alya.

"I've always had feelings for Adrien." She admitted sheepishly. "Louis just taught me not to be afraid anymore." Marinette spoke thoughtfully.

Adrien blushed a bit and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Alya giggled and then carefully looked at Louis, before she looked at Nino.

"Speaking of relationship..." Alya started. "I've... Started one of my own."

Marinette raised a brow.

Adrien looked at Alya then at Nino curiously.

Nino smiled, and shyly wrapped his arm around Alya.

Alya laughed nervously, and moved closer to Nino.

Marinette's eyes widened, her eyes snapping rapidly between the two, before she looked at Adrien briefly.

Her inner teenager emerged and Marinette screeched at the top of her lungs. Her fists balled, Marinette hopped around like a fangirl.

Louis jumped, his bottom lip quivering before he started to cry.

Alya looked at Marinette, her face flustered.

"Shhh, you're making the baby cry." She laughed softly.

Adrien reached over and grabbed his son.

"It's okay, Louis." He said softly, bouncing the baby carefully.

He gave Louis a small kiss on the head.

Louis rested his head against his father's chest, cooing softly after being startled by his mother.

"I can't believe this! This is amazing!" Marinette squeaked. It had been awhile since Alya was in a relationship, and the thought of her best friend being in love, it made her heart fly with excitement.

It wasn't just with anyone, it was with Nino! She trusted Nino, and knew that he wouldn't hurt her. It just made everything all the more better!

She glomped both of them, her arms squeezing around them tightly.

"I'm so happy for you guys!" She breathed.

Alya looked at Nino with a smile.

"Thanks, Marinette." She replied. Nino continued to stay close by.

Adrien squeezed in awkwardly.

"Group hug!" He declared.

Marinette complied without a doubt and forced everyone into a group hug.

-MARINETTE-

Later that night, Louis was finally sleepy, and Marinette had placed him in the crib.

She had just changed his diaper and fed him, so he seemed to be in the best of his moods.

She smiled as she rubbed his belly, and he stretched. He smacked his lips together as he smiled, closing his eyes contentedly.

"He's so quiet." Marinette whispered, just as Adrien stepped out of the bathroom from showering.

"I think he gets that from me." Adrien replied ,slightly obnoxiously.

Marinette snickered and looked up at him.

"I really don't get why I didn't see this before." She snickered, referring to how much he resembled Chat Noir.

Adrien chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her head.

It was getting late and Marinette rolled her shoulders.

She watched as Adrien stood up carefully reaching his hand out to her.

Marinette looked at him, blinking a few times.

"W-What are you doing?" She asked.

Adrien smiled.

"Can you dance with me?" He asked softly.

Marinette giggled softly.

"Dance? There's no music Adrien." She replied. This was an odd request.

"Plus, Louis is asleep, we should do the same."

Adrien sighed with a smile before he grabbed her hand, carefully pulling her into his arms.

Marinette smiled as she was embraced in his arms. She could feel the blush rise to her cheeks as the pale moonlight casted a glow on to the both of them.

The two were alone with their baby in Marinette's bedroom, her parents already sleeping down below.

She looked up at Adrien with a small smile as the two swayed softly.

"I'm glad you came into my life." Adrien spoke softly, looking down at Marinette as she hooked her arms around his neck.

Marinette bit her lip, attempting to hide her blush.

"I'm happy, I met you Adrien." She replied, her mind replaying back to all those time he had saved her as Chat Noir.

She didn't know where they were gonna go from where they were. Never in a million years Marinette would think she would be where she was.

All she did know, was that she was happy where they ended up, and she couldn't have asked for anything else.

Adrien rested his head on hers. Marinette touched his face carefully before their lips touched softly.

Her arms tightened around him, his arms tightened around her and slowly, they both slipped into their forever passion.

THE END

A/N: THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING. YOU GUYS ARE SERIOUSLY THE BEST. This is the first fanfiction I have ever completed and I'm excited. I don't think this story is over just yet! ;) but I'm sad that this story ended.

Thank you for those who stuck with me since the beginning, and thank you to those who just jumped on board for this adventure.

I love you guys so much!

-Kate


	31. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read this as it is incredibly important, it regards the future completion of this story

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

It has come to my attention that someone stole this story and reuploaded it to a site called Wattpad. She did not credit me, copied it word for word, and claimed it as her own. She then translated the story without my permission and posted it and gathered almost 100k views on a story she did NOT create. Her username on Wattpad was SpohiaSouthForce, and all I do know is that she is from Germany. I asked her to take down the stories because she did steal them, and it took me hours of being called selfish, a "bitch" and that "I'm going to hell" until she finally deleted them off her Wattpad account. HOWEVER, I thought the nightmare was over, and then I learn that she took the stolen story and she uploaded them and made them into a YouTube series. I once again asked her to take them down, and she replied with "You have no right to command me to take it down, even if it's your story, it is no excuse." She then proceeded to call me a cry baby, and that i was an "ass" Which is ironic because she was the one who stole my story.

It is twisted because she was obviously a fan of my work, to the point where she was so obsessed she stole it and refused to take it down, even after acknowledging that it was stolen. She said so many awful things to me that I don't even want my content on any of her accounts even if she did give me credit! She is a horrible person and I have lost sleep and inspiration to write. I want to continue this series, but I am scared she will continued to make videos off of my content. I had learned recently that she entered my stolen story into a contest and tried to win almost $500 off the writing that she did not create!

I worked really hard on this story, and I take great pride at how popular is has become and how far it has come along. This is the first fanfiction with a sequel that was nearly complete and I don't want to stop now. This story holds personal value to me, and it is unfair to have someone steal it, and gain subscribers, followers, PROFIT, and views off a story she did not create.

I am asking all followers and readers of this story for a favor.

PLEASE REPORT SOPHIA SF ON YOUTUBE FOR STEALING CONTENT AND REFUSING TO TAKE IT DOWN.

She created two videos of my story but she changed the title of the story. The dialogue, story line, and characters are still exactly the same, word for word.

It is under the title "Miraculous accidentally pregnant" Episode 1 and then there's another one with the same name but under episode 2. I would really like these works taken down as it is still stolen content, it is still not credited to me, and frankly, she is a disgusting person for speaking to me in that way, and I don't want people like that butchering, and stealing something I worked really hard on creating.

With that being said, I have started another chapter and wanted to continue with updates, but this whole ordeal has really thrown me off. I want this nightmare to be over and I will continue writing again.

Thanks a lot. Thank you to everyone who read my stories and didn't steal but enjoyed them, and I hope you all have a lovely day.

-Katie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the links:   
> Episode 1
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=80N2VClEwvM&t=2s
> 
> Episode 2: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNejHHrtBV4
> 
> Please report these two videos as this content was stolen and I'd like them taken down


End file.
